<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretender by Sakino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703349">pretender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino'>Sakino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaewon and yena have everything going on for them, until they don't .</p><p>chaewon is left broken, but thankfully a certain girl named kim minjoo comes to the rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, side annyeongz - Relationship, side chaekura, side kangbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I already posted this on AFF, but I thought about sharing this one-shot in here too!<br/>Hopefully you enjoy the ride! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It started four years ago, her falling in love for the first time.</em>
</p><p>Chaewon was your typical student, she didn't stand out from the crowd, she was neither the best nor the worst student in her class. She only had one friend in class, since the group she hangs out with were either a year older or a year younger so, of course, there was not much chance of being in the same class.</p><p>A girl approaches her and takes a sit next to her " Chae, good morning~" she's Kim Yeonhee, you could consider her the only true friend she had in this class, it's not like she didn't get along with her classmates, but that was all they were, classmates.</p><p>" Oh, 'morning Yeon. " Chaewon, who was dozing off looking outside the window, was brought back to reality once her friend taps her on the shoulder.</p><p>" Dozing off as always, I see. " Yeonhee sits back down and places the books that were inside her bag on the desk.</p><p>" It's not like I have anything better to do. " Chaewon scoffs, adjusting her seat.</p><p>" Mh, you have a point. " she smirks and faces the teacher that entered the class.</p><p>If Yeonhee wasn't seated next to her, the two would have probably never been friends. But then again, Yeonhee was friend with literally half of the class. The two of them often studied together after school either alone or with some other classmates, sometimes they'd hang out during the weekends and talk about everything that came into mind. At first, Chaewon found her a bit weird, even annoying, but as time passed she thought that spending time with her wasn't such a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Usual morning routine involved waking up, taking the bus, going to class, changing class, spending the lunch with her group, going to class once again and finally going home to her apartment. In other words, boring.</p><p>Chaewon makes her way towards the courtyard where her friends usually had lunch, only two out of three were there. The first one: Eunbi, she was the mother of the group, she really treated every single one of them as her own children, which Chaewon has always been grateful for. The other girl: Sakura, was a total weirdo, but Chaewon soon grew fond of her nerdy friend. At first, she couldn’t believe someone could spend so much time in front of videogames, but after a while she had gotten used to it, plus her girlfriend (who was younger yet more mature) always managed to at least keep her healthy.</p><p>These three go way back (Eunbi being the person who brought them together). Eunbi and Chaewon knew each other since middle school, when the older moved to the house in front of her, she introduced herself to the younger one as soon as she saw her and they were quick to become friends. In high school, when Sakura transferred to Korea, Eunbi, whom at the time was the student council president, was entrusted with the girl that was barely able to speak korean and eventually befriended her too.</p><p>" Come here Ssamu! " Eunbi pats the spot near her.</p><p> </p><p>(</p><p>Ssamu, a 'special' nickname, only her closest friends called her like that. It started in middle school, while Eunbi and Chaewon were eating out together the older suddenly said "<em> You know... with that outfit you look like a Pickled Radish! Chaewon the radish! ... Rawon! No,sounds bad… Ssamu! Can I call you like this? </em>" Chaewon refused at first but as Eunbi kept calling her that she ended up liking it herself. It fits her, she thought, but she never told the older girl, she won’t ever give her the satisfaction.</p><p>)</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, where's your girlfriend? " Chaewon sits and crosses her legs while neatly taking out everything from her lunchbox.</p><p>" Earlier today she texted me that she had to show a transfer student around the campus. She doesn't know if she'll be able to join us today. " said Sakura, while checking her phone to see if the girl had messaged her.</p><p>" Jealous? " Eunbi smirks and playfully pushes Sakura with her elbow.</p><p>" Not really, no. " Sakura replies full of confidence to the teasing. The mutual trust between Chaeyeon and Sakura was one of the thing that kept their relationship going for so long. Plus, no one would dare come in between the two, Sakura was a looker, you could even say the goddess of the school, Chaeyeon was one of the coolest student in school and everyone knew of her and the dance club, Chaeyeon was the sun, and Sakura the moon. The perfect combination.</p><p>" You should learn from her Eunbi, if you trusted your girlfriend more... " Chaewon stopped talking once she felt an intense glare on her, bringing up this topic was not one of the best decisions she made. To be fair, her girlfriend, Kang Hyewon, was known as a playgirl, but her attitude drastically changed once she started courting Eunbi.</p><p>" Talks the girl who has never been in a relationship. " Eunbi replies, but it didn't offend Chaewon, because it was true. She has never been in a relationship before.</p><p>" Maybe it’s time that you realized that you’re not straight? " words coming out with nonchalance from Sakura's mouth.</p><p>" You think she's gay? " Eunbi asks while checking Chaewon from head to toe for whatever reason.</p><p>" You think I'm gay? " Chaewon giggles, the idea never came to mind. " I think I might be ase-xual rather than etero, gay or bi... or... whatever else is there. "</p><p>" I agree with that, I think you're ase-xual. " Eunbi nods in approval, Sakura shrugs and resumes eating</p><p>" Speaking of relationships, here comes your girlfriend. " Eunbi gestures and motions the two to look in front.</p><p>Chaeyeon was walking towards the group with someone behind her, probably that transfer student they were talking about earlier. As they arrive, Chaewon was now able to take a good look of the girl, her bright eyes and small smile were really a sight to see. Her whole being emitted an energetic and bubbly aura, which Chaewon already found amusing to see.</p><p>" Guys, this is Yena, she just transferred in and I thought of inviting her to join us for lunch. " Chaeyeon indicates the girl with her left hand.</p><p>The latter bows, and with a bright smile she introduces herself. Chaewon takes a mental note of her pouty lips, that kind of resembled one of a duck. " Hello! I'm Choi Yena, nice to meet you! "</p><p>" Hi! I'm Kwon Eunbi, it's nice to meet you too. " Eunbi stands up and offers a hand shake to the girl.</p><p>" I'm Sakura, Miyawaki Sakura. Nice meeting you. " Sakura smiles at her and shakes her hand.</p><p>" Chaewon. Kim Chaewon. Pleasure meeting you. " Chaewon follows the other two and shakes Yena’s hand too.</p><p>They sit together once again, with Yena in between Eunbi and Chaewon, they kept making sure she was at ease, which was relatively easy as the girl was really friendly and bright. She was most likely going to join the circle of friends pretty easily.</p><p>" Why did you transfer in? It's weird since it's almost midterm. Of course, if I can ask. " Sakura asks while munching down her onigiri.</p><p>" No problem. My dad got a job offer but it required us to move into a new city, so... here I am. "</p><p>" I see, well, how do you like the school so far Yena? " Eunbi smiles at her</p><p>" It's really beautiful! I especially like the fact that you have a dance club! " Yena’s face lit up at the sole mention of dancing.</p><p>" Oh, you like dacing? Planning on joining the dance club? Lucky for you, you have the president right here." Chaewon finally asks her a question and points at Chaeyeon.</p><p>" Maybe, yeah. " she nods enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take that long for Yena to completely settle in the group. Sakura enjoyed having a friend who finally shared the same love for videogames, Sakura and Eunbi adored her for being such a cute and bubbly younger friend (which was somewhat of a change compared to Chaewon, who despite being the youngest was way too mature and didn’t like being babied).</p><p>Chaewon, well, she didn't mind her. They officialy became friends when everyone was running late and they were the only two at lunch, Yena hated the awkwardness so she tried to start a conversation that lead up to a really long chat about songs and their favorite artists.</p><p>(</p><p>" You should... you now, come to our dance practice sometimes... if you want to. " said Yena bashfully while scratching her cheek.</p><p>" Sure! I expect a great performance. " Chaewon replied.</p><p>" Ah...about that, I just started to learn recently, so I’m not that great. " Yena smiles at the younger girl in an apologetic way, but the Chaewon girl only shakes her head back and forth. " It's okay don't worry! I’m sure you’re going to be amazing. "</p><p>Yena smiles brightly at the younger “What about you? Any hobbies?”</p><p> Chaewon thinks for a minute, then nods and says " Singing. I’m not that good at it either, but I enjoy singing from time to time.”</p><p>" Really? Then... you should let me hear you sing sometimes. " Yena smirks and, damn, Chaewon really did find that smile so attractive.</p><p>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quick, is how the situation that has been occuring can be explained. It's been a month since she first met Yena. Chaewon noticed, Eunbi noticed, all four of them noticed how Yena changed her behavior, particularly towards the youngest of the group. But it seemed like no one was reading too much into it.</p><p>Except for Chaewon, since she was the one subject to it after all. She noticed how Yena would gaze at her with that intense but affectionate stare whenever she'd sing, how when she looked up from her phone, she'd find the older one quickly avoiding her eyes, a blush clearly evident on her cheeks.</p><p>How the sudden skinship suddenly increased. Whenever she wanted to, Yena would pretend to be tired while they were hanging out with the others and on the way back she'd rest her head on the younger's shoulder; or how she'd back hug Chaewon, hold her hand while they were walking, lock their arms while they were standing waiting in front of a line... the older girl did whatever she wanted.</p><p>But Chaewon never shook her off, she let her do. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she enjoyed the skinship, enjoyed the idea of the older girl maybe having a crush on her and enjoyed being looked at like she was the most precious thing in the world.</p><p>Though, she'd never tell Yena she felt like this. No, she was too scared of it turning out to be all in her mind and '<em>reading too much into it when it was actually nothing at all. </em>' after all, Yena was really affectionate and caring to all of her friends. She treated everyone the same…</p><p>And Chaewon will never tell anyone about this.</p><p>Not Eunbi.</p><p>Not Sakura.</p><p>No one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course though, it was bound to happen. The fated topic that made Chaewon sweat two full buckets.</p><p>" Yena is so strangely really really, <em>really</em> affectionate towards you. " says Sakura while munching her usual onigiri. Yena was not with the group today, the dance club held her in and she could not say no to their request.</p><p>" I noticed long ago, but now it's so obvious the girl is into you, Ssamu. " Eunbi smiles and teases the latter.</p><p>" Aww... our baby is finally going to grow up... " Sakura fakes tearing up and the others start to giggle.</p><p>" S-shut up! It's not like that, we're friends. " Chaewon stands up and faces her friend, she could feel her ears slowly turning hot and red.</p><p>" No need to get so worked up over your friend then! " Eunbi laughs, but stops once she notices how Chaewon's expression changed from flustered to uncomfortable.</p><p>" ... Okay, I'm sorry. I went too far... but, I'm just saying. A <em>friend</em> would not look at you the same way Sakura and Chaeyeon are looking at each other. " Eunbi pats Chaewon on the shoulder with a knowing smile. And Chaewon knows, she's not that oblivious to the looks Yena has been giving her. But she's too scared to acknowledge it to the public.</p><p>" That's right. Just, consider the fact that she might be into you. " Hyewon speaks out after she finishes her kimbap.</p><p>They discuss no further after that and the mood stays awkward until a running Yena comes with a sack full of food in her hand while smiling and panting at the same time, with a Chaeyeon calmly trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They get to know each other. Sometimes the two would hang out alone, be it for shopping or just simply staying behind after school while Yena plays the guitar while Chaewon quietly hums at the rhythm of the sound. And it's during those times that Chaewon understands how her relationship with Yena evolved. They didn't even need to talk, they just enjoyed each other's presence.</p><p>She learns more and more about Yena. Since the younger had this habit of scratching her cheek continuously when she was nervous or talking with pouty lips, one day Chaewon decided to point it out to the older girl while laughing, the latter only scoffed back saying " You have a weird habit too. You always start to randomly wink when you laugh!”</p><p>" No one has ever told me about that… " Chaewon laughs " Do your eyes always stare at mine or what. " she indicates her eyes with the index finger.</p><p>Yena immediately turns red and looks away " No! I... I'm just really sharp and notice everything about my friends! "</p><p>" Hey, don't get flustered I was just messing with you. " Chaewon ruffles her hair (who was the oldest one here again?), and Yena is back to smiling like a 2-year-old kid once again.</p><p>" You know, I thought you were the quiet type, but now you turned out to be a different person. " says Yena while removing the younger's hand from her hair.</p><p>" I get that a lot, when people first get to know me, I'm really... silent. But once I get comfortable, I'm like this. " Chaewon nods.</p><p>“I see! Well… I’m glad you’re comfortable with me then!” Yena grins from ear to ear, and Chaewon tries her best to swallow down this… weird feeling inside her chest as she looks at the older.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, all her <em>overlooked</em> details were true. Chaewon finds out the older's feelings on a rainy day.</p><p>" Could you help me with my homework? I have to send it in tomorrow but you're the only one I can ask... Eunbi and the rest went home before I could ask but when I checked you were still in your classroom... please? " Yena comes in front of her classroom and asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I can help you… you’re a grade above mine…” Chaewon raises and eyebrow, but immediately gives in when she sees Yena’s eyes fall “But okay, I’ll try.”</p><p>" Perfect! let's go to the library. "Yena starts walking towards the library , locking her arm with Chaewon, but it wasn't a new thing, in fact, the younger was used to it.</p><p>One hour, an endless explanation about home economics to the older girl, but thankfully the girl was a fast learner. Also thank god that Chaewon was a smartass who studied things who were even above what she’s supposed to study.</p><p>It's towards the end that everything officially starts shifting, Chaewon looks up from the book and into Yena right in front of her, the older was looking at her… the way her good friends looked at their girlfriends. Affection, so much affection. This time, Yena keeps staring, she doesn't avoid the younger’s eyes like before. And it makes Chaewon’s heart beat fast, it makes her stomach turn upside down. They stare for each other for a good minute before Chaewon breaks the silence.</p><p>" D-do I have something on my face? " she asks, while nervously touching her face.</p><p>" Not really, no. " Yena smiles, her chin now resting on her hand while her head is slightly tilted.</p><p>" Oh... okay... " Chaewon tries to go back to the 'helping with homework' thing but it seems like Yena is still stuck staring at her, and she feels the gaze penetrating her, it makes her giddy, but uncomfortable, it makes her nervous, but a little happy.</p><p>So, she looks up again and smiles" Seriously... if I have something on my face tell me. "</p><p>" You don't. " Yena laughs a little. " It's just... you're cute... no, really pretty when you help me with my homework and you're all focused. "</p><p>Chaewon opens her mouth, wanting to say anything but no words come out. So, she just nods and blushes, while she hears the soft chuckle of the girl in front of her.</p><p>Eventually, Yena stops and the homework is done. But, as if they were in a Korean drama, when they prepare their bags to go home what before was a light drizzle becomes heavy rain. Chaewon has always been a careful one, so she always had a tiny umbrella beneath all the books inside her backpack.</p><p>" I'll escort you to your bus stop.” She says to the older, who only nods while looking at the rain with her pouty lips. And here they were, sharing a tiny umbrella under the rain, which still managed to keep them both in even though Chaewon’s shoulder ended up being a bit wet.</p><p>Yena’s bus was going to be here in 10 minutes, and the younger girl insisted on waiting with her. They start talking about the homework, Chaewon clarifying a few question the older had until...</p><p>" Hey uhm... I never really asked you... if you... had a boyfriend or... well, someone special. " she sees the older girl playing with her fingers, making her thumbs spin and shifting uncomfortably while trying to avoid facing the younger directly in the eyes.</p><p>" No, I don't. If I did, you would have probably seen him or her by now. " Chaewon chuckles and sees the older one sigh in relief, a smile escaping her pouty lips " You? " Chaewon asks back, feeling a little more braver than usual.</p><p>" Me neither. " Yena says, and Chaewon was about to say something, but Yena cut her off before she could speak. " But I have someone I really like. "</p><p>" I see. " Chaewon nods and all the braveness of 2 seconds ago disappear, she was too nervous. What if this so called someone wasn't her? But what if it was? What would happen then? Chaewon wished she had more experience right now. Does she confess first right here right now?</p><p>" Want me to tell you more about this person? " Yena snaps her out of her thoughts at walks in front of her with a smile.</p><p>" ...Sure, I'm all ear. " Chaewon gulps and nods.</p><p>" This person... looked kinda intimidating, she barely spoke a word at the beginning. Then I got to know her, and learnt how sweet and fun she actually was, to the point of being such an hyper person and way more talkative than I thought. Little by little, I started liking her, so I made sure to stick by her side as much as possible, thinking maybe she'd get the hint... " she pauses and sighs before continuing " ...but she never did, or was she pretending not to? So, I tried again, I thought that if I was a bit more forceful with the skinship she would notice, but this person is sooooo clueless that it started to frustrate me a lot... So, I thought maybe she isn't... you know, into girls or something... and tried to stay her friend, but that plan backfired me and I ended up like her a lot more. I like how she listens to me, I like her doe like eyes, her pretty smile, that little cat scratch above her lip, I like... no, I love how she compliments me whenever she watches me dance and pats my hair lightly even though I’m the older of the two, I love how sweet she sounds whenever she sings, it’s like a freaking angel has descended, I love how she waits for me before eating lunch and thinks I never noticed, I love how she stays behind and helps me with homework when I ask her to even though she’s a year behind me, I even love her oblivious side, how I can tell her that she's standing right in front of me but she would <em>still</em> not get the hint. " Yena blushes, a smile on her face as she intently looked at Chaewon, hopeful eyes is how what Chaewon was looking at can be described right now.</p><p>Chaewon remains silent, her gaze on the floor, not able to look directly at Yena anymore, her mind slowly proceeding what the older just told her. It’s a miracle how she’s even able to think right now, her breath was ragged, her heart was beating so fast that it made her head spin so much.</p><p>" I..." she looks up and sees the older holding in her tears, probably in fear of a rejection that will change everything.</p><p>"<em> I like you too.</em> "</p><p>One split second, Yena tears start to fall, and Chaewon panics, wiping them with her thumb while holding the umbrella with the other hand. " Why are you crying? I expected a happy dance from you! "</p><p>" You... you were taking so long that I thought... " the older's tears just keep falling on her pouty face, she almost sounded like a kicked puppy as she whined and Chaewon found it absolutely adorable, it still amazed her how Yena was the older one. Chaewon looks up at the bus stop and the timer says that they still had 3 minutes before the bus came. So Chaewon gained all of her braveness back, and envelops the older girl in a tight hug. They remain like this until the bus arrives, with Yena's face buried on her shoulder as she smiled like an idiot, Chaewon was now holding her new everything in her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teasing, an unavoidable step towards making everything official. As soon as they announced being girlfriends in front of their friends, they got teased a lot, and I mean a LOT. Though, after all the teasing, everyone felt really happy for the two.</p><p>" It was about time. " says Chaeyeon while shrugging, she had Sakura sitting on her lap as she hugged her from behind.</p><p>" Agreed. You two were basically drooling for each other, the romantic tension whenever we were all together was unbelievably disgusting. " continues Hyewon, and Chaewon can't help but lightly hit the latter on the shoulder.</p><p>" My Ssamu is all grown up. " says Eunbi while faking a sob and hugging ( more like headlocking ) Chaewon, making everyone start to laugh together.</p><p>Eunbi stops laughing and shifts her eyes from Yena to Chaewon with a warm smile. " Laughs aside, I'm glad you managed to melt my little kid's icy heart Yena. I was starting to worry about her being single forever. "</p><p>" It was a hard quest but I finally beat it. " Yena proudly says, putting a fist up in the air and Sakura immediately snorts at the game-like reference.</p><p>" Why do I associate with you two... " Chaewon covers her face in embarrassment.</p><p>" Oh shut up, you love me. " the older girls hugs her from behind and grins.</p><p>" Sadly, I do. " Chaewon chuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything changed, it felt like Chaewon had never been this happy in her whole life.</p><p>There was no Chaewon anymore, it was replaced by Chaewon and Yena.</p><p>The first thing she'd do in the morning is text her ducky " <em>Good morning</em> " and the last thing she'd do before falling asleep was text her " <em>Good night</em> ".</p><p>Her free days, that she once spent hanging out with the crew or Yeonhee, were now all mostly dedicated to going on dates with Yena.</p><p>Her phone gallery, that used to be so filled with selfies or occasional landscapes photos of when she travelled, was now only full of pictures of Yena or WITH Yena. Even her wallpaper was of the two of them while her lockscreen was a baby photo of her girlfriend.</p><p>Her entire daily life was full of the duck. So full that just the thought of losing it all felt scary, it was all going so fast. What once was her closet, was basically not hers anymore thanks to the many times that Yena came for a sleepover and left her clothes there to wash. Or even that spare toothbrush she left in the bathroom, since Yena figured she'd buy one and put it there rather than keep bringing the one she had at home over at Chaewon’s.  (And by the way, Chaewon’s mother completely adores Yena. But they never told her about their real relationship, after all, Chaewon wasn’t out yet.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their first kiss was something Chaewon was anticipating for a long time. But neither of the two made a move first.</p><p>Sometimes Chaewon just thought of pushing Yena into a wall and claiming those oh so pouty looking lips. It took a lot of effort to stop herself from doing so. But the frustration kept building up as the days kept passing.</p><p>She starts to lose her patience once Yena starts her teasing again. They're alone after school, the sun outside is setting and everyone is getting ready to leave school, except for a super focused Yena that had been trying to learn the new moves that Chaeyeon had taught her.</p><p>" Yena, we have to go. " stated Chaewon as she folded back her notebook. But she gets no response and once she looks up she sees the older still focused on the dance moves.</p><p>The younger walks next to her carefully, and rests herself on the side of the big mirror, but the older never notices her. " This requires some action " the younger says.</p><p>Chaewon tries to hold her smile back as she approaches her. Yena was frowing as she was watching the dance practice video on her phone, until she felt a sudden kiss on her cheek.</p><p>" W-wha-? " Yena jumps and almost falls back as she places a hand on the kissed cheek.</p><p>" That's what you get for ignoring me. " Chaewon sticks out her tongue and smiles.</p><p>" Kim Chaewon! " Yena grabs the latter and starts tickling her and the younger keeps laughing until her back's facing the wall.</p><p>" Oh my, I can't believe you're doing the kabe-don to me. " says Chaewon while wiping her tears with her thumb and pretends to be embarrassed.</p><p>" What did Sakura teach you... " Yena sighs, Sakura and Chaewon had started to watch anime together while Yena and Chaeyeon were practicing, and she guesses this is the side effect.</p><p>" Well? Isn't this the moment where you kiss me? " the younger teases as she puckers her lips and closes her eyes.</p><p>Yena stays silent as she bites her lips, Chaewon's eyes flutter open wondering about her girlfriend's silence.</p><p>She stares at Yena's eyes, before her attention turns once again to her so pouty lips, a gulp escapes as she watches the older one smirk and approaching her face slowly.</p><p>Their noses touch, the breathing intensifies, until Yena tilts her head to the side and finally claims the younger's lips. It starts off clumsy, after all neither of them had any experience, then Chaewon cups Yena's face and bites her lower lip, she wants more, this is not enough, and even though she's clumsy she still wants all of Yena, so she inserts her tongue inside, and that's enough to shaken the older girl to the point of making her fall of on her knees as Chaewon follows her down with their lips still pressed together.</p><p>It doesn't stop until Yena lightly pushes her breathless and gains some air " Well, that was some-" but Chaewon needed more, which was funny considering that she was only teasing the older about it, she didn’t expect the older to initiate the kiss. Chaewon rushes forward again, all the frustration built inside of her exploded as she claims Yena’s lips once again. It keeps going on until Chaewon finally loses her energy too and rest her forehead against Yena’s.</p><p>" I love you so damn much ducky. " Chaewon hugs her, feeling the warmth of the older spreading all across her.</p><p>" Yeah, me too. I love you. " the older responds, still breathless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A year passes, and the two were still as strong as ever.</p><p>Chaewon wanted to take it a step further, and Yena thought that since a year had passed, it was indeed the time for that, to make the younger completely hers.</p><p>Call it good luck, Chaewon's parents were away for work in another city and gave her permission to invite her friends for a sleepover while they were gone. Night falls, and they both want to make each other more... "theirs" than what they are now. Cause what they already have was not enough, and maybe giving each other their respective first time will make them more <em>solid </em>than what they are right now.</p><p>They fail though, Yena wanted to be the top, but was too clumsy with her work, Chaewon on the other side kept laughing at every touch of the older. They don't do it, but it's okay, they thought. <em>We still have time.</em></p><p>A bed conversation comes out while they embrace under the sheets, Yena brings out the topic first.</p><p>" What do you want to do after you end college... perhaps a singer? " she asks, but replies herself.</p><p>" Nah. Singing is my hobby, but I don't want to make a living out of it... does that mean you want to be an artist? " Chaewon asks back, while playing with Yena’s fingers that were wrapped around her stomach.</p><p>" No... same reason. Then, what do you want to do? "</p><p>Chaewon turns around and faces Yena " Promise not to laugh? "</p><p>Yena nods " Promise. "</p><p>Chaewon stays mum for a second, then looks at Yena’s eyes " A baker, a patissiere, I want to open up a cake shop or go to Paris and study. "</p><p>" ... maybe I should make my mom happy then, become an interpreter so that I can come to Paris with you. " Yena smiles.</p><p>" You’re dumb. " Chaewon giggles and quickly pecks the older’s lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Too good to be true, is what Chaewon kept telling herself. Yena's presence in her life was too good to be true. In the little time they had known each other, Yena had become the sunshine of her life.</p><p>The sleepovers had become one of their favorite things. Sometimes they would just spend them drinking a can of cola and talking about anything and everything, other times they would just play games together and if not that, just watch a movie.</p><p>" Have you watched this one? " Yena asks as she scrolled through the netflix movies.</p><p>" What's the name? " Chaewon replies while getting a blanket and sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>" The Vow. "</p><p>" Not yet. "</p><p>" Perfect, me neither. " Yena starts the film, gets up and closes the lights. Then she makes sure the volume is decent before she sits next to Chaewon, grabbing the blanket and enveloping both of them in it.</p><p>The movie ends, both of them sad, they wash their faces and go to Chaewon's bed. Another bed talk as Chaewon cuddled Yena.</p><p>" Hey... " Yena whispers, but hesitates before she continues. " ... what would you do if I lost my memories? "</p><p>" I... I would try to make you remember. " Chaewon replies as she hugs her girlfriend tighter, just the thought of it was horrifying.</p><p>" But what if I never remembered? "</p><p>" Then I would make you fall in love with me again. "</p><p>Yena turns around, her classic bright smile plastered all over her face.</p><p>" Promise? "</p><p>" <em>Promise.</em> "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Eunbi and Sakura graduated, leaving only Chaewon, Yena, Chaeyeon and Hyewon.</p><p>" Don't leave us with these two lovebirds... " Hyewon hugs Eunbi, as the former keeps smiling while she pats her girlfriend’s back.</p><p>" You two, don't ever flirt in front of my baby okay? " Eunbi looks at both Yena and Chaewon.</p><p>" Of course not, maybe we'll even find someone to replace you two. " Yena shrugs.</p><p>" As if. " Eunbi pinches Yena’s lips, resulting in a grumpy whine.</p><p>Chaewon looks at Eunbi, a melancholic feeling making its way in her chest " I'll miss you, even if I will still see you every day... not having you around at school is going to be lonely. " she says honestly and Eunbi looks a bit surprised, but soon after she hugs her.</p><p>" Aww, my Ssamu is being honest. " and it wasn't like the two would've never seen each other, after all they were neighbors, but every time Eunbi graduated and left her behind, Chaewon would always feel a bit like an pet who’s owned abandoned them.</p><p>They all spend their last day together, going to karaoke all the night, with a few drinks that are enough to make them all go crazy. Except for Eunbi, even though it was supposed to be her night she still wanted to be the mom friend and drank a lot less than the others.</p><p>Sakura sleeps over at Chaeyeon's, while Eunbi and Hyewon escort Yena and Chaewon to the latter's house.</p><p>" Eunbi... " Chaewon says as she hugs the older girl. " I'll miss you... don't leave me behind again... "</p><p>" Ssamu, I'm always going to be here for you, stop being so clingy every time I graduate before you. " Eunbi smiles warmly while patting the younger's back.</p><p>" I can't even get jealous of you two. " Yena mutters with a smile, it seems like the alcohol effect was slowly disappearing for her.</p><p>" That's right, I'm like an older sister to both of you. " she proudly says. " and now, take your drunk girlfriend upstairs, I'll see you tomorrow. "</p><p>“Bye, give her some of this in the morning.” Hyewon hands over a medicine and holds Eunbi’s hand as they both make their own way back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summer starts. Chaewon and Yena spend most of the time together since Sakura went back to Japan, with Chaeyeon following her while Eunbi was busy job hunting, and Hyewon didn’t leave home unless they were together.</p><p>Sometimes Chaewon would hang out with Yeonhee and her friends, much to Yena’s whines about that, and the older went back to her city to visit her old friends.</p><p>A normal summer, their first summer together. The two would go to the beach together, they would spend the nights in each other's houses, where they barbequed and slept outside while looking at the stars in the sky as Chaewon singed and Yena played the guitar for her. Ever since their sleepovers, or maybe even before that, Chaewon had created a new playlist on her phone, <em>Yemusic</em>, she named it. It had all the songs that Yena had recommended her, and she found herself listening to them more than her usual kid music.</p><p>It was perfect, everything one could ask for in a relationship.</p><p>But something was bound to happen, and the thing is, Chaewon didn't know that <em>that </em>something would happen so soon.</p><p>And she was left alone. Desperate. Lost. Scared. <em>Confused.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(</p><p>Yena had departed today, her parents finally got a break from work and decided to go to Japan for a vacation. Yena had to tag along of course. Chaewon was sad, saying goodbye, even if it was a week, wasn't easy.</p><p>" One week, you have to wait one week. " the older re-assured her girlfriend, and with a farewell kiss, Chaewon sent her away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The longest week of Chaewon’s life, that was. They had spent the days texting and video-calling each other... so in way or another, they both managed. Until, on the day of Yena’s supposed arrival everything shatters, <em>it breaks.</em></p><p>Yena had texted her, that morning.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ducky </b><b><span>♡:</span></b> <strong><span> We're almost at the airport, txt u again when I’m about to depart :*</span></strong></p><p> </p><p>But the text never came, only questions, Chaewon's questions.</p><p>One day.</p><p>Two days.</p><p>Three days.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Finally, on the fourth day a notice from Hyewon, who got a call from the class president.</p><p>Yena got into a car accident, she didn't even reach the airport.</p><p>Her parents both dead.</p><p>She was unconscious, and the doctor informed that with the brain damage she suffered she would either lose her memories or risk death.</p><p>" <em>Oh</em> " was all Chaewon could say on the phone before immediately hanging up without letting Hyewon speak.</p><p>Yena was… gone.</p><p>
  <em>Yena was gone.</em>
</p><p>)</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon never visits her. Too afraid of seeing her and being asked '<em>" Who are you? Do I know you? "</em></p><p>The crew never visits her either, thinking it was probably better like this rather than seeing Yena completely break down more than she already was. To them, Yena was the cute and bright friend they got to know for a year during college, and even though it felt wrong to just… abandoned her, they were too concerned with preventing Chaewon to do anything bad.</p><p>To Chaewon, Yena had betrayed her. She left her alone. Now, she has to live knowing that the love of her life doesn't even remember anything she did with her.</p><p><em>Resentment</em>, is all she can feel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1 year</p><p>2 years</p><p>3 years.</p><p>Until Yena's presence in her life was only a sad and bitter memory now.</p><p>In these 3 years, she never once visited or searched for her.</p><p>Sometimes, she would wonder about the what ifs. What if I did visit her, what if she died, <em>what if she stopped her from going on that trip</em>?</p><p>But it was too late, too late when she realized that she should've just been happy that Yena was still alive,</p><p>
  <em>too late when she realized that if Yena had lost her memories, then Chaewon broke their promise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pain, regret, depression, longing, missing... <em>Yena</em>.</p><p>The first year was not an easy one, after all, Chaewon had never felt the way she did for anyone else but Yena in her entire life. But she was too scared, she was a coward. And that was enough to make her think she had no right whatsoever to search for Yena anymore.</p><p>After she graduated from school, she asked her parents to send her to France. One thing that hasn't changed was her passion interest for baking, and her parents thought that if sending her into an unknown country would finally put a smile on their daughter's face, they might as well do it.</p><p>The day of her departure everyone came to see her off, and that moment was probably the first one she had ever seen Eunbi cry that much.</p><p>" You have to stay in contact okay? " the older says while hugging her real tight.</p><p>" Of course, Eunbi.. and it's not like I'll stay there my whole life, I'll just study for two years and come back! " Chaewon pats the older's back with a faint smile on her face.</p><p>" You say two years like it's nothing! That's A LOT of time Ssamu. " Eunbi breaks the hug and puts her two hands on Chaewon's shoulder.</p><p>" Babe, c'mon, you're going to make Chaewon late for her flight. " Hyewon breaks the two a part.</p><p>“Yeah, Eunbi, c’mon she’s probably having a hard time too.” And Chaewon finally saw the confirmation after all these years that Sakura was indeed more mature than what she let on. But, despite the older saying all of that, Chaewon could clearly see the sadness in Sakura's eyes, it was as if she wanted to stop her but didn't have the right to.</p><p>" Well, then... see you... on facetime! " Chaewon smiles and to her surprise she saw Hyewon tearing up " Hyewon... "</p><p>No one said anything, Hyewon behaving like this towards anyone but Eunbi was rare, so Chaewon couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the older. Then with a sigh, she finally nods and looks at all of them " I have to go... "</p><p>" Don't forget about me. " Yeonhee, who had also came to say goodbye to her, laughs and takes a step forward to envelop her friend in a hug.</p><p>" How could I. " Chaewon smiles “Thanks for being the best seatmate.”</p><p>" I want to be the first to taste your homemade pro level cake when you get back. "</p><p>" Let's see about that. " Chaewon shrugs earning a light punch from her friend.</p><p>Then, Chaewon finally departs without looking back. Because, to be honest, she was scared. Scared to fly into an unknown country with a language she barely spoke. Scared of being in a place where she didn’t know anyone. Scared of looking back and changing her mind. Even the fact that she would stay in her aunt and uncle's home (whom by the way, she had never met before) wasn't comforting her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's super hard, Chaewon gets more homesick that she thought she would. Everything is different here, but somehow, she manages to get used to the food, the culture and even understanding the language.</p><p>This was all thanks to a little puppy in her course though, and probably the only other Korean in the whole school beside her.</p><p>" Yujinie! " Chaewon sprinted while calling out the name of the girl.</p><p>" Oh, Chaewon, you're here! " the younger girl greeted her. Chaewon often found herself mesmerized by her beauty, Yujin was drop dead gorgeous, long lengs, shoulder-length wavy hair, charismatic but playful looking eyes and Chaewon's favourite, her dimpled smile that accompanied her crescent moon eyes.</p><p>" <em>Oui</em>! " Chaewon replies, the first thing she learned was saying yes, she unexpectedly started to like french, it wasn't a simple language but once you keep hearing it she found it quite cool sounding.</p><p>" Let's go then, they’re waiting for us. " Yujin grabs the older's hand. It wasn't unusual, maybe because by now they're used to the fact that skinship here is easier, kissing in the cheek is like a greeting, you even do it when you've just met the person.</p><p>Chaewon follows behind as the younger basically drags her. One of the other reason Chaewon immediately befriended Yujin was because she somewhat reminded her a lot of Eunbi. The way she really cares for her and can't leave her alone despite being younger yet still being the big baby that she is; as soon as Chaewon transferred and the teacher made Yujin her partner, she took care of her like they've always knew each other. And the Chaewon was glad, if not for her she'd be in the corner being the Chaewon of a year ago. Always being the snob that did not talk to anyone if it wasnt needed.</p><p>They begin the cooking class, the first task is to make a <em>croissant au chocolat</em>, Chaewon doesn't want to brag but even though she just transferred it she's considered a prodigy in class, she's too good at baking and impressed the teacher from the get go.</p><p>" Chaewon, I'll take over the doug, you prepare the chocolate " Yujin grabs the doug and starts folding it. Chaewon doesn't even reply and goes to the chocolate, putting some water in a pan and a bowl full of chocolate on top of it with a low heat.</p><p>Chaewon could not ask for a better partner, Yujin is not only pretty but also on par with her when it came to cooking skills. They soon finish the croissant and get an A grade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" We should, like, open up a bakery together when we go back to Korea. " says Chaewon enthusiastically.</p><p>" That's not a bad idea, but I'm going back in two years... " Yujin replies while sitting on the bench, turning to Chaewon with the two ice creams they've ordered.</p><p>" ...not a problem! I am too! " Chaewon smiles as she gets her mint chocolate ice cream from Yujin’s hand.</p><p>" Oh? You're only going to train 2 years? " Yujin looks at her while licking her melon flavored ice cream.</p><p>" Yeah, I think they're enough. " Chaewon smiles, a smug on her face.</p><p>" What a vain person you are... but I can't say you're not talented. " the younger smirks.</p><p>Chaewon stares at the girl beside her, now that she thought about it, she had never seen her together with anyone else but herself outside. A lot of people admired her from a far (she noticed whenever they strolled around school) but no one really talked to her unless it was in class.</p><p>" Yujinie, listen... are people bullying you? "</p><p>The younger coughs, almost spitting out the ice cream she was eating and wipes her mouth " what are you talking about? "</p><p>" No, well, you only hang out with me... "</p><p>Yujin pauses, and looks confused for a second before opening her mouth again " I don't think so... I just think the others don't find me approachable...? "</p><p>" Maybe it's because you're too pretty and talented? "</p><p>" I don't know... "</p><p>" C'mon, you want me to believe no boys ever confessed to you? " the older laughs and shoves the girl lightly with her elbow.</p><p>" They did... but.... I-I’m... I'm not... into... boys. " Yujin looks down on the ice cream dripping from her hand.</p><p>" O-oh... " Chaewon stutters.</p><p>" Are you disgusted? " the younger looks at Chaewon with a bitter smile on her face.</p><p>" No... don't worry, plus, I think I don't swing that way too. " she chuckles.</p><p>" Really? When did you discover it? "</p><p>" Mh... the only relationship I've ever had was with a girl. " Chaewon feels a little sting on her heart at the sole mention of her relationship with Yena.</p><p>" You've only dated once? that's surprising, I thought you'd be the popular type in Korea, from your looks and all." Yujin gets up and throws away what's left of her ice cream, then grabs a wet napkin from her bag and wipes her hand. When she doesn't hear Chaewon's reply she turns around only to see the older one with a troubled expression.</p><p>" Hey... what's wrong? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(</p><p>Chaewon ends up telling Yujin all about her experience in dating with Yena. The younger only offered a warm hug, but that was enough comforting for her.</p><p>She thought that after one year she would've moved on, but even only thinking about her, hearing her name, seeing something that reminded her of Yena... it hurt. It hurt like hell.</p><p><em>" Maybe it's because you've never had a proper 'ending' so your heart is still holding on the idea of the two of you " </em>is what Yujin had told her, and maybe it was that. Would she really never be able to move on unless she confronts Yena? <em>Did she actually want to move on?</em></p><p>)</p><p>Yujin grabs the phone and opens up the gallery, she never erased all the Yena related photos, they were all in a separate folder that she just could not delete.</p><p>" My ducky... did you actually lose your memory? And if you didn't... do you hate me with all your heart now? " she tears up thinking about it and turns off the phone before tossing it in the bed and slumping on it with arms wide open.</p><p>She closes her eyes and goes to sleep, and dreams of Yena,</p><p>
  <em>She hadn't dreamt of her in a while.</em>
</p><p>It was like Yena never went away: Chaewon woke up to find the older cuddled up next to her, and she could smell the sun as it enveloped all her senses. She took the girl in a skate park she had discovered, and watched how the latter would be in awe while looking around, then she turned around and smiled showing her that bright smile that she loved so much, making Chaewon feel like the happiest girl in the world.</p><p>But then she woke up, and Yena was not here next to her. Only the coldness and loneliness that took over her once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two years pass in a blink of an eye, Chaewon and Yujin went back to Korea together and transferred in a house alone. They did a bit of restructuring, so that the living room where you first walked into transformed in a proper pastry shop and the second floor became their actual living space. Fortunately, since they chose a rather populated area, business was above average too.</p><p>The first costumers they ever had, though, were Chaewon's crew.</p><p>(</p><p>After they bought the house, Eunbi, Sakura, Chaewon and Chaeyeon visited them. The crew had never met Yujin, so there was a bit of a misunderstanding at first.</p><p>" So... umh... you two are... " Eunbi starts, trying to sound delicate on the matter.</p><p>Chaewon and Yujin look at each other and laugh wholeheartedly. " No, no. We're just friends, bestfriends, you can even say sisters. " Chaewon denies.</p><p>" Hey, I'm your sister. Don't replace me like that. " Eunbi pouts.</p><p>" Right. Anyways, we're going to bake a cake, tell me what you guys think! " Chaewon drags Yujin into the kitchen while the others sit in what Chaewon had named 'a sorry excuse of a sofa'.</p><p>40 minutes and they comeback with an apple cake, not too fancy since there were not many cooking ingredients and tools yet.</p><p>" THIS IS SO GOOD! " Eunbi exclaims while covering her mouth, feeling touched.</p><p>" It really is, damn Chaewon, I knew you were a good good but this... and you too of course Yujin. " Chaeyeon nods in approval.</p><p>Sakura and Hyewon on the other side were just happily gulping down the cake.</p><p>)</p><p>They named their pastry shop <em>Ssamjin</em>, Chaewon found it stupid at first but Yujin had insisted and eventually the older just gave in and started liking it too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Thank you, sir. " Chaewon bows after one of costumers.</p><p>" It's okay, your cakes are the best in the whole town. I make sure to buy one whenever my grandkids finish it. " he smiles before going out.</p><p>" Phew, that sort of compliment makes one feel really good. " Chaewon proudly smiles while Yujin comes out of the kitchen with a new colorful cake that she carefully puts on display.</p><p>" You know, I didn't think we'd do this good. I mean, we even have usual costumers! " the younger gets up after setting the cake and smiles. " Maybe one day we'll even be able to open up a chain of pastry shops! "</p><p>" Maybe. " Chaewon smiles back at the hopeful girl.</p><p>" Oh, by the way, did your favorite costumer come today? " the younger smirks.</p><p>" H-huh? " Chaewon freezes and almost drops the tray she was holding.</p><p>" You know, that girl who has been coming here since... a month? I think. "</p><p>" I don't know what you're talking about... " the older pouts and looks outside the window's shop.</p><p>" Bitch please, the girl with the long wavy raven hair? the one who always gets the recommendation of the day? The one who looks like a freaking model? the one who keeps giving you <em>the looks</em> and is disappointed whenever I'm in the one at counter and not you? "</p><p>Chaewon grumbles " Okay fine, didn't see her today. "</p><p>Yujin sighs and walks up beside the older. " Are you still... entangled to <em>that</em>? "</p><p>" N-no... yes...” Chaewon pouts “I don't know... "</p><p>" Goddamn Chaewon, it's been 3 years. TRY.TO.SEE.<strong>SOMEONE</strong>. " Yujin waves her hands in the air desperately.</p><p>" It's not that easy! You think I never tried?! I thought I liked you for example but it turns out it's nothing like that. Or when people start taking interest in me, I see Yena in my mind telling me that I betrayed her! " Chaewon starts tearing up and ruffles her hair in exasperation.</p><p>" Hey guys! We-... what's going on here? " Sakura barged in with Chaeyeon and Hyewon behind.</p><p>" ...nothing, don't worry... " Chaewon smiles " So, you? What brings you here? "</p><p>" Ok, if you say so… Well, we wanted to invite you to a disco night, Hyewon's model friends will be there too. But Eunbi can't come since she has a shift. " Sakura jumps up and down enthusiastically</p><p>" Since when were you a model? " Chaewon looks at the slightly older girl amusedly.</p><p>" A week... "</p><p>" Is that so? Congratulations! I knew you'd end up getting casted with a face like that! Oh and... for the party, I think I'll pas- "</p><p>" We're both going. " Yujin smiles and grabs both of Sakura hands as they jump around together.</p><p>" Huh? Not me I'm- "</p><p>" We.are.both.going. " the younger turns around and looks at Chaewon with what the latter calls Yujin's playfully evil smirk.</p><p>In the end, she gives in, thinking it could not be that bad. First, she likes drinking, and second, she needs a bit of fun after all the work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's 11pm, Chaeyeon and Sakura come to pick up the two pâtissiers and they excitedly drive to the disco.</p><p>" Where are your friends? " Chaewon asks as soon as they arrived and she sees Hyewon waiting outside.</p><p>" They're waiting for us inside; we have our own corner reserved. " Hyewon replies as she signals for them all to follow her.</p><p>" Ohh, celebrities. " Yujin smiles excitedly at the idea.</p><p>They go inside, the place is rather big, loud EDM music played as predicted and Chaewon can't help but bop her head in rhythm even though she's only at the entrance. Today's outfit is quite provocative, skinny black high waisted shorts with a black blouse that showed the skin of her shoulders and long boots.</p><p>Hyewon leads the way inside, with Chaeyeon following right behind as she instantly grabs her girlfriend’s hand. <em>Possessive as always,</em> Chaewon thinks.</p><p>" Ooh, Hyewon you're here! " a tall girl suddenly waves at the latter.</p><p>" Yeah, these are the friends I've talked about. " she gestures the group to step forward since they were awkwardly looking at the models. " Umh... So, from left to right, this is Ryujin, Doyeon, Jisoo and Nako and the one who was waving is Wonyoung. "</p><p>" Wow... am I... in heaven? " Yujin says, nout loud enough for everyone to hear, but Chaewon had heard very clearly.</p><p>Hyewon goes back to introductions “Tall puppy is Yujin, big eyes if Sakura, possessive girlfriend is Chaeyeon and cutie is Chaewon."</p><p>They all shake hands before sitting together. Chaewon orders a custom drink, some beer and soju mixed together with a soda. As soon as she finishes, she eyes every person in this group, Sakura is talking to Nako, it probably felt nice talking in your native language from time to time, Chayeon, Ryujin and Doyeon are taking selfies, Jisoo was just talking with Hyewon, and Wonyoung was using her phone while Yujin kept stealing not so subtle glances towards her.</p><p>" Talk rather than creepily staring at her. " Chaewon scoffs, it's pretty rare seeing the ever so confident puppy being so nervous.</p><p>Yujin shoves her a bit with her elbow " Hey! I wasn't staring! " and the older can only reply with a chuckle "whatever."</p><p>" You have a nice taste though, she's really pretty, tall, nice body proportions, her aura screams <em>I’m the top model here</em>. " Chaewon nods as she looks at Wonyoung from head to toe. When finally, the said girl looks up from the screen and grins at both of them.</p><p>" If you two are going to check me out in secret, you should at least make it so that I can't hear you. "</p><p>Chaewon looks at her left and finds a Yujin smirking, before whispering " Oh god she's so my type. " to the older. " It's all or nothing.” she breathes out as she gets up to sits next to Wonyoung.</p><p>" I know we've already introduced ourselves but, I'm Yujin. Nice to meet you. " Yujin dashes out her charming smile accompanied those dimples that melted all the girls hearts.</p><p>" It's alright, I couldn't catch all of your names anyway. I'm Wonyoung, but I think you knew. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few drinks, and Chaewon manages to let the inner hyper girl in her come out and befriends the models, in particular Nako and Ryujin. Whom she almost got into an argument with when she asked ‘<em>why is someone so short like you a model</em>?’ only to clear out that she had asked because she was impressed rather than to mock her.</p><p>After that, the two basically dragged her in the center of the dance floor as they danced like wild animals with the music. Soon Jisoo and Hyewon also joined in and Chaewon felt like her mind was leaving her body, she just wanted to dance her heart out without thinking of anything, and maybe it was the drinks but at some point, she could not even understand what the heck she was doing.</p><p>Tired, she leaves the dance floor (much to the others complaint) and decides to go back to their reserved corner. Only, she sees from far away Sakura giving Chaeyeon A LOT of quick kisses everywhere as she hugs her from behind, and a Wonyoung with her legs crossed that keeps staring at Yujin's lips while the latter was talking (more like screaming so that she could be heard), and whenever those two made eye contact Chaewon could see, no, <em>feel</em> the flirty tension from far away.</p><p>Thanks to the loud music, they were forced to whisper into each other's ears, and every time Wonyoung did that, Yujin had that stupid grin plastered all over her face. At some point, Wonyoung even sat closer and pulled Yujin's hip closer to her too. And Chaewon knows that at that moment Yujin's soul left her body as she freezes at Wonyoung's touch much to the latter's amusement. So, Chaewon finally decides to spot staring and leave the stupid couples there to go to the bar to drink some more, because why the heck not.</p><p>There weren’t not a lot of people there, everyone is on the dancing floor so she's quick at finding a spot to sit. The bartender comes in front of her " What can I get you miss? "</p><p>" A blue lagoon, thank you. " Chaewon was done with beers and soju for tonight, and aimed for something a bit stronger yet sophisticated. After a few minutes, the bartender immediately prepares her the drink and serves it. " Here you go miss. "</p><p>Chaewon gulps it all down, and orders more and more, no one was there to stop her, probably all of them too busy making out or dancing. But she didn't feel like the alcohol was hitting her yet.</p><p>As she drank probably her 4th glass, Chaewon started feeling someone staring at her but when she looked around everyone was minding their own business. 1 more glass and she's basically sleeping on the counter, she pays the bartender and lies her head down on her crossed arms. She feels the stare again, and slightly looks up without moving her head too much, the stare came from the girl a few sits away from her.</p><p>Chaewon sits up and glances at the girl, this time the girl in question doesn't look away. The staring game begins as Chaewon slowly gulps down a glass of water, that girl had a familiar look, but she felt a bit too tipsy (or maybe slightly drunk) to recognize her. So she slowly processed her looks, long wavy black hair, kind eyes that were half closed like her, small build... " <em>oh</em>. " finally, it hit her. She gets up and sits a bit closer, but not next to each other.</p><p>" Rec of the day girl?" Chaewon asks awkwardly.</p><p>Thankfully the girl giggles showing her oh so gorgeous smile and cute eyes that turned even smaller " That's a weird way of naming people. "</p><p>" Sorry... but you do always get the recommendation of the day in my pastry. "</p><p>" Well, I trust everything you and your... girlfriend prepare is tasty. " the girlfriend part sounded more like a question.</p><p>" Ah, she's not my girlfriend, or sister, or cousin, or anything other than a friend and partner… you know, since it's our shop and all. " Chaewon smiles and sips her water.</p><p>" That's good. " the girl hummed as she drank her mojito. Maybe the alcohol hit both of them and Chaewon would swear that she heard that wrong or maybe the girl unintentionally said it out loud. (or did she say it on purpose?)</p><p>" So, what brings you here drinking alone like a sad rejected girl? " Chaewon tries to continue the conversation.</p><p>" Right back at you. " the girl replies with a chuckle.</p><p>Chaewon can’t help but smile before replying " Oh I just don't want to see my friends eating each other's faces and I think I've used all my energy to go back to the dance floor again. "</p><p>The girl lets out an <em>Oooh</em> before nervously shifting in her seat and glancing at Chaewon. " My friends are all on the dance floor too, but today I felt pretty chill so I just went here and had a few drinks. "</p><p>Chaewon nods and shifts a sit closer, the girl had a really low voice and could be barely heard. " I never caught your name... "</p><p>" It's Minjoo. Kim Minjoo. You're… Chaewon, right? " Minjoo hesitates a bit before speaking up.</p><p>" Oh, I'm flattered you already know my name. " Chaewon knowingly smirks, catching the blush that came on the girl’s face.</p><p>Minjoo giggles " It's because your <em>partner</em> yelled it a few times. "</p><p>" Well, it's nice to finally meet you properly, Minjoo. " Chaewon offers the girl a handshake.</p><p>" Yeah, I feel the same. "</p><p>" And, I know this is a weird request to make since we've just met but... could you come with me to the bathroom? I think I drank too much, but if I go alone, I might pass out there or… I don't even know... " Chaewon asks with a shy smile.</p><p>Minjoo thinks for a bit before nodding " Sure, let's go."</p><p>Chaewon and Minjoo get up from their sit, and it's only then that Chaewon realizes that she's more effed up than she thought. As soon as she sat up her head started to spin as she struggles a bit trying to stay still, but thankfully Minjoo grabs her by the hip and helps her up.</p><p>" Thanks. " Chaewon smiles. Minjoo only nods as she offers her hand " Let's go? "</p><p>They make their way through people dancing, to some making out, to some simply talking in the middle of the disco. Chaewon stares at the back figure of the girl in front of her, Yujin wasn't lying when she said that she was Chaewon's favorite customer. She found her pretty, no, really <em>really</em> beautiful and attractive. And here she was, holding her soft skinny hand while her head was spinning like crazy thanks to the loud music that made her understand nothing, Minjoo’s sweet jasmine perfume didn’t help at all either. Chaewon’s heart that was beating like crazy from the first time since… yeah.</p><p>" We're here... are you okay? " Minjoo lets go of her hand.</p><p>" Oh no... my hand is back to feeling lonely again. " Chaewon pouts and looks at her hand.</p><p>Minjoo giggles softly and that's when Chaewon blushes and closes her eyes while biting her lower lip " Tell me I did not say that out loud... " she facepalms herself.</p><p>" Well, I'll uh... g-go to the bathroom... now... yeah. " Chaewon points at the toilet and excuses herself.</p><p>She smacks her head lightly to the wall on her right " How dumb can you get, why would you say that out loud. " this time she whispers to herself as she lets out her pee.</p><p>Chaewon gets out of the bathroom to find Minjoo fiddling with her phone, she sighs and puts it near her lip as if she was kissing it. " Should I ask... "</p><p>" I'm back. " Chaewon interrupted her thought and the girl yelped and hid the phone behind her.</p><p>" O-oh... feeling better? " she stutters, her eyes big as a blush tinting her cheeks once again. <em>She almost looks like a frog.</em></p><p>" Yeah, thank you. What are you hiding behind you? " Chaewon pretends she doesn't know while smirking</p><p>" Nothing, just my cellphone. " Minjoo smiles, making Chaewon’s heartbeat go crazy once again.</p><p>" Speaking of cellphones... " Chaewon scratches the back of her head. " Umh... would you like to, maybe, exchange numbers? "</p><p>The girl's face lit up as she nods furiously " Yeah! "</p><p>The two exchange numbers and spend the rest of the night talking until Minjoo's friends call her. But whatever, they'd be seeing each other whenever Minjoo wants to eat a cake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" So, you're still not going to tell me what happened with that cute girl I saw you with earlier? " Yujin asks</p><p>" Nothing, we talked. Oh and, you know her. " Chaewon opens the cash register and takes out everything they earned. It's a job they usually do at night but they could not do it yesterday since they went to the disco. So here they were, at 5 am, basically sleepless, Yujin was preparing the ingredients while Chaewon counted the money.</p><p>" Really? But I don't think I ever saw her? "</p><p>" She's the one you called my <em>favorite costumer</em>. "</p><p>" What? No way. No way! " Yujin immediately drops whatever she was doing and runs towards the older.</p><p>" I got her name and her number. But I don’t think I did as good as you. You and that Wonhyun girl were basically all over each other. " Chaewon smirks at the younger, but the latter's smile vanishes.</p><p>" It's Wonyoung. And... I don't think it went that good... "</p><p>" Huh? Why? "</p><p>" She's too good for me. Really. I've never felt so stupid and incompetent. " Yujin buries her face in her hands.</p><p>" Someone being too good for you? I don't think so. Plus, from what I could see before deciding to leave you two alone, she found you cute. "</p><p>" You mean it? " Yujin looks up with hopeful eyes.</p><p>" Yeah, she looked at you the way Hyewon looks at Eunbi whenever the girl acts cute. " Chaewon assures</p><p>" Ok... but I did not get her number, so you're way ahead of me. " Yujin sighs.</p><p>" Well, it's only thanks to the alcohol. "</p><p>A message notification is heard throughout the room, Chaewon looks at her phone, her heart immediately soaring a bit, only to find zero messages, so she looks up from the screen and Yujin yelps like a little kid who just got her toy.</p><p>" What? " Chaewon asks, and the younger girl just shows her the phone with an uncontrollable stupid grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>unknown number:</b>
</p><p>Hi, it's Wonyoung!</p><p>I realized I forgot to ask your number... so I asked Hyewon for it.</p><p>I hope you don't mind :)</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're way ahead of me, I got Minjoo's number but we still haven't texted, meanwhile this girl is searching for you at 5am in the morning. "</p><p>Yujin squeals a bit, throwing punches in the air before grabbing her phone again " Well I'm going to reply... uh... let's see... " she thinks carefully before tapping a response.</p><p>Chaewon eyes her phone, thinking that maybe she should just hit up Minjoo first, after all she was the one who asked for the number. But she wipes the thought off, it's 5 am in the morning and Minjoo is no Wonyoung, girl was probably asleep by now. Chaewon looks at Yujin, a sisterly smile on her face " it's good that your love life is going well, but please go back to work. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin tells Chaewon everything about Wonyoung, even the tiny little details she isn't really interested about.</p><p>Wonyoung has an older sister, 3 years older than her, who is actually a famous actress, and Chaewon kinda already guessed that the girl looked like a rich girl, but now it was confirmed.</p><p>Wonyoung is super good at English, she went to an English kindergarten when she was little, also Yujin literally had a heart attack when she heard the girl speaking with an accent the first time.</p><p>Wonyoung's bestfriend is the small girl whom Chaewon befriended at the disco, Nako.</p><p>Wonyoung looks a lot like a big bunny and ‘a bunny needs a puppy’, Yujin had said.</p><p>"Chaewon, in a week or so Wonnie is going to come here with Nako and her sisters. We have to prepare the best cake we've ever prepared. Oh, the others are going to be there too. " says Yujin while reading the text on her phone.</p><p>" Gotcha. " Chaewon nods, already thinking of what to prepare.</p><p>If those two had a fast progress, then Chaewon and Minjoo were only able to move an inch from the starting line. Neither of the two ever texted, the only time they'd see each other was once, when Minjoo came to buy a cake, but even then Minjoo barely talked since she was shy and didn’t want to bother the girl who was busy working, and Chaewon... she felt complicated.</p><p>" Hello... " speak of the devil, Minjoo enters the shop and smiles brightly as soon as her eyes fall onto Chaewon.</p><p>" Hey... how are you? " Chaewon smiles back.</p><p>" All good, thank you... how about you? "</p><p>" Me too. The usual? "</p><p>Minjoo nods, and Chaewon grabs a piece of chocolate caramel cake, the recommendation of the day. It was a new cake Yujin had made in the morning.</p><p>" Here you go, it's 3000 won. " Chaewon hands over the carefully wrapped cake.</p><p>The girl pays and hesitates a bit before grabbing the cake " Umh, want to eat this with me? " she asks.</p><p>Just then, Yujin comes out and Chaewon glances at her. The younger nods at her " Go ahead. "</p><p>They sit outside the pastry shop and Minjoo opens the box.</p><p>" Serve yourself. " Chaewon puts a plate down for her and hands her a fork.</p><p>Minjoo pouts for a bit, before chuckling and looking at Chaewon’s eyes " Eat with me... it’s too much for me alone anyways."</p><p>The mood is awkward, it has been a while since she felt like this, the last time was when Yena and her where left alone for the first time. Chaewon sees the girl playing with her fork and glancing at her, only to avoid once again and taking a bite out of the cake.</p><p>" Say... " they both say simultaneously. Minjoo giggles, and something inside Chaewon’s stomach start to turn upside down at the sound of the cute giggle "you first."</p><p>" Well, this may come across as rude, but I never asked how old are you. " Chaewon starts to tap her fingers in the table to ease the nervousness.</p><p>" Oh... I was born in 2001. "</p><p>" Ah, I see, you're an year younger then. " Chaewon nods " What did you want to ask me? "</p><p>" Right. " Minjoo breathes out, and looks at Chaewon’s eyes " Say… Did I do something wrong? "</p><p>Chaewon frowns, tilting her head on the side confusedly “What do you mean? Why?”</p><p>" It's just... I've been waiting for a text but nothing ever came... and whenever I come here it feels like you're avoiding me... " Minjoo fiddles with her thumbs, a dejected look on her face.</p><p>" No! No… you didn't do anything wrong! It's me. I'm sorry... " Chaewon scratches her head, she had never felt so bad. It must've taken the younger a lot of courage to ask this, meanwhile Chaewon could only pathetically sigh because she did not want to face her feelings.</p><p>" It's you? " Minjoo shifts closer curiously.</p><p>" Yes... " Chaewon coughs " I can't explain it with words… I'll just show you this. " she brings out the cellphone from her pocket, the phone was so old but Chaewon never felt the necessity to change it to a better model, thinking it would’ve just been a waste of money.</p><p>Minjoo brings her face closer as Chaewon pulls up the '<em>My baby ducky</em>' folder in her gallery " Your girlfriend? ex? "the older asks</p><p>" My one and only ever ex. First love. The first person I've ever loved with all my heart. And I... still think that I do. "</p><p>" Then why won't you chase after her again? " Minjoo frowns.</p><p>" She... while we were still dating, while we were at the peak of our relationship, she had an accident and lost her memories... or died. I don't know. I never searched for her because I'm a coward that doesn't want to face the reality." Chaewon smiles bitterly and looks at Minjoo " What a creep, right? A lot of years passed and I still can't seem to move on. "</p><p>Minjoo sits back and stretches her arm before putting them down and resting her face on her palms " Not at all. It's your first love after all. We're always going to hold them a special place in our heart. Plus, in your case, you never got a proper closure with her. " she smiles " So, this is what's holding you back from texting me a <em>hey</em>? "</p><p>Chaewon chuckles " Yep. "</p><p>" Then... I won't ever tell you to forget about her, but consider the fact that someone here, namely me, finds you really cute. " Minjoo chuckles, making Chaewon’s heart go insane once again, it’s amazing how forward she with her feelings. " My shift is starting soon; I have to go. Bye, Chaewon. "</p><p>As Minjoo's figure disappears, Yujin opens the door, looking amusedly at Chaewon as the latter stared at the girl with dreamy eyes, then she sits where the former girl once was. " It's time you give me your phone so that I can delete your Ducky's photos and music folders. "</p><p>Chaewon never gives Yujin her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week passes, Chaewon finally texts Minjoo, the two grew closer in no time. Chaewon learns that Minjoo works as a film-maker, the latter showed her some of her clips, and Chaewon was really super impressed. Minjoo was literally a do it all, she knew how to cook, she knew how to play the guitar, the piano and not to mention, she even modeled from time to time. Also, Minjoo is actually more goofy and clumsy than she thought, which Chaewon found absolutely adorable.</p><p>Yujin's progress with Wonyoung was also going pretty well. The two were basically girlfriends but they still won't make it official. None of the two wanted to confess first from what Chaewon could see.</p><p>" Perfect. Updated strawberry cake. I'm sure they're going to love this. " Chaewon wipes a bit of her sweat and decorates the cake. Both of Wonyoung's and Nako’s sisters were going to come today as planned.</p><p>" Here, add these. " Yujin had just made a flower with sugar paste.</p><p>" Ohh, look at this! You've improved Ahn Yujin. " Chaewon claps as she sees the very detailed flower made out of sugar." How long till they're here? "</p><p>" They should be here actually. Oh! " Sakura and Chaeyeon arrived, they befriended Nako and Wonyoung so they had wanted to come too.</p><p>" Where are the others? " Yujin asks</p><p>" I don't know, didn't see anyone yet. " replies Sakura.</p><p>" Maybe it's that car that is coming? " Chaeyeon looks ouside, a blue car was coming here and stopped right in front of the pastry shop.</p><p>" I see bean pole and a midget, yes it's them. " Yujin giggles, and Chaewon goes inside the kitchen to grab the cake.</p><p>" Wassup everyone. This is my sister, Miyeon. " says Wonyoung.</p><p>(<b>A.N</b>. I don’t know the actual name of Wonyoung’s sister lol, so I made this one up)</p><p>" I'm a fan! " Chaewon could hear Sakura freak out from the kitchen, which made her giggle lightly at the older. Then as she neatly slices the cake, she hears the door opening again.</p><p>" Hi everyone! So… this is my big brother Mitz. " says Nako.</p><p>Chaewon comes out of the kitchen and places the cake in a table, she feels intense stares on her and looks up to find Sakura and Chaeyeon looking at her like they've seen a ghost.</p><p>" And these ones here are my big sister Miyu, and my little sister, Yeri. "</p><p>" Nice to meet you all. " and that's when everything breaks once again, that voice was super familiar, too familiar, <em>so incredibly familiar</em>. Chaewon freezes and her eyes not moving from Sakura, who had worried expression all over her face.</p><p>She gulps, and finally looks up. All the strength on her legs is about to give up. She's still the same, bright smile and pouty lips, only that now her hair a bit longer, her whole demeanor a bit more reserved… and… when they make eye contact, she doesn't run towards Chaewon to hug her tightly anymore,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>her name is not Yena anymore, it's Miyu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon can’t help it, she keeps staring at Yena, whom looks at her weirdly and everyone else in the room turns around to look at Chaewon too. Sakura and Chaeyeon were thinking of how they should break the silence, Yujin never really properly saw Yena, so she did not recognize her. And the others... they were just confused.</p><p>" What's with this mood? " Wonyoung finally breaks the ice and Chaewon wants to speak, she wants to say something, anything, but it's like her mouth is sealed shut.</p><p>" Your older brother looks like a friend of mine who Chaewon was really close to, so I guess she thought he was him, right, Chaewon? " Sakura smiles. Chaewon forces herself to give a nod and everyone seems to brush it off.</p><p>" Yeah, onii-chan has a pretty common face. " Nako snorts</p><p>" Hey! " his older brother, Mitz, gives her a light smack on the shoulder.</p><p>" Ah, strawberry cake! " Yena, no, Miyu runs towards the cake with enthusiasm. Too close to Chaewon, this was too much for the latter to handle.</p><p>" I'll get the drinks. " Chaewon smiles and immediately walks towards the kitchen as fast as she can.</p><p>" We'll help! " Sakura gets up and grabs Chaeyeon's hand.</p><p>Chaewon rests her back on the fridge, before falling down slowly and embracing her legs. Her breath is unstable, her mind spinning, what was going on? Everything happened too fast, again. She really felt like throwing up right now. Sakura and Chaeyeon come running and sit down next to the girl that seemed wrapped up like a tiny ball.</p><p>" Hey... we don't know for sure if it's her... " Chaeyeon pats the girl's head.</p><p>" That's right, you know that weird saying of <em>you have at least one twin around the world</em>? Maybe that girl is not... Yena. " Sakura hesitates a bit, unsure of what she was saying herself.</p><p>" Thank you... but... if it really is her... can you guys help me confirm it? " Chaewon raises her head and looks at the two friends.</p><p>" Of course! But, how? " says Sakura.</p><p>" I don't know but... I want to know. I <em>have</em> to know. " Chaewon frowns and nods to herself.</p><p>" And once you know? " Yujin comes to the kitchen, with her arms crossed. " I came here because you were taking too long. Let's take the drinks and talk about this later. "</p><p>Sakura and Chaeyeon help Chaewon stand up and open the fridge to grab coca cola, sprite and lemon/peach/green iced tea. They all go out together and the rest was just sitting comfortably while sharing a nice conversation about Miyeon's new drama.</p><p>" Here you go, we didn't know what you wanted so we just brought it all. " Yujin serves the glasses to the clients (or guests).</p><p>" Oh, you didn't have to. " Miyeon bows and smiles.</p><p>Chaewon bows and sits next to Sakura and Yujin, as far away as possible from Yena. Just the tiny bit of the latter's perfume would make Yena remember everything about her, and only the thought was able to almost drive her insane.</p><p>" Umh... how long have you all been in Korea? " Sakura asks carefully, Chaeyeon only glances at her girlfriend.</p><p>The siblings all look at each other, and then at the one in the middle, and the latter only shrugs with a faint smile, probably a sign that it was 'okay' to say whatever they were going to say.</p><p>" Uh... me and Nii-chan and Yeri have been here for 4 years or so... Miyu... I think she was born here."</p><p>" Oh... are you...? " Sakura bows in apology.</p><p>" It's okay don't worry about it, and we don't really look alike at all, so you would've realized sooner or later. " Miyu chuckles, scratching her cheeks, her habit still didn’t leave her.</p><p>" Well, I'm glad you're our sister. " Yeri, the youngest, smiles at Miyu.</p><p>They spend a bit of time together and Chaewon realizes that Yena is not the same person but at the same time she is. She's still the little ducky that loved strawberry and chocolate flavored everything, that liked playing the guitar, that was as fluffy and warm as a ball of sunshine. It’s like she was Yena, but with a different name. Though much quieter than she was before, a bit more mature and with slightly longer hair.</p><p>All the siblings eventually leave, leaving only Chaewon, Yujin, Chaeyeon and Sakura behind, the latter called Eunbi over and in no time a loud girl came in the shop.</p><p>" I'm here! Where's Yena? " Eunbi burst in with heavy breaths, Hyewon following soon after.</p><p>" Yena, " Chaeyeon puts emphasis on the name " left a good 20 minutes ago with the others. "</p><p>" Oh, okay... I wanted to see... if she still looked the same. " Eunbi smiles and looks at Chaewon in a bittersweet way.</p><p>Chaewon avoids the latter's eyes and bites her lip, she stands up and puts the 'closed' sign in front of the shop's door. Yujin leaves her seat and stands in the center, clearing her voice and grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p>" Well, Chaewon. How do you... feel? What is it that you want to do now? " Yujin stares at the older with piercing eyes.</p><p>" I... want to get to know her… Miyu. " Chaewon looks up at the younger, who hesitantly nods.</p><p>" What about Minjoo? " Yujin asks again, and damn, her questions were too hard and Chaewon really felt too messed up for these kinds of questions.</p><p>" Who's Minjoo? " Eunbi asks with a confused expression.</p><p>" A costumer who has a <em>huge</em> crush on Chaewon, and they've just started to go out on dates. " replies Sakura.</p><p>" They're not dates babe, " Chaeyeon defends Chaewon " They're just hanging out, like friends. "</p><p>" I see... do you like her Ssamu? " Eunbi switches her attention on Chaewon once again.</p><p>Chaewon breathes in, thinking for a second before replying " Minjoo is nice, she's pretty and kind, she listens to my stupid jokes and makes me feel good when we hang out... but I don't know if that's… love. "</p><p>" You always reject everyone who tries to be something more than friends with you, you never give them a chance, in these few years that I've known you, you've always been so hanged up on Yena! But now. whenever I see you with Minjoo, I saw you light up again, I saw that you were interested! Do you really want to stop everything to go and chase Yena? Is she even Yena anymore?! " Yujin is stern, her words far too real from the idea that Chaewon wanted to believe in. That she could take it all back and be happy with Yena again.</p><p>" But what if it's fate? Why the heck would I meet Yena again? Sure, she lost her memories and she might not be the same person, but just the fact that I got to meet her again, isn't there a reason why? " says Chaewon, her words desperate, trying to hold on into that little hope of fate.</p><p>" So, you want me to believe it's destiny? " Yujin scoffs incredulously.</p><p>" Maybe I do ok?! Why do you even care?! " Chaewon yells and that's when she takes the younger girl off guard " ... I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you... it's just... "</p><p>" No, I'm sorry... I went too far too; I know how much you like Yena. " Yujin nods and approaches the older to hug her.</p><p>“Chaewon” Eunbi interrupts " If you really want to go back to chasing Yena, then you should at least end things with this Minjoo girl before the both of you get hurt. "</p><p>" Yeah... " Chaewon grabs her phone and invites Minjoo to hang out tomorrow, a part of her felt sad because Yujin was not wrong, Chaewon did like Minjoo in some sort of way, but just the sight of Yena was enough to erase that thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Fighting, me. " Chaewon encourages herself and sprays perfume before going out to the meeting place.</p><p>It's rather sunny, they're meeting at a park near the center of the town, there aren't a lot of people around, some are walking their dogs around and some couples were passing by. Not even 3 minutes and Minjo appears, with her pretty smile, clumsily running towards Chaewon.</p><p>" I'm sorry, did you wait long? " Minjoo chuckles and Chaewon can see a bit of flush on her cheeks. The younger girl was wearing a simple dress with a brown coat, her hair tied up in a cute wavy ponytail with two loose strands falling on the side of her cheeks, meanwhile Chaewon only had a comfy sweater, black jeans and a black beret.</p><p>" Not really, just 2 minutes." Chaewon smiles, thinking of how cute and pretty and soft Minjoo looked, but she doesn't tell her, she shouldn't. Today is the end.</p><p>" I see, that's good. " Minjoo giggles, turning Chaewon’s chest warm, and they start walking " So... where are you taking me? "</p><p>" Out for a coffee, I wanted to talk to you about something... " Chaewon glances at the younger, who halted for a second before starting to walk again.</p><p>" Ah... really? I see... " Minjoo hums, in such a soft way that it was barely audible. Chaewon started to wonder if the younger girl already knew what she was going to talk about or if she thought of something completely different.</p><p>They don't talk, Chaewon only occasionally steals glances at the younger, whom walks closer to her to the point where their hands are touching, but none of the two grab the other. It's a good thing that the cafe was not that far away, the silence was killing her, thankfully 10 minutes or less and they had arrived.</p><p>" Let's sit here... uhm, what do you want? my treat. " Chaewon smiles and looks at the menu.</p><p>" I'll have a caramel macchiato, thanks. " Minjoo sits down and places her bag on her legs. " So... what did you want to talk about? "</p><p>" I... you see... "</p><p>" You...? " Minjoo smiles and tilts her head to the side in a cute way. The older gulps, her words stuck in her throat, suddenly everything Yujin said to her last night came to mind, and she started thinking that it made sense. Did she really want to end things with Minjoo? The Minjoo that is so so so pretty that Chaewon spent the past few weeks shamelessly admiring her face, much to the latter's embarrassment? Minjoo that laughs brightly at her corny jokes and listens to all the bullshit she says? Patient Minjoo who always encourages her and concerned Minjoo that always makes sure to text her that she should eat all her meals?</p><p>" Hey... what's wrong? " The younger wakes Chaewon from her thoughts, and she tries to say something again but her heart doesn't cooperate with her mind. " Why the sad face? What's wrong? "</p><p>" Ah... nothing, just got lost in the clouds for a second " Chaewon wipes away her thoughts. Her heart hurts, she really doesn't know what she wants anymore. Just one look at the younger and her heart was stinging, her stomach was turning and it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>" Hey... you can tell me anything that's bothering you, I did say that I'd always listen to your problems, remember? " Minjoo said it in such a soft way that Chaewon felt that letting go of… whatever they had was getting even harder than it already was.</p><p>Chaewon sighs for the 100th time today and looks at Minjoo in the eyes " I met Yena again yesterday. You know? that ex that I told you about… and I thought that it was fate, but she doesn’t remember me, as I expected… so I thought that I should get to know her again or something...” Chaewon  stopped talking, but couldn’t read the look in the younger’s eyes, so she continued “Today, I wanted to end this thing we have going on here, because I didn't want to hurt you, you don’t deserve that. And, you know… I just wanted stop whatever<em> this</em> thing between us is from escalating. But then I realized that the thought of losing you, I don’t like that either, it’s scary, I don’t like what I’m feeling at all, it’s super selfish so we should just st-”</p><p>Minjoo stops Chaewon's babbling by placing one of her fingers on the older's lips.</p><p>" Thank you... for telling me all of this. " The younger smiles but Chaewon can clearly see the hurt beneath that smile. " I like you… a lot. That's no secret, right? " she chuckles " I want to prove to you how much I like you by saying that I won't give up on you and so on, but the one thing that I know is how much you've loved Yena for the past years... It’s one of the things that made me fall even more for you. So, I agree, I think that what you two have is fate, and I will let you go because it feels right, but... because I'm also very selfish, I have a request” Minjoo bites her lips hesitantly “Can you be my girlfriend… just for today? Just mine, for a few hours...? Then I will completely let you go."</p><p>The older wants to say no, this will make it all worse, but she can't. She gives in. " Of course... Shall we go on a proper date then? "</p><p>" Yeah! "</p><p> </p><p>They go on a 'proper date' this time. As soon as they stepped out of the café, Minjoo immediately held Chaewon’s hand, a grin on her face ‘<em>girlfriends hold hands</em>!’ she said cutely, Chaewon could swear she melted right there, and the fact that Minjoo’s hand was so so so soft, probably the softest thing she ever held in her hand, it made her heart beat so much. They never let go of each other's hand while walking, strolling around in a park and sitting by a tree, small talk that leads them to know even more about each other, the younger usually never asked Chaewon about Yena, but today all she ever did was ask about her, the details of how they met each other, how she came to like the girl ecc.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minjoo is the one with the car, but Chaewon still goes with her to her house because she wanted Minjoo to use all this 'one day girlfriend' time. The younger’s parents were still not at home because they often worked oversea. Speaking of which, when Minjoo went with them a few days ago she bought Chaewon a gift, a cub tiger keychain. " I've been wanting to give this to you, but I always forget to do so... it might be weird to give it right now, but it's still a present so I hope you accept it. " the older accepts the gift since she knows Minjoo would get hurt and pretend to be okay if she refused it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon carries Minjoo like a princess around the spacious living room, and finds it immensely adorable how the younger girl wiggled her legs in the air, giggling like a little girl while holding onto Chaewon's neck for her dear life.</p><p>Stupid damn games.</p><p>Stupid damn Chaewon who accepted the one-day girlfriend thing.</p><p>Stupid Minjoo who look so soft, and cute and pretty and is kind to her and makes her feel warm inside with her damn jasmine perfume and giggles that sounded like the best damn music in Chaewon’s ears.</p><p>Stupid Chaewon, that caught stupid Minjoo staring at her like she wanted to melt the older just with a look, like she was the most precious thing in the world and she wanted the older to feel all the love she has for her.</p><p>Stop it</p><p>
  <em>Stop making it harder than it already is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" It's almost 11pm, you should go home, it's okay. I had fun, thank you. " Minjoo removes both the sheets and her legs from Chaewon's lap after they finish a movie, the kissing booth, the older parts her lips slightly, wanting to say something, but ends up hesitantly nodding and getting up slowly as she starts putting on a leather jacket, Minjoo bites her lips and leaves to open the door.</p><p>" Well then, you're my ex-girlfriend now huh? " Chaewon jokes and Minjoo can only faintly smile. <em>Why did I say that, that was so unnecessary.</em></p><p>" Yep, it's time to say goodbye, now I can finally lose weight. " Minjoo chuckles, and Chaewon was about to ask what she meant but then she thought that them '<em>breaking up</em>’ was of course leading to the older not coming by the shop to buy cakes again.</p><p>Chaewon’s breathing start to get ragged, her lips slightly trembling as she looked at the younger, who was doing her best to stay composed." Yeah... it was nice hanging out with you these past few weeks. "</p><p>Minjoo hums, with the same sweet smile on her face that Chaewon loved to see, and steps back. " So... goodbye? "</p><p>Chaewon only manages to nod, because she can't speak anymore, if she does, words she <em>shouldn't </em>say would come out of her damn mouth.</p><p>" I'm... I’m going to close the door now. I'll see you... when I see you. If I ever see you." Minjoo forces out a giggle and Chaewon just nods again, her eyes looking at the beautiful girl in front of her longingly.</p><p>Minjoo's eyes starts getting teary and Chaewon's heart immediately stinging sharply as she sees the younger girl slowly breaking down " Ah... I'm sorry… I’m so stupid, we said we wouldn't cry didn't we... " she laughs. The older girl walks forward as the door behind her closes, Minjoo looks at the latter in shock and tries to proceess what was happening with her teary eyes, Chaewon quietly makes her arm go around Minjoo’s waist, pulling her so close, hugging her so<em> tight</em> that the younger could feel how much she was trembling, making the both of them fall down on their bottom. Chaewon's back was resting on the now closed door and Minjoo had with all her weight on the older one.</p><p>Minjoo gently pushes the older girl away and the two lock gazes, no words were needed, only Minjoo's touch on Chaewon’s cheek. Soft, so so soft, like she wasn’t sure that this was happening, like she was making sure Chaewon was real, and then she places her soft lips on the older’s closed eye.</p><p>" Hey... listen to me. I'm okay... I'm sorry for tearing up, seriously, don't worry about me. " One of the things Chaewon really loved about Minjoo was her voice, so husky and low, and gentle… every time she heard it from up close it would literally tingle all her senses and make her feel so calm.</p><p>Chaewon nods, leaning on Minjoo’s touch, before one of her hand also makes its way to Minjoo’s cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears started to fall. “Don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart here.” Chaewon’s voice cracks, she couldn’t think, she could barely even <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>Then grabs Minjoo’s hand and kisses her palm, then her forehead, her nose, and the corner of her lips. She parts ways and sees a blushing Minjoo, but her eyes still fixated on Chaewon.</p><p>" Stop being this cute and beautiful, how am I supposed to leave you. " Chaewon sighs, and she can’t help but lean in, so carefully. She was breathing and not breathing at the same time, her heart beating and she doesn’t even feel the coldness of the room; all Chaewon could feel was Minjoo, she was everywhere, filling everything inside Chaewon’s heart.</p><p>" Stop hugging me and kissing me, how am I supposed to let you go. " Minjoo retorts back with a chuckle as her arms go around Chaewon’s neck, pulling her even closer if that was even possible.</p><p>“Minjoo… I’m really sorry but… I really have to do this.”  And Chaewon leans in to kiss her. Minjoo’s lips were softer than anything she’d ever known, she bit the lower lip, and it felt like biting ice cream, and she was sweet… so effortlessly sweet.</p><p>“Chae-” Minjoo breathes out.</p><p>Chaewon doesn’t give her the time to, she kisses the younger again, this time stronger, desperate, like she’s dying to memorize the feel of Minjoo’s lips against hers. The taste of Minjoo’s chocolate lips was driving her crazy.</p><p>Chaewon literally felt like she had lost her mind, she’s falling and falling deep inside a hole that could have no way out. She literally felt like a disaster, she wanted to drown into Minjoo, she wanted to kiss her until they both collapsed because of loss of air.</p><p>With every second that passed the kiss became more urgent, deeper. And Chaewon is spinning, she’s dizzy and yet she feels an ache inside her hearth, it’s <em>wanting</em>. It’s so desperate and she clings into Minjoo, like she didn’t even know that it would feel so good to be close to someone.</p><p>Chaewon parts her lips from Minjoo’s, she starts to breathe as if she had forgotten to just two seconds ago and she rests her forehead against the younger’s " Wow… this… really hurts. It sucks, I really don't want to let you go. "</p><p>Minjoo sniffs lightly and lets out a giggle before looking back up and into Chaewon's eyes. " Right now, you're just feeling pity. Don't mistake this feeling. "</p><p>The older looked down in confusion, was the feeling she had right now really pity? Yujin's words were spinning around her brain, why wouldn't she like Minjoo? It was true that she was literally the only one beside Yena that was able to make her feel so much.</p><p>" Because you still love her. You still love Yena." the younger girl gets up and offers Chaewon a hand, pulling her up.</p><p>" H-huh? Did I say it out loud? "</p><p>Minjoo shakes her head " No, I got a feeling that you were thinking of a reason of why you wouldn't like me. "</p><p>" You got me... " Chaewon forces out a laugh and walks out of the door once again. " Good night... Maybe not immediately, but one day, come to our shop again ok? "</p><p>" Yep! Good night. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Eunbi... I need you. " Chaewon rings the bell at Eunbi’s door and the older comes out with her oversized pajamas and a sleepy face.</p><p>" Oh my! Ssamu, what are you doing here this late? "</p><p>" I told Minjoo... everything... but now... I don't know... " the older started to tear up. Eunbi always had this effect on her, it was hard for Chaewon to express herself to her friends, but with Eunbi it was just so easy, she would easily say everything to the older unconsciously. That's why there were no secrets between the two of them.</p><p>" Alright come inside, girls night, I've got some soju too! "</p><p>Chaewon comes inside and lies flat on the couch while Eunbi grabs some snacks and alcohol, everything comes out better with the help of drinks.</p><p>“Where’s Hyewon?” Chaewon curiously looks around when she noticed that the girl wasn’t in the house.</p><p>“Still at work. But let’s not talk about that. So, I’m assuming you ended things with this Minjoo girl? " the older opens up a pack of chips and takes a mouthful of them.</p><p>" Yes... but a part of me really didn't want to. A part of me is glad and the other regrets it all. "</p><p>" And...? "</p><p>" And I don't know! "</p><p>" Since I don't want to answer this for you, why do you think you regret it in the first place? "</p><p>" Because... at some point I did start to like her... but I still feel like I love Yena. "</p><p>" Bingo. The answer is... you like both. " Eunbi shrugs, ruffling the younger girl’s hair.</p><p>Chaewon frowns " So, what do I do? "</p><p>" Lay low... figure out your feelings, you already sort of ended things with this Minjoo girl and I don't think you're going to see Yena that much. "</p><p>Chaewon bites her lips, Eunbi was right. Chaewon thought she should go and search for Yena once again but maybe not seeing her WAS the right solution. She sleeps over at Eunbi's and Chaewon is glad because it has been a while since the two spent time together, the older was too busy with her work meanwhile Chaewon was oversea for 2 years and ever since she returned, she had been working hard with Yujin.</p><p>Eunbi wanted all the details about Minjoo, how the two had met, why did she start liking her after what seemed like an eternety of Chaewon wanting only Yena and no one else and most of all, she wanted to see what she looked like.</p><p>The older did take a picture with Minjoo just once, during this one-day girlfriend thingy. The younger had wanted a cute picture where Chaewon hugged her from behind while cutely kissing her cheek.</p><p>" I must say Kim Chaewon…. this does not look like two fake girlfriends at all. " Eunbi snorts at how lovingly Chaewon looked while kissing that girl’s cheek.</p><p>" Because I did- no... I do like her. "</p><p>" At least you have that figured out! Oh and... " Eunbi looks at the younger with a thumbs up " she's really pretty! Drop dead gorgeous I must say, and I’m Kang Hyewon’s girlfriend you know? So that’s saying something. But well, as expected of Kim Chaewon. "</p><p>" Hey, what do you take me for? Some kind of girl that only likes pretty ones? " Chaewon lightly pushes the older and laughs.</p><p>" Trying to deny it? Remember Miru from middle school? She was your first crush and she was like the prettiest girl in the school? Then, Yena is quite the looker herself, you know yourself she was pretty popular with both boys and girls. "</p><p>" ...fine. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This "pause" period was working pretty well, Chaewon concentrated on her work which made Yujin happy and motivated too. Minjoo was nowhere to be seen (which was understandable) and it's not like Yena would show up out of nowhere in here.</p><p>" How's it going with Wonyoung anyways? " said the older while decorating her new chocolate mint cake.</p><p>" He.he.he. " Yujin laughs arrogantly " That girl finally asked me out, took ages. But finally, a joy for me. "</p><p>" Really?! Finally! How? I want the details! I really thought that it would be you who would confess " Chaewon puts down her utensils and faces the smirking puppy.</p><p>" Well, you know that we'd always go out almost every week-end so it was basically like we were already girlfriends, but with no official titles... This Saturday she took me to an unusual place! Because, usually we would go and hang out at her home, or watch a movie outside, theme parks and all those things you usually do on dates you know? This time though, we went out at night and she took me to this cliff and did the cutest thing ever. "  Yujin blushes and smiles like an idiot just remembering.</p><p>" Spill it! "</p><p>" You know how she hates anything cheesy right? But this time, she did it herself! "</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">YUJIN POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p>" Hey, Wonyoung where are you taking me? "</p><p>" Hush you annoying puppy, just follow me. And keep your eyes closed! "</p><p>The two had just got off the car and the younger immediately put something over Yujin's eyes and grabbed her by the wrist.</p><p>" Even if I opened them, you put this thing over my eyes, I can't see anything. "</p><p>" Good. " Wonyoung chuckles and that's enough for Yujin to feel happy, although she's still nagging. " Ok... we're here... "</p><p>Yujin was about to remove the thing over her eyes, when she felt two hands stopping her.</p><p>" Wait."</p><p>" Oh c'mon, what's happening. "</p><p>" Patience, Ahn Yujin."</p><p>With what little the older could hear, she heard the sound of a lighter and suddenly her vision that surrounded by darkness could see a bit of orange light in the corners. It was starting to get warmer in this chilly night, so she had guessed that Wonyoung had lit up a fire.</p><p>" Y-you can remove it... but promise not to laugh. "</p><p>Yujin gulps, what just a few seconds ago was the feeling of wanting to remove the damn blindfold turned into sudden hesitation, Wonyoung sounded too serious and stuttery which made her nervous herself.</p><p>" Ok... I promise. " As she removes the blindfold, she's greeted with bright light coming from the fire, and a spectacular view with the girl she so much liked sitting by the fire with what looked like a pianola in her hands.</p><p>Wonyoung started to cough and it finally hit Yujin. Was this going to be a serenade? How did she not know that the younger could sing?</p><p>" 1... 2... 3... " the younger starts to nod to herself and plays the first few notes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Memories etched between the passing seasons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among them, I remember the first day that I saw you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your innocent laughter on a sunny summer day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That dazzling moment will become an eternity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay together, sailing into the night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you, who made the deep darkness in all the sea turn pink</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again and again and again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t falter even when life passes us by</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t stop like the radiant girl that summer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t change like the unchanging wish every summer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Promise me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yujin now had this huge grin plastered all over her face while the younger one was looking down, it was one of those rare times she got to see a shy Wonyoung. She walks over to the girl and helps put the pianola down while making the younger sit into her lap.</p><p>Yujin looks down to her lips, their two heads get closer. She doesn't actually kiss her, she just wanted to tease her, but it seems like the younger had other plans in mind.</p><p>Wonyoung moves her head closer and captures the older's lips. She bites her lower lip earning a surprised yelp from Yujin, who grins afterwards and clasps her fingers against Wonyoung's neck while the former hugs the older and it turns into a fight of who pulls the other closer.</p><p>Yujin is the first to push away from the younger while trying to regain her breath, but Wonyoung pulls her closer again. " You're mine now Ahn Yujin. "</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">end of Yujin POV</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>" Wow... that was unexpected. I didn't think of her as that type. " Chaewon snorts at the thought of chic looking Wonyoung doing that sort of event. Goes to show how love can change people.</p><p>" Yeah... she makes me really happy. I'm glad I got to know you Chaewon, if not for you and your friends... I might have not met her. " Yujin giggles and hugs the older girl.</p><p>" You're welcome, I'm glad to see you this happy. " Chaewon smiles tenderly while shuffling the younger’s girl hair.</p><p>" And<em> I'M</em> glad that you took a break from both Minjoo and Yena! "</p><p>Suddenly the sound of the door opening interrupts their little moment and Chaewon gets up to greet the costumer. What she didn't expect though, was the girl who Yujin had just named to be there. Right in front of her.</p><p>" Welcome...! " Chaewon slaps herself mentally trying to control her emotions.</p><p>" Hello. I... would like to talk to you? " Yena, no, Miyu asks.</p><p>" M-me? Why? " <em>Goddamn it Chaewon, did you really have to stutter right at that moment?</em></p><p>" Yes... if you can, please? " Miyu had determined eyes that made Chaewon curious. So she accepted, how could she even say no to her in the first place.</p><p>" Yujinie, mind watching the store? " the younger had a frown in her face but she still nodded, disapproval aura coming out from all her pores and silently hitting Chaewon..</p><p>Miyu buys one strawberry cake and offers some coffee to Chaewon, which she refused because she wasn't the coffee type, and it saddened her that Yena didn't remember anymore. <em>How ridiculous, why am I disappointed?</em></p><p>" So... umh... what did you want to talk about? " Chaewon clears her throat and carefully asks.</p><p>" You... know who I am right? " Miyu sits closer and it takes Chaewon aback, she almost fell from her chair.</p><p>" Y-yeah? You're Miyu? " Stutter, once again. Now Chaewon really wanted to punch herself.</p><p>" No... I mean, before... "</p><p>" I... I don't know what you're talking about. "</p><p>" Don't lie to me. You may have fooled my siblings, but I knew you were staring at me the other day, and so when I got home and thought about it I figured that maybe... no, surely, you knew me before I -became- Miyu. "</p><p>" Seriously, I don't. " as much as Chaewon wanted to spill everything, all the effort she put in these past few weeks will go down the drain. Plus, who knows what would happen, Yena might get shocked to learn about her parents, or she might start having identity crisis... And Chaewon didn't want that, the younger had already gone through so much, and if not knowing that part of the past was going to avoid her from getting hurt, then Chaewon was willing to sacrifice all the time they spent together.</p><p>" Liar. Please, tell me. It's my right! You're the only one who can help me... I will not leave my current family, but still, I want to know my real parents. What I was like before, my real name... everything... please...? " Miyu's voice started cracking in the middle, nervousness showing on her face but still too much pride to break down and cry.</p><p>" I... really don't know. I'm sorry. " Chaewon bites her lower lip and looks away, because Yena's piercing eyes made it harder to keep her sanity.</p><p>" Ok... " the older says, almost whispering, and Chaewon sees her clenching her fist and looking disappointed " Well then, I'll be on my way. " she bows and leaves the younger girl frozen like a stone.</p><p>Afterwards, Chaewon calls of her friends again, she needed all the support she could get right now or otherwise... she doesn't even know. When they get there, the girl tells them everything and while Eunbi and Sakura both had a perplexed expression, one of them all just had to throw in her comment.</p><p>" As expected of my friend, really observant when she wants to. " said Chaeyeon.</p><p>" That's not the point! " Sakura scolds her girlfriend while lightly slapping her hand.</p><p>" I don't know what to do... if she still has that bit of Yena in her like I already saw, then she won't give up that easily. " said Chaewon frustrated as she brushes her hair behind her back with her hand.</p><p>" Would it be that bad if you told her what happened? " Yujin asks innocently.</p><p>" Yes! Imagine if... something happens to her; you know how in movies people who suddenly regain memory start feeling sick and stuff... "</p><p>" But those are movies Chaewon. This might be your chance to get her back. For real. "</p><p>" I don't know about that... I think Chaewon is right here, Yujin. " Eunbi nods.</p><p>" What? That something would happen to Miyu like in those films? "</p><p>" No, but, maybe? I'm no psychologist but when you learn some information that you forgot all of a sudden wouldn't it trigger something in your head? "</p><p>All of them sigh in unison, there was no escape from this, Chaewon can only keep her sanity for so long, if Yena kept asking her like today it would be a matter of time for her to just tell Yena everything because A) She's Yena, for effin sake, someone who has been the love of her life and center of her attention for years and B) Chaewon was weak to crying people, she's the type that empathizes too much.</p><p>" Why don't you try to use this at your advantage, if Yena really WILL keep bugging you about it, then use that time to hang out with her and get to know this Miyu girl that she became, maybe instead of revealing it all at one go she'll remember herself while hanging out with you. " said Hyewon casually.</p><p>" ...Oh... that was… actually really smart babe. " Eunbi praised, and she just seemed to fall in love with her girlfriend all over again since she went closer to hug her while indirectly telling all of them '<em>she's mine</em>' or at least, that's how Chaewon saw it.</p><p>" Yeah and I could... take her to the places we've been before maybe that'll help too! " suddenly Chaewon’s grim face turned into relief.</p><p>
  <em>I hope it's going to work out though...</em>
</p><p>As they all expected and predicted, Miyu really did show up again. Chaewon didn't want to ask the girl out immediately (more like, she didn't have the guts to), the latter would buy a cake as an excuse to stare at the younger (which by the way made her want to die inside) and as she paid for her meal she would ask Chaewon the same question " Please? I know you know... I'll keep coming here until you tell me "</p><p>And finally, after a week of Miyu coming by, the younger finally has the guts to ask her out.</p><p>" Where are you taking me? Someplace where we've been before? " Miyu asks excitedly.</p><p>" ...I told you I don't know you, well, I didn't know you. "</p><p>" Then... why are you taking me out? "</p><p>" Because you looked cute trying your best and you kept buying cakes at our shop, I've figured I wanted to become your friend for real and not just a girl you think knew the you of before. " Chaewon turns around as she hears that the older stopped following her.</p><p>Miyu sighs " I'm sorry but... that's really my top priority... if you're not going to tell me anything and continue this <em>pretend like you don't know me</em> game I might as well go "</p><p>" Ouch, you're not even going to consider me as a friend? " Chaewon joked, but it seemed like the older sensed the sadness behind it as she looks up at her straight in the eye.</p><p>" ... fine. But a quick hang out, I have to be home early because I need to cook dinner. "</p><p>Chaewon decides to take her to what used to be their favorite ice-cream shop. It was a cute shop that school girls often visited, it had all sort of flavors and topping you could put, and even a yogurt section of its own where you could make your own cup of yogurt. Yena would usually go for chocolate and strawberry with sugar sprinkles to top it off while Chaewon just got her usual mint chocolate. And the Chaewon can’t help but smile at the sight of Miyu still picking the same strawberry flavor, but this time with vanilla, something did change, a bit.</p><p>They sit by the windows and Miyu gulps the ice cream down as the younger stares at he,  admiring her features after what had been ages she never get to look at her properly and somehow she just wished she could stop the time so that she could hug the older like she used to, play with her with the ice cream as they used to. There was this one-time Yena put a bit of ice cream on Chaewon’s nose and got her mad because she wanted to enjoy the ice cream peacefully, but then it ended up awkward because she had the brilliant idea of licking it off her nose which startled both of them as they turned red like a strawberry. No licking things off anyone anymore, they both guessed.</p><p>" What are you smiling at me like that for? " Miyu asks with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>" Oh... I'm sorry, you just seemed to enjoy the ice cream so much it got me smiling. " Chaewon laughs nervously.</p><p>" What, you've never seen someone enjoy their ice cream? I don't believe you. " the older chuckles and Chaewon laughs with her.</p><p>After enjoying their ice cream, Chaewon decides to walk Miyu home, much to the older's opposition to it, saying stuff like ‘<em>you're a girl too, plus I’m older, why would you walk me home? it's dangerous for you too’</em> but after Chaewon insisted she just went along with it. Thanks to this, Chaewon had learned that the incident with her parent really <em>did</em> leave some traumatic scar to the older girl. Miyu would get startled every time a car was too loud while passing by or when they yanked their horn, she'd never walk too close to the road and be at least one meter away from it.</p><p>" Ok, until here then. I don't want you to go home late too." Miyu stops at the crossroad.</p><p>Chaewon hesitantly nods, seeing how the older was dealing with her trauma really made her want to protect the older " Fine, be careful ok? "</p><p>" Yep! Thanks see y- AHH! " Miyu screams as she almost falls off because of a car that sped by.</p><p>" BE CAREFUL... <b>YENA</b>! " Chaewon yells as she sprints forward and pulls the older girl in her arms, the both of them falling down with Yena lying on top of Chaewon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Ye… Yena...? "</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <span>Minjoo's flashback.</span>
    </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bad day at work, we all have them, either your boss scolded you because of a mistake or you're dealing with frustrating people that you still have to smile at and please because that's your job. Minjoo is not the type to get into fights and lose patience, so when an actor startts into her nerves it's a miracle she didn't just throw the camera at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working as a film-maker is pretty fun, sometimes it's not like work because you just enjoy spending time filming beautiful landscapes or outstanding actors/actresses. Sometimes she even befriended some of them, and they would keep in touch, asking Minjoo to film their next gig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo could say that she enjoys her job a lot, it's still hard because the competition is really tough, and sometimes crazy bratty actors/actress would be so painfully condescending that it was hard to maintain a calm and professional demeanor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but today's guy? he was able to almost unleash the inner bad side of Minjoo, this girl wasn't the type to curse at all. But it seemed that this dude really just wanted her to. Thankfully, a job is a job and instead of sounding unprofessional she just called for a quick break for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dealing with someone like that, Minjoo thought of treating herself some sweets, and as she strolled around with her car, she found a newly opened shop that she had never seen before. Ssamjin, was the name. The outer design was cute and when she took a peek inside the cakes looked super yummy, basically the perfect shop. As she made her way inside, she was immediately greeted with a bright honey like voice "Welcome!" which takes her aback but once she looks at the source of the voice, she sees a girl with her hair up in a tiny bun, and a warm welcoming smile. It felt pretty nice seeing a 'genuine' one like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hello... " Minjoo makes her way to the counter while slowly looking around again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What can I get you mam? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I... would like... umh... what's a good one? " she knew she sounded stupid but somehow the staring pretty doe eyes of the girl made her a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You could get our recommendation of the day! " the girl points her finger at a banana flavored cake with some cute design over it, and when you took a closer look, the effort that was put in the cake could be clearly seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Then, I'll take that. " Minjoo nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" For here or take away? " The girl slices a piece of cake and looks up making eye contact once again, which made Minjoo’s heart flutter a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'll... eat it at home. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ok! Then it's 3000 won. " the girl wraps the cake up nicely in a box before handing it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Here you go. " she pays up and grabs the cake box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Thank you so much, come again! " the girl bows and smiles, Minjoo bows back at the girl, muttering a <em>thank you too</em> before making her way outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo finds herself coming back to the shop more times than she actually thought, using bad days as an excuse to come there at least twice a week to see the cute honey voice girl. You'd think that in that span of time she'd be able to catch her name or even have short convo about the how you do and what not, but no, all they exchanged was a "<em>welcome, recommendation of the day, thank you, have a nice day </em>". But admittedly, it was enough for Minjoo. One thing she would always admire was the girl's hair, every time she came, it would change, sometimes she had a high ponytail, sometimes cute pigtails, a bun, or pucca styled hair, it was like her hair had her own fashion show which she found super adorable. (Minjoo’s favorite was just when she let her pretty hair down.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she catches her name though, Minjoo is <em>not</em> happy about it, <em>Chaewon</em>, that's right, but who's that girl? a girl who looked like a puppy  was in the counter instead and yelled her crush's name like her dear life depended on it, once Minjoo sees the sole reason she's been coming to this shop making her way inside from what she assumed was the kitchen, she was partly glad she finally knew her name and partially... upset because of all the skinship she did with the other girl who’s name she learned wasYujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they girlfriends? Whenever she came back and that Yujin girl was there, she would hug Chaewon from behind and do all sort of clingy flirtatious things, sometimes Chaewon would push her away laughing and sometime she would just let her do it. Aside from that, Minjoo was pretty content too, whenever Chaewon was at the counter she didn't say "<em>what can I get you</em>" anymore but " <em>the usual?</em> " which made her feel pretty acknowledged, she was a certified usual costumer now. Chaewon knew about her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minjoo finally has the conversation she so wanted, it's the most casual and unbelievable way possible. She was out with some co-workers for a disco and there she was. Minjoo was feeling pretty chill and decided to postpone going to dance and have a drink instead, when she sees someone a few sit away plop down and it didn't take that long for her to recognize who she was. Chaewon kept drinking and Minjoo kept (creepingly) stealing glances at her, though avoiding eye contact whenever the latter would turn around because she probably felt her presence. So, once the alcohol hits and she's at point where "<em>you only live once</em>" and "<em>she's so cute I want to hug her</em>" is all that’s going on through her head, when the subject of her interest turns around and stares at her confused (probably trying to figure out who she was) this time she keeps the eye contact even though deep down she wanted to die cause just Chaewon's beautiful eyes (seriously, she had never seen such pretty eyes before) made her feel weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it turns out that the interest was not<em> that</em> one sided as Chaewon asks for her number, and Minjoo wanted to scream and squeal into that tiny bathroom because she confirmed that that Yujin girl was firstly not her girlfriend and that the latter remembering her outside of work AND asking for her number must mean something! So, when days passes and the so awaited text doesn't come, Minjoo's pride is a bit hurt, to say the least. She wanted to go to the shop and ask but at the same time she wondered if it would look too clingy, the two were barely at a worker - costumer relationship yesterday after all... but ultimately, her feet end up in front of the damn shop and once they're inside she catches a glimpse of a surprised Kim Chaewon with her oh so damn pretty (nervous) smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learns all about 'Yena', and knows that she should feel jealous but instead in a way that made her like Chaewon even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loving someone for that long was a really big commitment, Chaewon was a really faithful one, and deep down Minjoo wished that someday she'd be the subject of all of that affection. Which, does happen, for a bit. They "<em>go for a coffee</em>" whenever the occasion permits it, and what before were simple greeting change into straight up long ass convos about life and interest and lowkey flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon becomes her little angel. Instead of going to her shop and eating her cakes when a bad day comes, now she has a Kim Chaewon who is able to make her smile with so little effort that it baffles Minjoo. How did the older girl have so much impact on her? how was she able to make her so incredibly fond of her? Minjoo had been in love a few times, but it was the first time she had been so love struck at first sight and felt so damn comfortable with someone, it just felt right. Just having Chaewon by her side, regardless of being officially girlfriends or not, it felt right, like when all the all the pieces fit the puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when the latter decides to stop it all because Yena showed up, Minjoo feels like her whole world just crumbled, she was so sure that the feelings she had for the older girl reached her, but they didn't. They stop meeting, they stop texting, Minjoo doesn't even drive by the shop because even the sole memory of Chaewon made it hard for her to breath. Which was kind of ridiculous considering they were never <em>anything </em>to begin with. But this was fine, because Chaewon was going to be happy, because her happiness and smile was enough for Minjoo to feel like she made the right choice, because she hated how, even for one second, she made Chaewon sad when they had to bid their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Minjoo would fall in love with someone else and move on... right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <span>End of Minjoo's flashback</span>
    </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Yena? " the girl repeats once again, startled, confused and her hands slowly going from the ground to Chaewon's shoulder " what do you mean? is that my real name?! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon keeps silent, only a gulp escapes as she diverts her eyes anywhere but looking into Miyu's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ANSWER ME! " she yells, earning the stare and looks from the people around, Chaewon had to thank god there were only a few and this place wasn't crowded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Before that... please get off of me, you're kinda making it hard for me to breath. " says Chaewon, and Miyu looks down and sees their position before quickly getting up and becoming red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I guess this was going to happen eventually huh... " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu calls home, informing her parents that she would stay overnight at a friend's house. They walk home in silence, while Chaewon contemplates what to say and what to leave out while the older of two keeps mumbling her own name to try and remember anything that comes to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach home, Chaewon sees a note left by Yujin saying that she would have a pajama party with Wonyoung, Nako and Hyewon at the Jang's house, perfect timing, the younger girl being at home right now would just complicate things since she's full on team Kim Minjoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu awkwardly sits on the sofa and Chaewon grabs them both a can of beer because honestly, Chaewon could drink anything that would help her say anything to who has been the love of her life for the longest time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So.... my name is Yena? " the older fiddles with the can, not looking at Chaewon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yes... Choi Yena. " Chaewon sighs and opens the can while gulping down a bit of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" And... my parents? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ok uhm... the reason why you lost your memories in the first place, as you know is because you had an accident, a car one to be precise. You were on a trip with your parents when... it all happened and... they... d-didn't make it. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh. " Miyu has a O shape while slowly nodding and closing her mouth to bite her lip. " anything else you know about me...? Well, the old me... like... what I liked, was I in a relationship... also, what are we? best friends, childhood friends, just friends? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon gulps " You were really an energetic kid, loved going out, doing anything and everything. Oh, and also you really liked strawberries that's why I was surprised when I saw that your taste didn't change. And we... the two of us... were sort of like best friends. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I see! Ok... " the older starts thinking " ... still can't remember anything. It's not going to be that easy huh. " a bitter smile is plastered all over her face, how frustrating must it be to want to remember when your mind won't collaborate with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Mhh... I know that I keep bothering you but... would you mind taking me places we used to go to? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Actually... we went into one of those places today. " Chaewon chuckles " I wanted to make you remember without me having to say anything but it seems like the plan backfired me. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu nods, a little smile on her lips " Hey umh, do you have a photo of us? I want to see how I looked like. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm afraid I don't, I changed phones and my old SD card is back at my parent's apartment. " A lie, there were <em>way </em>too many photos of them, but between them cuddling, kissing and all those couple photos there was nothing Chaewon could show her. Miyu lets out an okay before looking down disappointed at her can once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ok, tell you what. Let's go to sleep I'll bring you somewhere tomorrow. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon slept better than she thought she would, having Miyu over AND on the same bed as her wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but she could hug her all she wanted because hey, friends do that too, and oh, how she missed her fragrance. She might have changed perfume but Miyu still smelled like... Yena. You know how your skin has a body fragrance of its own, and her 'ex' had what Chaewon could describe as the smell of the sun on a bright and sunny day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's morning and the sunlight started creeping up on her face as she's the first one to wake up, meanwhile Miyu, who was facing her, had the sunlight on her back. Chaewon took a moment to admire those features that she used to look at almost every day. That cute mole on her nose that she would always kiss, her pouty and oh so kissable lips, her long eye lashes and those cute and gentle tiny eyes that used to only look at her. She missed this, she missed waking up next to the love of her life, she missed morning stinky breath kisses, she missed lazy cuddles because they were both still sleepy, she missed the tickle fights because none of the two would get up, she... she missed Yena. And she was finally there, without her memories, <em>but she was here</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What are you doing Kim Chaewon... " Chaewon whispers to herself, then she grabs a pillow to hit Miyu lightly " wake up sleepy head! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Nghh... a bit more... " Miyu groans while openening one eye slightly and sees that it's 6 am " why are you even up so early... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I have work to go. I'll get ready, once you're up come down and have breakfast. " Chaewon gets up, thankfully today Yujin was the one in charge of opening up the shop and making the morning preps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...kay. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After going downstairs she's greeted by the pleasing smell of freshly baked bread and n really focused Ahn Yujin decorating the cakes. Yujin was a bratty dork, who sometimes was so annoying that you can’t help but want to smack her, but whenever she was at the kitchen her personality does a 180 and this side of her is why Chaewon crushed on the girl when they were in France (plus, Yujin is cute. No, really extremely pretty).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'morning. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey, why are you so late? Usually you’d be up before me even if it's my turn. " Yujin looks up and giggles before going back to her cake again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I... have someone in my bed. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yujin drops the cute sculpture she just made with sugar (which almost breaks) and looks at Chaewon in disbelief " WHAT? ...who?? Minjoo!? " she smiles happily but once the older answers it slowly disappears into a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...Yena, but... we didn't do anything, it was just literally... sleeping together. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So... does she remember? are you two back together? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No, she just knows her name because I blurted it out on panic the other day, other than that nothing. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ok... so what is your plan now? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm still going to try to make her remember herself. But Yujin... I think I'm weird… It’s like I don't want her to remember the part were the two of us were a thing... Is it because I'm afraid of confronting her and all the broken promises? What would I do when she'll tell me I didn't fight for her... I... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger sighs and puts a hand over Chaewon's shoulder " I've been pretty open about how I think Minjoo did good for you and I want to think that your feelings for her also have to do with you being so undecisive... Good luck sis, you're going to need it. But for now, let's go back to work. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Chaewon was going to make Miyu remember anything, then the best way to do it was to take her to the one place Yena loved the most. Chaewon decides to take Miyu to a mall they used to go every time they had the possibility to, they would usually go around to windows shop and then stop by the arcade to play a bit before going to that tiny space called karaoke booth and sing their heart out, it was their go to thing because afterwards nothing felt better than a cold bubble tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I went here already, with my sisters... " Miyu stops walking when she sees the large mall in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Really? But, not with me, right? Maybe if we do all the stuff we used to here then maybe...? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Alright fine... " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are lot more things that changed about Yena than Chaewon thought, the older girl was one of the best basketball players, so whenever they played it at the arcade Chaewon would always lose and the older would get a wish as a price, but this time Miyu barely manages to make an average score. Then, it's time for DDR where Yena was probably the best player of the arcade (that's why CYN was in top 5 on most of the song rankings), but now the girl could barely hit any notes on normal mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon pants, a bit breathless and proudly laughs out loud " Ha. Ha. Ha. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu, who was equally tired still had her hands on her knees while looking at the younger with a pout " That's not fair I never played this. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You used to be the champ though, look at that CYN, it stands for Choi YeNa. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Well, you'd think my body will remember while my mind doesn't... I guess not. " the older has a bitter smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...how about some karaoke? maybe singing our songs will make you remember! " Chaewon drags the girl to the tiny space called karaoke booth, it was small enough for 2 people (maybe 3) and it was usually filled with students who sang at the top of their lungs to let out the stress from school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What were '<em>our</em>' songs? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" First of all, Perhaps Love by Eric Nam and Cheeze! " Chaewon scrolls through the songs before deciding to just type the title in the search bar. The two of them had several songs that they MUST sing whenever they're together and with a karaoke machine in front of them, one of them being this one, they always loved to harmonize together like a stupid couple. Then they would always sing a couple of Day6’s songs, they were one of their favorite bands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu knows all of the songs but somehow the feeling wasn’t there at all. They'd start serious with those first song but usually once they’d start singing Day6’s Time of our life they would start to go crazy and head bang like lunatics, but this time none of those happen and while Miyu is still hype all she does is lightly move her body in rhythm while singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Remembered anything? " After the karaoke they stop for a nice bubble tea near the arcade, Chaewon gets a caramel flavored one with the normal boba balls inside while Miyu goes for the strawberry one with leeches’ balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Absolutely blank. " They both sigh, and when Miyu sees the younger pout in defeat she pats her head " Hey, it's okay... you know what? enough about me. The two of us were best friends but I've been so caught up on myself that I never asked about you. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon chuckles and sips a bit of bubble tea while munching down the bobas " What do you want to know? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Do you have a special someone, are you in a relationship?? Or, well, how did you learn to make your cakes so good? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Bzzt I’m as single as I can be. And, I went oversea in France to study there for a few years. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Wow! That's nice I wish I could travel that far... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yeah... you once said you'd become an interpreter so that we could study in France together, but I think you were joking. " Chaewon chuckles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...It feels so weird, I really do seem like such a different person, sure some tastes and characteristic still stayed but... for example, me being the master in that Dance Dance Revolution game? Damn I must have had a lot of time on my hands. " Miyu laughs as she recalls her top score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Are you dissing yourself? " Chaewon giggles " Bet hey, maybe you could battle with Minjoo if it can make you feel a bit better, I'm sure that girl would not be able to even hit one note in that game since she’s so clumsy " Chaewon giggles as recalls that one time Minjoo was the one to invite her in this arcade, Chaewon laughed because it was such a teenage boy choice but she liked the fact that Minjoo, who seemed like such a princess type, asked her to go in a arcade with her and was even terrible at all the games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Minjoo? " Miyu asks, still drinking the bubble tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh... she's one of my... friends. " it has been a while since Chaewon thought about the younger girl, the sudden recall of her made her heart sting a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Had a fight? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...something like that. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Seems like you really like her. " Miyu smiles, which takes Chaewon aback, <em>why would she say that?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Well, you looked like you have been forcing yourself to hang out with me so that I can get my memories back, but earlier when you mentioned this Minjoo girl, suddenly I actually saw you happy... and sad. " Miyu finishes her bubble tea and starts boring holes into the plastic wrapping on the top with the straw " Can I ask why you two fought? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We did not fight! It's... it's more complicated than that. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry… Let's just go? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yeah... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pay up their respective share since Miyu kept insisting. Another thing that didn't change about the older was how direct she was with her skinship, she casually linked their arms, and when Chaewon looked at her all she said was 'what? I want to get closer to my bestfriend' as she grins cutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with Chaewon? She should be happy, extremely overjoyed and just all the happy feelings in the world, but instead she forces out a smile and lets the older do whatever she wants. One metion of Minjoo's name was able to make her mood flip completely, she didn't want to admit it but somehow Chaewon was already used to Minjoo's presence in her life and she hated how she knew that she liked the younger girl and would think of her even when she was spending time with Miyu… or Yena… whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not the same anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yujin, no, everyone had told her that if she had met Yena and confronted her about their kept-up feelings, then she would realize that such a long time a part could change both of them. And it did, somehow, someway… Chaewon had changed. She still loves Yena, <em>A LOT</em>. But what was different? She still wanted to stay by her side all the time, talk about themselves and the long future ahead of them, talk about everything and anything, sing their favorite songs in the karaoke booth as their neck start to hurt because of the hair flipping, play DDR like their life depended on it... just, what was wrong? This feeling was really starting to suffocate Chaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the shop and it seems like whenever Chaewon thinks of someone, that person magically appears in front of her, because there she was, Kim Minjoo in her always amazingly beautiful self with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes travel from Chaewon's face to the part where she's linked to Miyu and then to said girl, Chaewon could see a twitch in her lips, it's something Minjoo always did when she was nervous, but all Minjoo did was force a smile a walk past them in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Ok... that was weird, I guess you know her? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon was frozen, it was the 2nd time she saw Minjoo’s bright colorful smile break into a forced one that screamed sadness all over it. She didn't like it. Minjoo is the kindest person on the earth and she did this to her. Again. She hurt her again. She knew her too well, she saw Minjoo's true smile too many times, because Minjoo would always smile at every single thing Chaewon did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Heeey. Earth to Chaewon? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon looks back to chase Minjoo with her eyes and sees the younger girl almost fall down but quickly stabilizing herself while still walking really fast even with those high heels on her boots. Then she stops, and looks back to where Chaewon and Yena were, the two make eye contact and Minjoo looks surprised, only to smile once again, but as she turns around… Chaewon can see the slight tremble before the girl disappears into the large crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Chaewon? Are you okay? You're tearing up! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" W-what? " Chaewon puts her fingers on her face and feels them getting wet, her tears slowly falling down while the older girl beside her pulled out some tissue in panic and starts wiping her tears. Chaewon stares at Yena, and then back at where Minjoo's figure disappeared, her heart starts beating really painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now she gets it. <em>That's </em>what's changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're not the Chaewon and Yena that hang out after school anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon is not a teen at school, she has a stable job now. She's not the loner who constantly said 'I'd rather not go to parties' type anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon had experienced first love with Yena and when the older left she sealed the door to heart shut and threw the key away in a dark place where no one would find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon… grew up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the realization, her feet move on their own as she breaks the connection between her and Miyu to go and run for Minjoo. It's a desperate run, and it seems like she shuts down every other sound because Miyu yelling her name was barely audible in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em> Minjoo... </em>" The name keeps repeating on her head as she runs for her dear life, how did that frog get away so fast? But Chaewon was going to find her, and she does. She finds her sitting outside the mall in a bench, kissed by the moonlight while wiping the tears that kept forming on her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo didn't deserve this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is so freaking beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is so unbelievably kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is selflessly caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minjoo somehow found the key that Chaewon threw away and opened the door to her heart that she locked when Yena disappeared from her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon squats down, her legs in front of her chest but her bottom not touching the ground, and wipes the tear (of a once again surprised Minjoo) gently with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" C-chae? W-what are you doing? " the younger stutters and jumps a little at the touch of Chaewon’s finger on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I don't know… " A lie. The older laughs as she cutely looks up to Minjoo's still shocked face. Her eyes were really big, making her look like a kicked frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What about Yena? Where did you leave her? " Minjoo blushes and avoids eye contact</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I told you... I don't know, my mind just sorts of… blanked out when I thought that you would run away and cry in a corner like the cry baby that you are. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I don't know if I should feel offended by that... " the younger finally giggles " so... you two were on a date? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I guess you can call it that, but not exactly. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo nods while biting her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey, Kim Minjoo… why did I run to you? " Chaewon, who was still squatting down, asks breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" How should I know? " there's a bit of a sarcastic yet still sad tone in how Minjoo replied to Chaewon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Minjoo, I think.... that I l- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo puts a finger on the older lips, stopping her from talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No, stop-... I told you... it's just pity, it’s because you saw me cry. It's okay Chaewon, I will get over you ok? " Minjoo reassures her and puts on her fake smile again. <em>Fuck… why do I keep hurting her?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why are you denying my feelings? Do really think I'd leave Yena for a possibility? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Chaewon I-... I don't want to get hurt. I don't like the probability. Maybe you do like me now, but how can I know that when the chance pops up you not will run back to Yena? You've been so damn in love with her for so many years, even when she wasn't by your side anymore, a feeling like that doesn't change all of a sudden. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Because I like you. And that should be enough for you to trust in me. " Chaewon's serious tone makes Minjoo look at her and the two stare at each other’s eyes for a bit before the younger frowns her eyebrows, still unsure " I like you, Kim Minjoo. I thought that after Yena, I would not be able to fall in love with anyone anymore, I thought that the L word was going to be forever reserved for her and it really seemed like that until I finally met you. " Chaewon takes the younger’s hands that were previously clenched into nervous fist and holds them. " I still love Yena, and I guess that's never going to change because she's a big part of me, without her maybe I would not be the Chaewon you know right now. And that's okay, because first love, in a weird way, never dies, she's always going to have a special place in my heart... But, Minjoo, right now the one who I want to rely on, the one I want to kiss, hug and tell everyone proudly that she's mine... that's you. Kim Minjoo. So please, don't deny my feelings like that and say that it’s just pity and I’m feeling sorry for you… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" ...I'm sorry Chaewon, I'm too selfish. I still don't know if words can convince me. " Minjoo looks uncertain on how to react to the sudden revelation, and Chaewon sighs, this was going to require some action, as Yujin would say. So, she slowly inches forward while her knees stay on the floor and Minjoo looks at her in confusion. Chaewon leans forward even more, finally capturing those lips that she wanted so much, electricity immediately flowing all over her body. The younger girl tasted like sweet chocolate mixed with salty tears, at first Minjoo keeps her eyes open in shock but eventually closes them until Chaewon slowly backs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon covers her face with her hands out of embarrassment and squats down once again while Minjoo is left speechless. " ... sit down next to me... " are the first words she says, and Chaewon obliges. Minjoo stared at the older, cupping her face with one hand and caressing her cheek, Chaewon just leaned to her touch " do it again... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon blushes, but she won't ever deny a kiss to Kim Minjoo, so she pecks her lips again, her feet curling up inside her shoes as the giddy feeling intensifies even more, and Minjoo inches even closer to grab Chaewon by the hip. Chaewon feels Minjoo grinning into the kiss, and when they separate their lips for air, Minjoo breathes out " another one " and kisses Chaewon again, then as the older pulls away, Minjoo puts her arms around Chaewon’s neck " <em>again… kiss me again.</em> ".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss for a total of six times, when the sound of a text separates them and the sender makes Minjoo remove her hand from Chaewon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Miyu/Yena:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Where r u. Don't just leave me here like this TT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oiii Chaewon, who was that? I'm back at the arcade! Fetch me pls!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon glances at Minjoo’s worried face and kisses her cheek before chuckling. The younger only jumps up in shock, muttering something along the lines of 'what are you doing'. Chaewon grabs her and makes her sit on her lap to make sure she gets a good look at the text she was about to send.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Me:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sry &gt;&lt; That was Minjoo, we were talking about her earlier... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's the girl I like I didn't want her to misunderstand us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m with her rn, we’re just right outside the mall!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, a reply came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Miyu/Yena:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT. Oh... OH! NO WAY! :O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jk, it was so obvious, I may have lost my memories but I could see how your eyes sparkled when you talk about her ;) ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay there, I’m going to come outside!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" What the hell. " Chaewon chuckles amusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You talked about me with her? " Minjoo giggles, and Chaewon buries her head into Minjoo's back, turning off the phone and back-hugging her " I should get off, it’s not nice to cuddle in front of her. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" In a minute " Chaewon hugs the girl on her lap tightly while her senses get full of Minjoo, she smells so good, she's a perfect fit in her arms and Chaewon loves the sound of her soft giggles. " Before that... you're my girlfriend now, right? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I was hoping for it to be more romantic when you asked me out " Minjoo laughs out loud " But yes, and you're <em>MY </em>girlfriend too. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon grabs Minjoo's hand and interlaces their fingers, she doesn’t want her to ever feel insecure about them, Chaewon is going to do everything she can to not make the latter ever doubt her feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They see Miyu coming out of the build and making her way towards them, Minjoo gets off Chaewon’s lap much to the latter’s disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So... you two are gonna smooch all day now...? " Miyu chuckles as she looks at the two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I want to, but she clearly doesn’t " Chaewon pouts, earning a light punch from the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" By the way I'm Yabuki Miyu, or... I guess, Yena. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Kim Minjoo. " she offers a hand shake which Miyu gladly takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to drop you off at home?” Chaewon asks, earning a quick head shake from the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah uh, don’t want to third wheel right now. Plus, I think that you’d want some time alone with her right now.” Miyu teases the two, who start to blush furiously “I’ll just text my girlfriend to come and pick me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a girlfriend?” Minjoo is taken aback and looks at Chaewon, who only smiles at her in reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah? Do I not look like I have one?” Miyu replies, a bit offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I… sorry.” Minjoo looks down in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you!” Miyu laughs out loud and pats Minjoo’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon smiles at the two “Well then, we’ll just wait for her to arrive and then we will all be on our own way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sit down together once again, Minjoo starts to ask Miyu about her girlfriend, curious about how they met and how long they were together. Chaewon only quietly listened while playing with Minjoo’s fingers that were interlaced with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Miyu had first met her girlfriend back in Japan, they were in the same school but never really talked to each other until a mutual friend introduced the two of them. The two instantly clicked, and had been very good friends for about a year until the younger one of the two decided to confess her feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know? At first, I rejected her, because I thought that I didn’t see her that way, that she was just a friend to me.” Miyu recalled while scratching her cheeks “But then, she started to avoid me, and transferred back in Korea. That’s when I realized that I couldn’t live without her by my side anymore. So, when the opportunity came, I chased after her, trying to find her in any way I could!” she proudly said while puffing her chest out “And just as I was about to give up, boom! I met her again, from then, I really believed that we were soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaewon chuckles to herself, feeling just a tiny bit bitter about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so romantic!” Minjoo squeals out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, also…” Miyu ponders for a bit and looks at Chaewon “This might seem kinda weird, but you two kinda look alike! I guess that, even if my mind didn’t remember you, I was still unconsciously looking for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?” Chaewon stutters a bit, mentally slapping herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but my Joyul looks prettier and cuter, sorry.” Miyu grins from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joyul? Is that her name?” Minjoo asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s my nickname for her! Cute right?” Miyu laughs “Oh! Speak of the devil!” she immediately gets up when she sees a tiny girl running towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby!” Miyu immediately runs to the shorter girl and spins her around “I missed you, I hate third wheeling. You should’ve come sooner!” Miyu pouts, her signature duck lips returning to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, tell that to the bus!” The girl giggles and pecks her girlfriend pouty lips “Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more!” Miyu puckers her lips once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing how much Miyu’s personality changed once the girl arrived. It’s like she was back to her Yena-self. A whipped child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl pushes Miyu away with a chuckle and turns to face the two girls who were staring at them “Hi! I’m Jo Yuri, you must be Chaewon and…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minjoo, Kim Minjoo.” Minjoo gets up from the seat and shakes the girl’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re super pretty! Are you a model?” Yuri stares at the girl from top to bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo laughs bashfully “No, not at all, but I do have some photoshoots sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, well, nice to meet you!” Yuri nods and turns towards Chaewon “Thank you for taking care of my girlfriend today, Chaewon! Hope she didn’t bother you too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, don’t worry.” Chaewon smiles back and gets up from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to go now, it was nice to meet you two, hope to see you again soon!” Yuri nods while Miyu puts an arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” both Minjoo and Chaewon wave back at the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaewon opens the car’s door for Minjoo who sits down and Chaewon makes her way towards the driver seat " umhh... " they both say in unison and giggle afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yes? " says Chaewon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I can see why you like her. She's cute. " Minjoo smiles genuinely but Chaewon only frowns and grabs her hand while driving with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Well, I have a very good taste in girls. " she caresses Minjoo's hand with her thumb and through the rear mirror she can see the younger girl with slightly flushed cheeks and a grin on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you not bothered at all? About Yuri and Yena?” Minjoo starts to play with Chaewon’s fingers to hide her nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I thought that I would be. And maybe, just for a tiny fraction of a second I was.” Chaewon chuckles “But it quickly disappeared when I looked at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo nods, letting out a small breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Minjoo. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Mhh? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're really pretty. " Chaewon smiles mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Stop it! " Minjoo lets go of Chaewon's hand to cover her face that got even redder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I mean it. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Then I'm glad that you find me pretty and I was able to make you like me. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" That's an understatement. " Chaewon parks her car and goes out to open the door for Minjoo again, the younger gets out of the car and Chaewon gives her a quick surprise peck on the lips " I'm head over heels for you, Kim Minjoo. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Kim Chaewon... do you want me to go crazy? You're really going to drive me insane... " Minjoo covers her face once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fine, I'll stop. But let me walk you upstairs. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go hand in hand in silence, just enjoying each other presence and occasionally looking at each other with stupid smiles plastered on their faces in that small elevator. Once they reach the front of Minjoo's door the ' you go in first ' and ' no you leave first ' bullshit starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo hugs Chaewon tightly and captures her lips once again while the older envelops her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and Minjoo might as well disappear into foam since that was enough to make her knees grow weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger breaks the kiss first " Can you stay over? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" W-what? " Chaewon stutters, making Minjoo giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I want to wake up with you next to me, I don't want to feel like this was all a dream and I'll wake up regretting it again the moment I let you go. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Fine, but you parents...? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You know they're rarely home. Plus, it's not like we're going to... <em>you know</em>... but if you want to I... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon stands in front of the door awkwardly like a stone and Minjoo pulls her inside cutely giving her another peck on the lips " Hey, don’t freeze on me like that, I was just kidding " she laughs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older coughs" I kinda want to though? But, even if I find you extremely attractive right now, I don't want to rush anything with you, Minjoo. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Who taught you to be this smooth? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No one, I'm just saying how I feel. And right now, I really want to taste your famous home-made cooking that you always brag about. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo grins " Then make yourself at home! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minjoo cooks Chaewon one of the best meals she knew how to make with the few ingredients that were inside of fridge (she wasn’t planning to have anyone over at all, so her fridge was kind of empty). Minjoo grabs some bacon and starts wrapping it around the chicken breast, she puts a bit of vegetable oil and a piece of garlic in the pan and leaves it to cook while she grabs a few fresh vegetables and puts them all together with a few spices here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Woow, I'm impressed. " Chaewon wraps her arms around Minjoo's waist, with her head resting on the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" It's a simple meal, nothing to be too impressed about. " Minjoo giggles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Well, I may be good at baking and all, but it’s kind of different from cooking a meal? Plus, I’m also really impressed of how beautiful you look with an apron on while cooking for me… it's really attractive. " Chaewon kisses Minjoo's cheek and the younger gets super flustered, almost dropping the fork in her hand on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Kim Chaewon, unless you want this meal to be burnt you should let go of me. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're cute when you're all embarrassed, Kim Minjoo. " Chaewon backs away grinning and Minjoo tries really hard to suppress the stupid grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is pretty when she gazes at Chaewon while the latter is eating, and is able to say <em>'I really like you' </em>just from the look on her eyes, making the older’s heart beat uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is pretty because she makes Chaewon feel so warm inside with every little gesture, and it's one of the best feelings in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo is pretty when she snuggles closer to Chaewon as they both laid in bed together, and Chaewon can smell the sweet shampoo scent mixed with Minjoo’s usual jasmine scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon is extremely, absolutely, unbelievably, <em>so in love</em> with her. Minjoo cuddles with her, and Chaewon keeps feeling her heart squeeze tighter and tighter, her stomach flipping up inside as she looks at the girl sleeping comfortably inside her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it all clicks, it's perfect, it's just right. Chaewon knows when she wakes up next to Minjoo, and just the sight of the latter’s peaceful sleeping face is enough to make her feel warm inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month passes and it was probably one of the happiest moments of Chaewon's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh, c'mon we all knew she was going to end up with Minjoo right? " says Yujin proudly, the girl had really been on Team Minjoo for the longest time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I thought she'd go back to Yena honestly. " Chaeyeon shrugs her shoulder " but I'm glad you chose Minjoo, you're back to the annoying kid you were during our school days. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" HEY! What do you mean annoying? " Chaewon headlocks her friend who immediately starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Chaewon, don't headlock my girlfriend, only I can bully her. " Sakura pouts as she gets the two a part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You? bullying Chaeyeon? more like the other way around. " Eunbi snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bell rings and Yujin immediately gets up to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We're hereee! " Nako and Miyu burst inside of the room with Yujin following behind, hands in hands with Wonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Where's Minjoo? " asks Wonyoung while looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" She texted me a few minutes ago saying she's stuck in the traffic but she'll be here any minute... why? " Chaewon looks at the text on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I wanted to announce something but I'll wait for her. " the younger girl grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk about the devil and someone rings the bell once again, Minjoo enters the room calmly and greets everyone, giving a quick peck on the lips to Chaewon and sitting beside her on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonyoung clears up her throat " So... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You two are getting married? " Nako snorts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No... I wanted to say- "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You're going to live together? " says Chaeyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What?! No. Let me finish! I wanted to invite you all to my birthday party this weekend! It's at my house. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Of course, we'll be there! " Eunbi says enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Really? You're all free? " Wonyoung smiles widely " Oh but, there's also going to be my model friends so you need to dress up! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Sounds like an amazing party already! We’re all in! " </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" How does it look on me sis? " Nako spins around with her cute frilly white and blue dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You look great, Nako. " Miyu nods and looks at her own black dress " What about me? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Stunning. " Nako gives Miyu a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu chuckles, ruffling the younger's hair. " So… trying to impress Hiichan? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No! Stop it with that. " Nako sighs and removes her sister's hand from her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You think I don't know when my cute little sisters develop a little crush on an equally cute girl? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Who is also super out of my league? Hello? Did you see her? " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Well, it's not like you look like a potato sis. You're beautiful too. You should have more confidence. You’re a model too you know? And you made it even though you’re short” Miyu snorts, earning a menacing glare from her younger sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say when you have a girlfriend and said girlfriend is super cute and also super whipped for you.” Nako sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’m family approved?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu feels a pair of hands hugging her from behind, she didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Yuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you’ve been family approved since day 1. Mom basically already thinks of you as her daughter and you and sis aren’t even married yet.” Nako scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister was right, Yuri has really been a blessing in her life. Not that she remembers much of it, but the first few months were really rough on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up to an unknown place, not having even one memory about what happen, about who you were or why you were in a hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu eventually got adopted into a family, and although she was super grateful, a part of her just prevented herself from being happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always felt sorry towards her family, they tried their best to make her feel part of it and get close to her, but Miyu literally felt so… empty. That was, until she met Yuri at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu was the quiet type, but when she got introduced to Yuri through Hitomi… the younger girl somehow managed to pull her out of the shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday with Yuri was filled with laughter and affection. Yuri had quickly become one of her reasons to live, she became the one person she depended on the most and cared for the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until… Yuri confessed. It was weird. Miyu had never really thought about the younger in a romantic way, she always felt more like a best friend, or a sister… or at least that’s what Miyu thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After rejecting Yuri’s confession, the younger started to avoid her. She would still talk to her occasionally, but it wasn’t like before. She wasn’t clingy, she wasn’t up on Miyu’s face all the time, she was just… a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it make her sad though? She was the one that pushed the younger away. But then she immediately got the answer to her question when Yuri announced to everyone that she was going back to Korea with her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It destroyed Miyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized that she needed Yuri more than she thought. Yuri was more than a friend, Yuri was more than a sister. But Miyu was too late to realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase after her then!” Hitomi had told her “She’s just waiting for you to stop her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… what, you think her parents are just going to let her daughter stay in Japan alone? I can’t prevent her from going there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can’t, but at least you should be honest about your feelings. She deserves it, and you do too. You two love each other, we can all see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu doesn’t chase after her though, she’s too much of a coward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when her father got a promotion that involved being transferred to Korea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fate” Nako told her “It’s like someone is trying to signal you that you should go after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Miyu does it. The moment they landed in Korea, she immediately searched for the younger girl, but a month had passed, and not even a single trace of Yuri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just made me fall in love with you unknowingly, and the moment I realize you disappear without a trace… you’re so unfair Jo Yuri.” Miyu sighed as she plopped down in the grass, inhaling the fresh scent of Han River.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu guessed that she deserved it, if she had just a bit more courage, if she had just chased after the younger in the airport and screamed at the top of her lungs that she loved her… then maybe right now she would be in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would have the bests picnic dates right here, with Yuri on her lap, writing her music and Miyu quietly listening to younger’s husky voice as she spelled sweet words on Yuri’s back (it was something they always did to each other).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s voice… ah, how much she missed it. How much she loved listening to her, no matter if it was just talking with her cute accent or powerfully singing with so much passion. She just wanted to hear it forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone in the distance starts to hum, Miyu recognized the song, it was one of Yuri’s favorite… what was the name again? Today… ah, <em>As usual today</em>. This person really sounds like her Yuri too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awful lot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu gets up from the grass and immediately starts to look around for the source of the voice. She sees a girl with an oversized hoodie sitting comfortably while leaning on a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu starts to walk towards said girl, but sees that she has short hair “Yuri has long hair… it’s not her…” she sighs, and then the voice stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up to see that the person had turned towards her, frozen in her seat, staring intently at her. “M-miyu…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Yuri, everything always happened quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri quickly made her fall in love with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri quickly left her the moment she rejected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri immediately asked Miyu to become her girlfriend the moment she learned of the older’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess I was no sister or best friend after all, huh?” Yuri grins, she was sitting on Miyu’s lap. They were currently at their studio, the two had worked hard for the past year, both in their career and in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu had majored in business and quickly found a job in that field, while Yuri became a rather famous composer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still hang up on that? It was a year ago.” Miyu pouts as she hugs the younger tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like to remind you of how brutally” Yuri fakes tearing up “you rejected me.” Then she kisses the older’s pouty lips “But look at you now, you’re way more whipped for me than I thought. I got you good huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you praising yourself?” Miyu laughed “But yeah, I guess you did.” The older grins, cupping Yuri’s face and quickly giving her a deep kiss, which Yuri gladly accepts as her hands starts to travel underneath the older’s clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu breaks the kiss “I also guess that I’m eating you out tonight.” She grins, and moves the younger girl (who was attached to her with her legs around Miyu’s waist and hands on the back of her head as they kept kissing) to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyu and the two drive towards Hitomi’s house to pick her up, and then towards Wonyoung's house, which turns out to be a mansion, but what did you expect when the girl was a model and her sister a famous actress. There were a lot of guests already, Nako gives her bestfriend (who was greeting the guests at the entrance with Yujin beside her) her present and Wonyoung welcomes them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu's eyes start to wander around with Yuri who was just as amazed at the looks of this mansion. She quickly finds three familiar people, Eunbi, Sakura and Chaeyeon sipping a glass of red wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey girls, looking great. " says Miyu while approaching them “This is my girlfriend, Jo Yuri and my friend Honda Hitomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice to meet you! I’m Miyawaki Sakura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Chaeyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kwon Eunbi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too.” Yuri and Hitomi both smile as they introduced themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" The rest? Hyewon, Chaewon and Minjoo? " Nako asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh, Kwangbae is at the buffet, Minjoo and Chaewon… they're not here yet I think. " replies Eunbi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Hyewon? Kwangbae… do you guys mean Kang Hyewon?” Yuri lets go of Miyu’s hand and questions the group</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You know her?” Eunbi asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were childhood friends! I can’t believe she’s here!” Yuri laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then come with me, I want to see her shocked face!” Eunbi chuckles, imagining how her usually stoic girlfriend would look like after seeing an old acquittance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving for a bit babe.” Yuri kisses Miyu’s cheek, earning a nod from the older, and quickly makes her way through the crowd while following Eunbi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyu turns her attention back to the group, only to see the three Japanese girls talking with each other. But she couldn’t blame them, it’s not every day that you get to meet all these Japanese people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So, it's just us two huh? Wanna grab something to drink? " Chaeyeon smiles and the older just nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu never really got a chance to hang out with Chaeyeon alone, but somehow if felt like the two had knew each other since forever, so when she casually asks her if they had known each other like Chaewon and herself, Chaeyeon also replies “yes” just as casually. Miyu thinks about why she didn't ask Chaewon about other people who she knew before, but somehow the past started to scare her and knowing her name was enough for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Look who's here… Chaewon! " Chaeyeon looks away from Miyu and yells the name of her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu also looks at the subject of Chaeyeon's attention, finding Chaewon and Minjoo with arms locked… and damn, she already told the girl about her resemblance to her girlfriend, but today even more than usual… Chaewon really looked like Yuri. It really made her feel weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hey, we're a bit late. Wow, you girls looks pretty! Lee Chaeyeon, you really dolled yourself up huh. " Chaewon winks. " And Ye- " she coughs " Miyu. You also look really nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu's heart fluttered a bit, <em>what the hell?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had decided some time before that Chaewon was going to call her Miyu, otherwise it would just confuse people and she also didn't want Miyu’s family to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Thanks, you two are stunning too. " she replies. And Chaeyeon nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" All the guests are here! It's time for the cake! Come and celebrate my girlfriend’s birthday everyone! " Yujin yells from the second floor with an embarrassed Wonyoung face-palming behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guests gather around the spacious living room and started to sing '<em>Happy Birthday To You</em>' once Yujin lit up the candles on Wonyoung's cake. Miyu guessed that both Yujin and Chaewon made it for her since she recognized their signature design on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After eating the cake, it was time for Wonyoung to open the presents, and she did it all so quickly because apparently, she wanted to get to the 'fun' part of her party as soon as possible. It was gaming-disco time on the courtyard of her mansion. The girl hired a DJ who made the guests play all sort of games. It was all fun yes, but after an hour or so she needed a break from all the jumping, leaving her girlfriend to have fun with Eunbi, Hyewon, Nako and Hitomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Tired? " as soon as she got into the living room, she was greeted by Chaeyeon who was cuddling a sleepy Sakura, and a Chaewon with Minjoo just a few meters away eating some snacks on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yeah, needed some fresh air. " Miyu smiles and notices a piano near the TV " Wow how pretty, what a nice design. " she lets her fingers travel across the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Oh, a piano? " Chaeyeon exclaims slightly waking up the sleepy Sakura " Minjoo! I heard Chaewon bragging about it, I really want to hear you play! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjoo stops pampering her girlfriend with affection and looks at Chaeyeon, she nods and gets up, with Chaewon follows right behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" This piano... is really expensive. I'm not really sure I can play it without permission. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Of course, you can, let me hear. " Wonyoung comes into the room followed by Yujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Okay! " Minjoo nods enthusiastically, it seemed like she really liked the piano, she sits down and starts making her fingers dance on the piano as the sound of it covered the banging loud noises from the EDM music outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started playing <em>I see the lights</em>, a song from the Disney movie Tangled. And as soon as she started playing, she looked up at her girlfriend expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon rolled her eyes, but started to sing along while Minjoo was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as the song kept going it seemed like she already heard this song a lot of times, though she was sure that she only watched that movie once. <em>Did Chaewon sing this with her before?</em> The memory of a guitar and white room starts to make its way towards Miyu’s head... Miyu starts to have flashbacks as she looks at Chaewon, but the image is different, instead of short black hair, it was long orange-ish wavy hair, her mind start to spin around and she… remembers something. In her memory, she was playing the guitar while Chaewon was singing sweetly as she sat near the window, then the younger turned around, smiling at her, it was at a place that looked like a school, the girl’s face was still a bit blurry on Miyu's head, but she was sure that the girl was Chaewon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone shakes her lightly, waking her up from her thoughts " Hey... are you okay? You look pale. " Miyu looks at Chaeyeon and the girl’s face seems familiar too, she remembers her sitting beside her in that same place she saw earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Yeah... are you okay Miyu? " Sakura stops looking at the couple and suddenly all the attention is on her, for the exception of the couple who were still intently playing the piano and singing. She remembers Sakura too, this time it was in what Miyu guessed was the school courtyard. It was all coming back to her, she remembers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon stops singing and turns around to look at her in the eyes, and it finally hits Miyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits her like a train wreck as that one sole look made her replay everything she had sealed somewhere deep inside her mind. The kiss, the confession she did, all the time they hang out after school, the cute presents they did for each other, the sleepovers... her feelings. Chaewon wasn’t just her bestfriend, <em>she was her girlfriend</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyu's mind blacks out and she ends up fainting in Chaeyeon's arms. Tears falling down from her eyes as she remembers one of the conversations they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Hey... what would you do if I lost my memories? "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" I would try to make you remember "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" But what if I never remembered? "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" I would make you fall in love with me again "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Promise? "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" Promise."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yena wakes up in a white room, her hand feeling warm. As her eyes slowly opened, she sees Yuri holding it while snoozing next to her, meanwhile Nako was watching some TV while sitting on the other side.</p><p>Why was she here? Yena tries to remember and flinches as her head started to hurt, remembering everything that happened again.</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, that's right... I was... in an accident... And... I lost mom and dad...</em>
</p><p>Her mind was weird, it felt like it was split in half. One part of it was Yena, while the other part was Miyu. It was like having two personalities inside of her.</p><p>" Miyu? " Nako looks at her and immediately comes closer. " You're awake! How are you feeling? " she pushes the button to make the nurse come.</p><p>" A bit... weird. But, I'm fine. " Yena nods slowly and Nako gives her a reassuring smile before hugging her, waking up the sleepy girl.</p><p>" Miyu! " Yuri starts crying " don't ever scare us like that anymore!"</p><p>" I'm sorry baby. " she giggles as she hugged her girlfriend " How did I end up here anway...? "</p><p>" You suddenly passed out during Wonyoung's birthday and we brought you here immediately.”</p><p>Yena nods slowly, as she grabs her phone, she saw the inbox full of messages in their group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">- eunbi’s daughters groupchat –</span>
  </strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonnie:</strong>
</p><p>how is she? Nako?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil Sis:</strong>
</p><p>she's fine... nothing serious but she's still not waking up ;-;</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eunbi:</strong>
</p><p>We're coming to see her tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonnie:</strong>
</p><p>Im sorry did this happen because of my party? D:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil Sis:</strong>
</p><p>Of course not Wonnie, sis just has a condition that rarely shows up, it just so happened to be during your party, dw</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonnie:</strong>
</p><p>Ok…</p><p> </p><p>Yena smiles before closing the chat and passing on into the individual ones, a few of her friends somehow got the news and all texted her, but the one that catches her eyes was of course the one with Chaewon's name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KimChae:</strong>
</p><p>Are you okay? TT Don't pass out like that, me and Minmin are super worried… get well soon! We'll visit with the others as soon as possible!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me and Minmin.</em>
</p><p>She should just feel happy that the younger is still concerned about her, but Yena is not as chill as Miyu. She’s suddenly conscious again, only to find out that… everything was messed up.</p><p>Yena’s time stopped when she was about to come to Chaewon's house and embrace her after the trip.</p><p>Yena’s time stopped when Chaewon only had eyes for her.</p><p>But, Yena woke up only to find out that Chaewon was no longer by her side anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Going back to her 'Miyu' routine after the Yena that was locked inside finally gained consciousness was one of the hardest things she ever experienced, but thankfully her siblings never "met" Yena so if by mistake she would be too much like her, they would blame it on the faint attack she had the other week.</p><p>But what's worse was her whole relationship with Yuri. The Miyu in her loved the younger girl so much, so so so much. But Yena? For her the girl was a stranger, whom she now had to share a house with, and with whom she was in a relationship with.</p><p>Then, there was also her old group of friends, whom she had to avoid as much as possible, Yena knew she wasn't a good liar and they would immediately catch on what's going on. Especially Hyewon, whom she wanted to avoid at all cost. Though, she couldn't do it too much, because completely avoiding them was going to be suspicious too, they might think she remembers something.</p><p>The few times she couldn't avoid hanging out with them were literally killing Yena inside, watching Chaewon openly flirt with her now new girlfriend while occasionally caring for Miyu was heartbreaking for Yena.</p><p>Yena wanted to scream it to the world '<em>hey, I gained my memories back Chaewon, please, come back to me</em>' but Miyu? She was suffering because it felt like she was cheating on her beloved girlfriend, Yuri. What's more was that Yena shared memories with Miyu obviously, and seeing how Chaewon had treated her from that moment they saw each other again for the first time at Ssamjin's shop... knowing that Chaewon still felt the same at that point but had changed somewhere after... and she wasn't able to do a thing about it. Why couldn't she have remembered earlier?</p><p>" Baby, are you okay? You have a scary face... you're still not feeling well? " Yuri lightly put her hand on top of Yena’s, waking her up from her trance of thoughts.</p><p>" Ah... yeah I'm fine, I was just... lost in my dreams for a second. " Yena smiled, pulling the younger closer and kissing the top of her hand.</p><p>" You sure...? Want some water? " Yuri put her other hand on Yena’s cheek, caressing it softly.</p><p>" I'm fine really, don't worry! " Yena leaned into the touch. This all felt so weird but comfortable at the same time. Yuri’s touch was familiar, yet strange.</p><p>" We’re here too you know?”  Nako chuckles at the couple.</p><p>“What's wrong? I agree with Yuri, you look kinda weird. " Wonyoung asks.</p><p>" Nothing really, I was sleeping with my eyes open. You guys are too sensitive. Please treat me normally!"</p><p>" For us to do that, you have to treat us normally too " Hyewon carefully observed her friend " you look a bit out of it these days. "</p><p>Now the attention was all on her, even Chaewon and Minjoo, who were busy flirting around, turned around to look at her. Yena always liked Hyewon's observant and blunt side, but right at this moment, she just wished the girl would shut up.</p><p>" Fine... I just don't want you guys to treat me so carefully just because I have a bit of a… <em>condition</em>... " Yena sighs, that's the best excuse she could give, and by how they reacted, Yena started to think that she should've just became an actress.</p><p>" Of course we're going to treat you with care, I don't want my sister to faint on me again. " Nako pouts and hits her sister cutely.</p><p>" Yeah Miyu, it's not treating you in a special way, it's called being your friend. " Chaewon smiles, and it's enough for Yena to give up on any argument.</p><p>Wonyoung had been awkwardly silent, the youngest would usually joke around but today she barely spoke a word. Thinking about it, maybe asking if Miyu was okay might have been the only instance she talked.</p><p>Yujin seemed to notice it too since she kept indirectly ask for attention by holding her girlfriend's hand and snuggling closer, but to no avail. So, when Wonyoung finally snaps out of it and stands up gaining the attention of everyone in the living room of SsamJin's house, she was quick to say something.</p><p>" Listen, I've been feeling like shit because of what happened to Miyu. It feels like it's kind of my fault... I know it might not be much but these days I've been thinking of something to do... my parents have a vacation house in Ulsan and we own a private hot spring there. I was thinking... to take all of you there if you want. "</p><p>" Hey, Jang Wonyoung. I told you it's not your fault. " Nako said a bit annoyed while sighing.</p><p>" Still... it was at my party. " Wonyoung sits back and leans on Yujin.</p><p>" Well, hot springs don't sound that bad though. " Yena smiles " rather than thinking it's about me, how about we all go just to enjoy a little trip together and get closer? "</p><p>" I don't mind either. " Chaewon shrugs and looks at Minjoo who thinks for a bit but eventually nods.</p><p>" Then call! I'll tell Eunbi too if it's okay? " Sakura says happily, the girl loves her hot springs.</p><p>" Of course. Tell her we're going this saturday. And you guys can invite Hiichan too. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Miyu. " Hyewon grabs Yena by the wrist. It was the day before the so-called Ulsan trip, Yena was out with Hyewon and Eunbi as they were shopping for some swimsuits to bring for their trip, Yuri was supposed to come too, but the recording took longer than expected.</p><p>Hyewon stared coldly at her friend, Yena really didn't like the tone in Hyewon's voice. It was far too serious, even her girlfriend noticed it " I'm sorry Eunbi, can you leave us alone for a moment? " she smiled and Eunbi awkwardly nodded and walked on ahead.</p><p>" What is it?” Yena turns around confident, though inside she could feel the nervousness hit her.</p><p>" How long are you going to keep this façade? " the girl looked at her straight in the eyes. She got her. It was that easy. Why was Hyewon always so sharp?</p><p>" Excuse me? " but Yena still tried to pretend nothing was happening.</p><p>" Maybe the others still didn't notice, though it won't take that long since you're pretty black and white. But... I noticed you know? How you suddenly changed after that accident at Wonyoung's house. So, I tried to analyze it and it took me a few moments to connect what was happening... how long are you going to keep it a secret? "</p><p>" I really can't hide anything from you Kang Hyewon. " Yena lets out a frustrated sigh but ends up smiling " It's something that should never be found out. "</p><p>What Yena didn't expect was that Hyewon would randomly slap her after saying that, not the friendly kind of slap, but one that hurts like <em>hell</em>, and when she turned towards her, she was only greeted with the infamous Hyewon, who was known for never always being stoic, with tears escaping from her eyes.</p><p>" You have to tell Chaewon. She deserves to know. You know what kind of hell she's been through? "</p><p>" Probably the same kind of hell I'm going through right now when I fucking see her flirt around with Minjoo and when I woke up from <em>a fucking coma</em> only to find out that she didn't even bother taking two seconds to search for me when all that shit happened? " Yena smiles, tears of angriness also making their way down her stingy red cheek.</p><p>" ...that's not something you should say to me. You two should confront about this. And if this trip Wonyoung is preparing is going to be the key, I'm going to somehow force you to realize that telling her the truth is the best solution. For everyone. "</p><p>" You're not even part of it Hyewon! Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong! " Yena yells back.</p><p>" I'm not involved? " Hyewon lets out a savage scoff " Of course I am. I'm both of your friends, I know you’re going through shit right now but I was also there when Chaewon was literally feeling like dying too! And what about your girlfriend? And Minjoo? What about their fucking feelings Yena! "</p><p>Yena combs her hair behind frustratingly, and walks past Hyewon, but not before stopping and saying " Seriously, just please. Stay out of this. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon wakes up from the sound of her cellphone vibrating, it was Yujin. Today was the fated day of the trip, Chaewon had prepared her luggage and 2 days before the trip because of how excited she was. But what she didn't expected was to be LATE.</p><p>" Chaewon where the hell are you?! "</p><p>" Huh? At home, I just woke up from a nap? "</p><p>" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP YOU DUMBASS LOOK AT THE TIME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE THE TRAIN IN LIKE 10 MINUTES HELLO? "</p><p>" Wait… WHAT!?" Chaewon gets up and looks at the time, it was 10pm in the evening, the last train was in those 10 minutes, and the train station was too far from the house.</p><p>" Seriously you and Miyu are really something else. Why do you two have to be like this, so frustrating... one oversleeps and the other forgets she had some paperworks left to do at work... " Yujin sounded pretty annoyed on the phone, which makes Chaewon gulp because it's rare for the younger girl to get mad at her " Babe, I knew I shouldn't have slept in your house today " she probably said to Wonyoung.</p><p>" Can I talk to her? " another voice is heard " Hello, Chaewon? "</p><p>" Oh, Yuri? "</p><p>" Yes. " the girl stays silent for a second " Listen, I think we should go, the tickets are expensive and it’s the last train… Miyu is still at work, but she should finish in a bit, or at least that's what she told me. Anyway, you just got your license, right? It's going to be hard but maybe you can drive all the way to Ulsan? And maybe you could fetch my girlfriend on the way if possible…”</p><p>Chaewon scratches her head " Yeah… sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Really? Thank you! Also… please take care of her, she… doesn’t handle cars very well.”</p><p>“I will.” Chaewon chuckles, she was really glad that Yuri was Yena’s new girlfriend, she could really see how much the younger girl cared for her ex. “Can I ask you something too? Could you hand the phone to Minjoo, please? "</p><p>After a few seconds, she's greeted with that familiar sweet low voice " Chaewon? "</p><p>" Hey, Minmin… You heard right? I might have to drive there... also, are you fine with this Miyu coming with me thing? "</p><p>" It's okay I trust you, but you're back to being mine when you're here. " Minjoo giggles and Chaewon lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>" Alright, see tomorrow okay? Take care of yourself there, don’t eat too many snacks and use the travel pillow that I bought you, otherwise you’ll get a sore neck! " Chaewon kept talking while Minjoo just chuckled at her cute girlfriend on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Chaewon… I love you.” Minjoo interrupted the older from talking.</p><p>Chaewon felt her heart squeeze at how softly her girlfriend had said it “I love you too, Minmin.”</p><p>“All right you two, I didn’t give you the phone to flirt like stupid lovestruck fools! Bye, Chaewon!”</p><p>Yujin hangs up the phone, Chaewon smiles to herself while thinking of her cute girlfriend and takes her luggage downstairs, locking the shop and starting up her brand-new car. As soon as she gets inside, she dials Yena's number.</p><p>" Hello? "</p><p>" Hey. It's me, Chaewon. "</p><p>" Oh. I think I’m about to be done… just give me a second, I’ll give you the address. " the younger notices the hesitation, she had been wondering what was wrong with Yena. The girl was usually pretty cheerful but after fainting her personality did a 180, sometimes she would be pretty happy and next thing you know she's awkwardly silent.</p><p>" Ok, I’m on my way. " Chaewon checks Yena’s message and quickly types the location in her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon sees a familiar figure leaning on a wall, she parks by her side and goes outside the car " Hey Miyu! Hop in! Where's your luggage? "</p><p>" Ah, hey Chaewon. Yuri has it, she insisted this afternoon when I told her I had to finish some work first. " the older gives her a polite smile and opens the back door and sits on the back of the car, which catches Chaewon off guard but the younger doesn't question her choices, maybe it was because of the trauma related to the accident like Yuri had told her.</p><p>There were many instances where Chaewon found herself in an awkward situation and this was one of them, one hour had passed and the whole time it was pure dead silence, with Chaewon focusing on the poorly lighted road and Yena looking outside of the window without uttering a word.</p><p>" If you want to sleep... there's a pillow just behind the seat. " Chaewon looks at the rear mirror and sees Yena looking away from the road, meeting her eyes.</p><p>" It's okay, I'm not sleepy yet. Plus, I'd feel bad if you drove all night while I slept... "</p><p>" It's not like there's any conversation going on anyways though. " Chaewon jokes</p><p>" Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. " Yena smiles</p><p>" I was just joking... But, don't worry, you can sleep okay? "</p><p>" Seriously, I’m fine really. Let’s just talk about something. " says the older out of nowhere, totally changing the subject of the conversation while still keeping her gaze locked outside once again.</p><p>" Alright... is it okay if I ask you what's going on with you and Eunbi? " Chaewon asks carefully.</p><p>" That was random " The younger hears Yena chuckle, and turns to the rear view again to see that Yena was looking at her confused. " What do you mean? "</p><p>" Like... Eunbi told me that you two had a serious talk the other day and when she asked Hyewon the girl won’t tell her anything, so I thought that maybe... something happened, you know. Plus, these days you two always look at each other mysteriously, do you like her or something? What about Yuri? "</p><p>Yena lets out a snort that soon turns into a laughter " Wow Kim Chaewon, you're really something. " It was like the old days. Chaewon was still her naive old self, sometimes Yena wonders why she fell for such a clueless girl.</p><p>" Don't laugh, that's rude... I was concerned about you two. When Eunbi gets jealous she's freaking scary, only Chaeyeon can handle her when she turns into savage pissed off queen. That's why Hyewon flirts a lot but never dares cheating on that girl, I'm pretty positive she's going to find her head cut off if Eunbi ever catches Hyewon literally cheating on her. "</p><p>" If Eunbi was that scary then why would Hyewon flirt around in the first place? " That's something Yena had always wondered, even in their schooldays, the two seemed to have this non-exclusive relationship that she never really had the courage to ask about, but maybe Chaewon did know something, after all she had been friends with the two longer than she was. And even though she ended up being one of Hyewon's best friend whenever the topic would come out Hyewon always seemed to want to avoid the topic no matter what.</p><p>" That's... a bit complicated to explain and I don't know if it's my place to tell you. " Chaewon grips on the wheel tighter, her face stiffening at the sudden question.</p><p>" Never mind then. Anyway, what's that got to do with me possibly liking Hyewon? When you know that I have a girlfriend? "</p><p>" Well, I'm just saying that only Eunbi can handle dating someone like Hyewon because Hyewon herself is really possessive about Eunbi too. What's hers is hers and you shouldn't touch sort of thing, and the scariest thing is that Hyewon doesn't tell anyone directly when she's feeling jealous, so you don't even notice it because the girl always seems very non-chalant, but next thing you know she's ready to stab a bitch, seriously. I witnessed it and goddamn... " Chaewon shivers, of course Hyewon didn't stab anyone literally but she made sure that the guy literally felt like he was in hell when he tried to hit on her girlfriend.</p><p>" I won't have any problem then, since I'm not interested at all. My heart only belongs to Yuri " <em>and you.</em> Yena wanted to add.</p><p>" Alright that's good. " Chaewon grins and looks at the fuel gauge " Hey, mind if we drop by a gas station? I forgot I'm low on fuel. "</p><p>" Sure, no problem. And I hope there's a restroom too... "</p><p>" You have to pee? You should have told me sooner! It's not good to keep it! " Chaewon presses on the gas pedal a bit more, making the car go faster.</p><p>Yena blushes, she hates how Chaewon can make her heart flutter with such simple gestures and caring words, she just hates thinking that all of this kindness is not only for her anymore but for another person and she can't do anything about it, because it would ruin all of the group chemistry.</p><p>Despite being younger, Chaewon was always in some way the one who took care about her most, because Yena was pretty childish</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon soon spots a nearby gas station as she starts driving just a bit faster to reach it and finally parks " Go, I'll wait for you here. "</p><p>Yena nods and immediately runs for the restroom, Chaewon was right, keeping it in for so long was pretty hard and the relief of finally letting all go felt pretty nice.</p><p>" Funny, it's the same thing with my feelings huh. Who knows, maybe if I just did what Hyewon advised me... " she washes her hands and goes outside only to find a drunk guy looking at her from far away while small puffs of smoke surrounded him, she didn't mind him no attention and started to walk forward but as soon as she got just a bit closer the man (he wasn't that old, maybe on his late 20's) started approaching her and purposely spilled his drink on her outfit.</p><p>" Oh, I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there... let me help! " he started reaching for Yena's waist with a smirk, Yena was contemplating if she should scream or run. But no one was really around and running was not an option since he was getting too close and there was no way out.</p><p>" HEL- "</p><p>The guy covers her mouth quickly and starts breathing in her ear " oh no you don't... you don't want this big bro to get mad right? be a good girl and stay put " he quickly laughs, and Yena hates the bad smell from his hand that blocked all the air from her nose and mouth, she hated the way he breathed heavily while his lips started to leave a trail of wet and disgusting kisses on her exposed shoulders.</p><p>And she can't help but to tear up, Chaewon was way too far from the bathroom and the shop clerk at the auto grill was way too busy on his phone to notice the camera outside. She tries biting the guy's finger and struggle around to free herself but to no avail, it actually got the guy more pissed off.</p><p>" Fucking hell I told you to stay put! " the man grabs her by the hair and pushes her down, while he starts to make his way down with a smirk, Yena closes her eyes hoping that Chaewon, the shop clerk or fuck, anybody just saved her.</p><p>Then, by miracle a pretty loud bang is heard and when she opens her eyes she sees Chaewon panting with trembling hands while holding what seems to be a random a book on her hands, the aggressor slowly falls down on Yena’s right side, his hands on his neck (probably where the younger girl smacked him) but thankfully was still conscious and alive, Chaewon wanted to kill the guy but she also didn't want to commit no crimes.</p><p>" Ye-yena... Thank god. " Chaewon throws the book on the floor and dashes forward to hug the older girl " You're safe now. I'm here, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I saw you were taking long and... saw this asshole grabbing you and I j-just snapped I'm sorry... "</p><p>Yena only hugs the younger tighter, burying her head on the girl's shoulder while trying to stable her breathing.</p><p>" C'mon let's go tell the shop clerk. " Chaewon grabs her by the hand, the shop clerk calls the police and thankfully they let the two of them go easily because of the security cameras that got all of it on tape.</p><p>" You don't have a change of clothes, right? " Chaewon walks towards the car, the two still hand in hand, Yena almost forgot that she had alcohol spilled all over her, the younger carefully chooses one of her shirt and pants " We're kind of the same height so these are going to do... change on the backseat. Don't worry, I won't look at you. "</p><p>Yena bites her lips, her heartbeat uncontrollable for two reasons, the scary feeling of almost being raped and the warmth that Chaewon was able to convey when she jumped in on the guy with no hesitation at all. Then the heartbeat starts to sting, an image of a worried Yuri immediately makes Yena feel bad, it was as if the Miyu side of her kept reminding her that Yena wasn’t the only one in this body anymore.</p><p>Yena wore Chaewon's clothes, but she didn't like the feeling of the younger girl all over her like this, it made her miss all the over-sized jumpers that Chaewon used to wear and how Yena used to steal whenever they had sleep-overs. Especially the mint-one, it was Chaewon’s favorite, and because of that it’s the one that smelled the most like her, Yena loved being wrapped around that hoodie.</p><p>" This just keeps getting more painful... " she smiles to herself as she wipes away all the thoughts from her mind.</p><p>This time, Yena decided to sit in the front, her head turned toward Chaewon, staring at her almost like she was studying her and having a good look at her features after all the years that had passed.</p><p>" You're making me a bit nervous, stop keep staring at me like that. " Chaewon chuckles as she looks at the older girl with the corner of her eyes.</p><p>" Sorry it's just... thank you, for earlier. " Yena pouts, looking down in embarrassment.</p><p>" Hey, there's nothing to thank. It was only natural that I would save you right? "</p><p>" Well, it takes a lot of courage, after all you're a girl too and who knows maybe he would have.... yeah. "</p><p>" I had to save you. There's no way in hell I'd leave you there. If something happened to you I-... I would've lost it. If I had the choice, I would've killed him right there, but that scum doesn't deserve to be killed, I hope he rots in jail. " Chaewon's tone changed to serious, making the older curious.</p><p>" Why...? " Yena asks while her eyes were slowly closing</p><p>" What? "</p><p>" Why... would you... lose it...? "</p><p>The younger realized that what she had just said didn't exactly come out right " W-well I mean, you know… cause we're friends and all. " she laughs nervously.</p><p>" ...Is that so... "</p><p>Chaewon starts speaking up after a few minutes of silence " Actually, Yena... I m-mean, Miyu, there's something I was wanted to ask... " Chaewon looks at the older, only to see her with eyes closed, her heavying up and down slowly " but I guess it can wait. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sudden light makes Yena wake up as it hits her eyes, she looks around to see an unfamiliar place, guessing that Chaewon had drove all night long and was somehow able to reach Ulsan. Speaking of the girl, she was peacefully sleeping beside her, and it's only then that Yena noticed the blanket they were sharing and how Chaewon also gave her a neck pillow while she herself slept pretty uncomfortably.</p><p>" Always thinking of the others before yourself... " Yena whispers as she wipes the drool off the younger's face, she decided to be a little selfish since the girl was asleep and started to tuck the strands of her hair behind her ears carefully, while her fingers slowly traced the parts of that face she so longed to touch after years. “You look really pretty with short hair.”</p><p>Yena was utterly mesmerized yet again by how beautiful Chaewon was, remembering all the time she used to gaze at her endlessly. She had missed her cutely shaped nose, the cute cat scratch she had on her upper lip, her beautiful doe eyes and those lips that she used to taste every day with that (disgusting) chocolate mint flavor because of how much the younger ate it.</p><p>Her head involuntary started to go near the younger's lips. If she wanted to, she could steal a kiss so easily, but her mind stopped her just few inches away.</p><p>
  <em>Baby!</em>
</p><p>Yuri’s smiling face suddenly came into mind, along with a sharp pain on her chest.</p><p>“This is really troublesome, what am I supposed to do really…” she thought to herself.</p><p>Chaewon started to move around and Yena immediately went back to her sit, pretending to be on the cellphone when the younger yawned and stretched her arms around.</p><p>" Good morning sleepyhead. " Yena jokes as a way to ease her nervous heart.</p><p>" Hey... morning… hope you had a good sleep... we're just a bit far away from Wonnie's vacation home, want to go and grab breakfast? " Chaewon scratches her head and starts up the car.</p><p>" Sure! I'm a bit hungry. "</p><p>They stop by a McDonalds and grab two hot cappuccinos and two pancakes.</p><p>" I'll feed you as we go. " Yena offers " I feel bad you had to drive all night, at least let me do this. "</p><p>" If you're happy with that. " Chaewon forces a smile out and accepts the girl feeding her. It's pretty awkward but Chaewon tries to pay no attention to it while making her focus go to the road instead.</p><p>" Your phone is ringing " Yena puts down the pancake and grabs Chaewon’s phone.</p><p>" Who is it? Wonyoung? "</p><p>" Yeah, should I answer? "</p><p>" Yep go ahead, put it on speaker "</p><p>" Hello? Chaewon? Are you guys here? "</p><p>" We're almost there, gives us exactly 5 minutes. "</p><p>" Alright, I'm waiting for you outside. "</p><p>As soon as they were in sight Chaewon saw Wonyoung with Minjoo behind her, the youngest guided her towards the vacation home’s (more like another mansion) garage.</p><p>When they go out of the car Yena is quick to notice Minjoo's perplexed facial expression once she sees what she was wearing, probably recognizing it to be her girlfriend's but all of it fades away once Chaewon quickly runs towards her to give her a tight hug.</p><p>" I missed you. " Chaewon pouts at the slightly taller girlfriend.</p><p>" Me too. " Minjoo giggles with a bright smile plastered all over her face and gives Chaewon a peck on the lips.</p><p>" Okaaay, no flirting in public girls. " Wonyoung gets in the middle to separate the two " Let's go, I'll show you to your rooms, then again Chaewon you're with Minjoo so she can show you, and Miyu you're with Yuri but she's probably still sleeping so I'll take you there instead. "</p><p>Yena watches as Chaewon and Minjoo walk ahead, hand in hand, from the corner of her eye. This sight will never be easy on her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" So, this is our room? " Chaewon asks as she puts aside her luggage and looks around admiring the furniture " Damn the Jang family really is super rich. "</p><p>She hears a click from behind and quickly turns around to see Minjoo looking down with her arms behind her back while leaning on the door.</p><p>" Minmin? " Chaewon gets closer and figures that the younger girl had locked the door " Hey... what's wrong? " she makes Minjoo look at her while gently lifting her chin upwards.</p><p>" What should I do Chaewon? I'm not usually like this... " Minjoo has a broken smile on her face " but I really am too in love with you, it makes me so disgustingly possessive. "</p><p>" Min... "</p><p>" She was wearing your clothes, right? I'm sure there must be a valid reason, but I'm disgusting and I still can't help but overthink... I- I'm sorry Chaewon. You must be so tired of having a girlfriend like me. "</p><p>" You're making no sense... why would you being jealous be disgusting? " Chaewon wraps the younger in a hug " That only means you really love me, and that would never tire me at all. On the contrary, it makes me feel really good… it makes me feel really loved by you. "</p><p>When they pull away from each other, Chaewon is quick to notice the uncertain expression on her girlfriend's face, it's not the best feeling in the world knowing that you make someone you love so much worry about you possibly cheating.</p><p>So it's automatic, Chaewon pulls Minjoo towards the bed, their fingers lacing together as she plants a sweet kiss on the younger's forehead, then on her nose and lastly on her lips. Chaewon smiles as she watched her girlfriend’s frown slowly disappear.</p><p>" I'm sorry, I always make you worry like this... I wish I could erase all your doubts, but it's understandable that you have them. " Chaewon said in such a gentle tone while tucking a strand of Minjoo's hair behind her ears.</p><p>The younger girl shakes her head and captures Chaewon's lips, nipping the bottom as if leaving a trace of herself and making the older one shiver " I told you I'd understand if you still had left-over feelings for her... so you shouldn't apologize for anything. I'm the one who should apologize for not trusting you 100% and being afraid you're eventually going to leave me... "</p><p>Minjoo always had this intoxicating effect on Chaewon, no one, maybe not even Yena was able to pull the strings of her heart like this. Maybe it was the fact that Chaewon could feel just how much the younger girl loved her, Minjoo was a precious one, so kind and gentle but also so so so vulnerable because of how sensible she was, then again Chaewon couldn’t blame her girlfriend insecurities at all. Yena had been a big part of her life and she had strong feelings for the girl until Minjoo came.</p><p>" I'm not leaving you. I'm really scared it's going to be the other way around, you'll realize that you deserve someone better than me. Someone who doesn’t make you doubt their love for them, someone who doesn’t make constantly make you sad… Seriously, I’m such a bad girlfriend… " Chaewon closes her eyes as she pulls Minjoo closer into her arms.</p><p>" You're not making any sense; you know I wouldn't do that. If we ever break up, then it will not be because of me, I will never give you up Kim Chaewon… I already did that once and it was enough to know that I won’t do it again. " Minjoo giggles, her hands slipping into Chaewon’s.</p><p>Chaewon kisses the palm of Minjoo’s hand, suddenly desperate to reassure the younger in any way possible. And it’s hitting her right now, she realizes how desperate she is to savor every moment with Minjoo, it felt like if she ever let go, then the expiration date of Minjoo’s patience would come, along with the possibility of losing her.</p><p>The possibility of… losing her.</p><p>Chaewon really didn’t want to imagine it. She didn’t ever want her arms to be devoided of Minjoo’s warmh… of her touch, her lips… god, Minjoo’s soft and sweet lips…</p><p>A knock interrupts their warm moment " Hey you two, what are you doing locking the door? C'mon out we're going to the best part of this house! " it was Wonyoung.</p><p>“Shall we go?” Minjoo chuckles.</p><p>“No…” Chaewon whines “more cuddles.”</p><p>“I can hear you! GET OUT OF THERE!” Yujin yells while banging on the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yena quietly enters the room that Wonyoung had indicated to her. She sees a figure quietly sleeping on the bed, her whole body sprawled on it with a cellphone on one hand.</p><p>She walks over to the girl and sits down on the floor, looking right at the young girl in front of her. Yena studied her face, she really did look like Chaewon. Was this one of the reasons why Miyu… no, she fell for her?</p><p>Yena kept Miyu’s memories, she knows how much this hamster looking girl did for her. Maybe if she hadn’t been there then she would’ve lost it, maybe she would just live on her life bitterly without sparing anyone a glance since she had pretty much given up.</p><p>Yena pokes Yuri’s cheek and chuckles “It’s super fluffy…”</p><p>The younger girl’s eyes flutter open, and as soon as her vision focuses on Yena she immediately smiles softly, inching forward to kiss her on the lips. “Morning baby.”</p><p>“Morning… sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>“You did.” Yuri grins, rolling off the bed and into Yena’s arms “I missed you… How are you? Was the ride on the car okay? Did you manage to sleep well?”</p><p>Yena gulps, this girl was bad news. She was way too adorable for her own liking. How did Miyu not die of cuteness with a girl like her by her side 24/7?</p><p>“I’m okay, don’t worry.”</p><p>The younger girl frowns, looking deeply into Yena’s eyes “…Really?”</p><p>“Yeah” Yena nods “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Yuri removes her arms from around the older’s neck and puts a distance in between them “It’s just… you’ve been really weird lately… It’s like you’re a different person? And I don’t know if I’m tripping or something, I just noticed that you’ve been a little distant with me ever since that day at Wonyoung’s party.”</p><p>“I-…” Yena tries to search for an excuse, but only silence engulfs the two.</p><p>“Oi, is Yuri awake? Come with us, we’ll show you something nice!” Wonyoung comes inside the room after knocking “Oh, I’m sorry… did I interrupt something?” she says after feeling tension in the air.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Yuri shakes her head and gets up “Get changed, I’ll wait for you outside baby.” She smiles at Yena and closes the door, leaving only the girl inside.</p><p>Yena sighs, taking off Chaewon's clothes and handing them the latter as soon as she sees her outside, she sees Minjoo giving her a polite and awkward smile, because yeah no one would be cool about her girlfriend giving her clothes to other people.</p><p>She looks at Yuri, who was happily chatting with Nako and Hitomi as if nothing happened.</p><p>" Where is this place you want to take us anyway? Why is your house so big babe... " Eunbi groans, being the eldest of the group was showing as she immediately gets tired as the group walks down 2 floors.</p><p>" It's here! Ta-dah! " Wonyoung opens a room, it was too dark to see but a few walls were dividing the room in sections.</p><p>" What is this...? " Chaewon raises an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>" It's... the laser game room! " Wonyoung says so proudly her nose might have grown from how vain she was.</p><p>" You have one in here? That's so cool! " Sakura's face lights up, she did mention really wanting to try out paintball or laser gun.</p><p>They start to play the game, and it's mostly Sakura, Yujin, Hyewon and Wonyoung coming for each other's ass, Minjoo tripping everywhere while Chaewon tried to (kind of literally) kill everyone who even dared to shoot at Minjoo while she was sprawled all over the floor. Nako, Yuri and Hitomi’s cuteness was thrown out of the window as they seriously played like their life depended on it, Yena and Eunbi were crawling on the floor as if they were real soldier sneaking around, and Chaeyeon was just running and laughing out loud whenever she hit someone.</p><p>" Gotcha! "</p><p>Yena feels a light buzz on her stomach and sees Sakura just a bit in front of her with a mischievous smirk on her face that screamed victory all over it, and she can't help but smile to herself at how a group of grownup girls could act like children when given the opportunity.</p><p>It felt great to actually have fun and put aside all of the complicated feelings, all of the hurt, all the guiltiness and just replace it with fun and joy.</p><p>" HIT! " Yena runs like a ninja as she quickly shoots Nako, who starts whining complaints at her, which resulted her in getting shot from someone else too.</p><p>“Nako you’re such a loser!” Yena laughs out loud and runs over to the other side, only to get hit by someone on the way</p><p>" Hey! " she turns around and sees Chaewon smiling as she pointed her laser gun towards her. “You sneaky fox!”</p><p>It's so much fun. Yena wishes this could go on forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" A nice fresh beer and soju after that intense game is the best idea! " Eunbi says while gulping down her drink.</p><p>" Easy now. " Hyewon takes away the drink " Don't drink it all in one go we know what happens when you do. "</p><p>Eunbi smirks and hugs her girlfriend " I get touchy. "</p><p>" And that's reserved for me. " Hyewon gives her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>" Okay no public display of affection in my house. " Wonyoung snorts as she opens up a bottle of soju and mixes it with beer.</p><p>" Hey, don’t mix them. " Yujin quickly scans her girlfriend’s cup and gives her a look of disapproval " You get wasted easily too Wonnie... "</p><p>" I get it, you want me to say some cheesy lines to you too, right Ahn Yudings? " Wonyoung smirks and grabs her girlfriend by the chin, making the latter blush immediately, the two had been dating for a while but when girl crush Wonyoung mode is on, the girl was able to make everyone in the room swoon all over her.</p><p>" Mind the single ones in the room would ya. " Nako sighs and pours some beer for herself.</p><p>" Agreed. " Hitomi chuckles, gulping a one shot down too.</p><p>Yena remained quiet, observing her friends gradually getting drunk, the good thing about beer was that it took effect after a good 1 or 2 hours of drinking, there was a lot of yelling, arguments and laughter all at once. Everyone was having a good time, but Yena couldn't. If she got drunk… who knows what she could say or do.</p><p>" Miyu, drink a bit more! " Sakura chanted, pouring another glass to her friend.</p><p>" I'm good-... thanks. I guess I'll accept. " Yena drank it slowly, maybe getting drunk was a good idea? She would be so out of it that she wouldn't see Minjoo be all over Chaewon. It was like the two were in their own little world, they were even worse than KangBi or Chaekura whenever the two flirted around. They didn't talk at all, Minjoo was just there playing with Chaewon's fingers while her ex(?) just kept staring at her lovingly, cuddling her, playing with Minjoo’s hair and kissing her all over.</p><p>Leaving abruptly was out of the question when Yuri was right there next to her, probably the next one to be the most sober after her. So, Yena just sighed and let herself sink in between Yuri’s legs while drinking her beer bit by bit.</p><p>She dozed off. But thankfully she didn't do anything. Once she woke up it was probably around 3am, everyone was dead asleep, Eunbi and Hyewon were the only one who she couldn’t see, but probably went back to their room, Sakura and Chaeyeon were cuddled together, Wonyoung was leaning on Yujin's shoulder, Nako and Hitomi were passed out on the floor, while Minjoo was in between Chaewon’s arms, her head resting on Chaewon’s chest as the younger of the two kept her secured inside her arms.</p><p>Yena looked down to see Yuri’s head was resting on her lap. Her throat was suddenly feeling dry, so she carefully moved Yuri’s head on a pillow and quietly made her way towards the kitchen.</p><p>Wonyoung had a fridge that made water and ice cubes. As expected of a rich kid.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice from behind almost makes her choke. " So. "</p><p>" What the- " Yena almost yelled out, but she saw the last person she thought it could be.</p><p>" Hi. " the girl smiled gently.</p><p>" Minjoo. Hey, sorry did I wake you up? "</p><p>Minjoo shook her hand a grabbed a cup of water herself " Not really, my neck started to hurt, that's all. "</p><p>Yena paused, gulping as Minjoo leaned her back on the fridge and looked straight into her eyes " Did you have something you wanted to tell me? "</p><p>" What? Why? "</p><p>" I'm not blind, or just really naive like Chaewon. Something changed, am I right? "</p><p>" H-huh... I'm not following you. "</p><p>Minjoo puts down her glass, her gentle tone suddenly turning into a serious one " Ok then, let me get straight to the point... you got your memories back, haven't you? "</p><p>Suddenly, they hear a thud and Yena turns around to see Chaewon, her face frozen. The plastic bag of trash she was holding was now all over the floor.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>What... do you mean...?</em> "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you so much for reading everyone! Don’t forget to vote Izone on Mama! Let’s get that contract extension like the clowns we are!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok sorry for interrupting, go ahead and read the rest ahah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon wakes up at the sudden feel of Minjoo's weight and warmth leaving her embrace, looking around, everyone was dead a sleep, once she stood up she noticed a bright light coming from the kitchen.</p><p>Her stomach growled a bit, and she remembered that Wonyoung is one of those few people who liked mint-chocolate ice cream like her and had mentioned that she had bought some and put it in the freezer for whoever wanted it, it wasn't exactly the best idea to eat ice cream so early in the 'morning', but screw it, Minjoo liked her baby fat.</p><p>Chaewon looked around and grabbed a plastic bag, putting some trash inside of it “might as well clean a bit while I’m at it” and as she made her way into the kitchen, she could her Minjoo's soft voice whispering words that she was uncapable to understand, she was too far away to comprehend anything. But what surprised her was hearing another familiar voice, and true enough she found Yena and Minjoo having a little conversation. How ironic, out of all the people to find at 3am in the morning, it was the two people she kind of didn't want to see together.</p><p>The accident with Yena prior to coming in here, and Minjoo's insecurities over their relationship... Chaewon would like to say that she had completely moved on from Yena, but she knew that deep inside even if it was just a tiny part, she still loved Yena.</p><p>" <em>...something to say to me?</em> "</p><p>That phrase caught her attention back from thinking land. It wasn't exactly nice to spy on people but somehow Chaewon stood quietly by the door as she tried to over-hear their convo.</p><p>" What? why? " Chaewon could hear Yena's voice trembling.</p><p>" I'm not blind or just really naive like Chaewon. Something changed, right? " Chaewon frowned, sure she was naive but her girlfriend didn’t have to be that direct about it...</p><p>" H-huh... I'm not following you. "</p><p>A glass thud, Minjoo probably put down her drink.</p><p>" Ok then, let me get straight to the point... you got your memories back, haven't you? "</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Chaewon unconsciously let go of whatever she was holding, making the other two girls notice her presence, and once she came out of her hiding spot, she faced a sad looking Minjoo and Yena with panic all over her face.</p><p>" What... do you mean...? "</p><p>Chaewon let out a small laugh, but it was the broken and baffled kind, she looked straight into Yena's eyes " You gained your memories back? "</p><p>" N-no. I don't know why she said that. " the girl started scratching her cheek and avoided her eyes. It was Yena, indeed. Whenever the girl is nervous, she would avoid looking at someone's eyes directly and scratch her cheeks.</p><p>" I think I should leave you two to sort this out alone. " Minjoo sighed and sat up.</p><p>" Wait, Minjoo. I-... " Chaewon grabbed her by the wrist.</p><p>" I know. I trust you. " Minjoo smiled, but pain was showing all over her face " Whatever you decide... it's okay. I'll understand. " she placed a soft kiss on Chaewon's cheek and slowly left the kitchen, heading towards her and Chaewon's room.</p><p>After Minjoo left, there was long silence, Chaewon was processing the events that were quickly flashing right before her eyes " S-so... tell me truth. Do you remember everything? "</p><p>" I'll make you remember again... "</p><p>" Huh? " Chaewon tilted her head in confusion</p><p>" Your promise. That if I ever lost my memories, you would make me remember again. " she finally looked back at the girl she once loved " I guess it was just something you said at the spur of the moment since we were watching a movie about a girl with amnesia. "</p><p>" The vow. " Chaewon quietly said, remembering said film.</p><p>Yena barely nodded.</p><p>" You know, I thought that once we saw each other again and you remembered everything, we would have a lot to talk about. But right now, I feel like my mind is blank. " the younger of the two chuckled.</p><p>" I-... "</p><p>" Ducky. " Chaewon interrupted her, biting her lip " I'm sorry... for not searching for you, for not being there when you needed me the most, even though you didn't remember me that was not an excuse to abandon you lie that. "</p><p>It felt like such a long time, using that nickname, being at ease (sort of) with Yena, or well... Miyu?</p><p>The latter mimicked her movements, except a tear fell from her eye “I'm too late right? I've remembered too late… and then there’s Yuri too…"</p><p>" Yena... "</p><p>" You're not denying it. " Yena chuckles, her voice was trembling.</p><p><em>Don't be selfish.</em> Chaewon has been repeating that phrase in her mind. Her hand wanted to reach out to Yena. Reach out to a girl that has been one of the biggest parts of her life and that she had missed for such a long time.</p><p>But being selfish had a price, and that was the possibility of losing someone who she deeply cared about, Kim Minjoo.</p><p>" We should go to sleep and talk about this another day. " Yena said, her tone exhausted, as she started to walk away like Minjoo did a few moments ago.</p><p>A dash.</p><p>A selfish heart.</p><p>Longing, missing, pain, regret…</p><p><em>Choi Yena</em>.</p><p>She's here. Right now.</p><p>Chaewon let her selfishness take the best of her as she tightly wrapped her arms around Yena's waist.</p><p>" I've missed you, so... so bad ducky. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" This was going to happen eventually... you knew that Minjoo, stop being so pathetic and sad. " Minjoo murmured to herself, but the painful burn in her chest said otherwise.</p><p>" Was it? "</p><p>A voice from her left. It was Yujin, who apparently assisted to the whole scene. The girl abruptly grabbed her by the wrist and made her enter a room.</p><p>Minjoo looked around the room, a bit taken aback, apparently, she and Wonyoung moved from the couch, and the younger was already dead asleep in the bed.</p><p>" Minjoo... why are you doing this to yourself? Get in between them, prevent Chaewon from talking to her! " Yujin, who was uncapable to understand let out a frustrated groan.</p><p>" The most obvious reason would be because I love her. And you and I both know how much she loved Yena. But I have another reason... " Minjoo sighed, a weak smile on her lips.</p><p>" You see, if Yena was to regain her memories, I've always wondered if Chaewon would still choose me over her. Even if she kept reassuring me and telling me that she loves me, even though I accepted all of those kind words, my selfish side just wouldn't completely trust her words... " Minjoo combed her hair back " Hey, Yujin... I'm the worst, right? The one thing that a relationship needs the most is trust, and I can't even do that... Chaewon always says that I'm a nice and selfless person, but if she knew about this side of me... "</p><p>" You're just searching for an excuse to back out Minjoo. "</p><p>" Maybe I am. "</p><p>" Maybe my ass, you just are. Haven't you experienced losing Chaewon already? Do you really want that to happen again because you pushed those two together? I know Chaewon by now. She confides a lot on what people tell her, so if you, her girlfriend <em>who she deeply trusts</em>, tells her that maybe she might still have feelings for Yena, then she's going to second guess her feelings for you. "</p><p>" Doesn't that confirm what I just said then? That she still loves Yena? "</p><p>" Of course she does, she's her first love and she's been in love with her for so long. But god damn it, Minjoo, give yourself some credit too! Chaewon has tried seeing other people but nothing ever lasted long or even started with them, while with you... she's happy. She's the happiest I've ever seen her! "</p><p>Minjoo bits her lip, no words were coming out of her mouth, she couldn't think of something to say back, so Yujin just hugged her and whispered something in her ear " This is not a korean drama, you don't have to think ' if I love her I should let her go ' think about your own feelings too. Do you not love Chaewon? Then don't let someone else snatch her from you. "</p><p>Minjoo nods, her hands automatically move around Yujin's back, reciprocating the hug the younger girl gave her " Thank you... "</p><p>She leaves Yujin’s room and her feet move towards her and Chaewon's. Once she opened the door, she couldn't find anyone inside, her girlfriend was probably still talking to Yena.</p><p>A sudden feeling of anxiousness devoured her. But she decided to brush it off and laid on the bed " Chaewon...don't leave me... " she whispered to herself as she clenched the fabric of her clothes tightly. Minjoo's heart kept aching, what Yujin said to her was right, the pain of losing Chaewon once again was too much for her to handle.</p><p>Minjoo didn’t want to imagine it. She wanted Chaewon all for herself, her lips, her touch, her smile, her gentle gaze, her body wrapped around hers as she sings soft melodies into her ears…</p><p>As she was about to drown in the darkness, she hears a click and the door creaks slowly.</p><p>" ...Minjoo? " it was Chaewon.</p><p>Minjoo froze on the spot, the first thing she could think about was pretending to be asleep, and luckily, Chaewon bought it. The older girl made her way towards their bed, and Minjoo got more nervous as time passed, she could her the girl changing her clothes and slowly lying down beside her. Chaewon's arm made its way around Minjoo's waist.</p><p>She loved embraces, especially Chaewon’s soft and loving ones, but something about this embrace made her feel uneasy, especially after Chaewon murmured something very quietly.</p><p>" I'm sorry... "</p><p>
  <em>What did she mean?</em>
</p><p>Unconsciously, or maybe out of fear, Minjoo's hands made their way up to Chaewon's. Feeling that soft skin under her palm, treasuring the feeling to herself for as long as she could, as they both drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuri wakes up in the middle of an unfamiliar room, the room reeked of alcohol and as son as she got up her head started to spin around like hell.</p><p>
  <em>Right… I drank with everyone.</em>
</p><p>She looked around the room, trying to recognize who the four people she was seeing were, Sakura, Chaeyeon, Yako and Hiichan.</p><p>“Where’s Miyu…” she muttered to herself “Room? Nah, she would’ve woken up” <em>right?</em> “Maybe the toilet…”</p><p>Yuri got up and walked towards the toilet, noticing that the light of one room was lit.</p><p>
  <em>The kitchen?</em>
</p><p>She approached the room with light footsteps, and heard Miyu’s voice from the inside.</p><p>“We should go to sleep and talk about this another day.”</p><p>Then a bunch of quick footsteps and thud, Yuri peeked inside only to see Chaewon and Miyu hugging.</p><p>" I've missed you, so... so bad ducky. "</p><p>Yuri immediately diverted her eyes and hid herself behind a wall. Her heart started to beat, something was wrong, she had a really bad feeling.</p><p>
  <em>Ducky? She misses her?</em>
</p><p>Then she remembers the day after Miyu fainted, the way she looked at her like she didn’t know who she was (even if it was for a split second), the way she had started to be distant and sometimes even avoid her… Did it have something to do with Chaewon?</p><p>Yuri knew that the two had known each other prior to Miyu losing her memories, but Miyu had told her that they were just past best friends, nothing more.</p><p>But that hug… it was different from finding an old friend.</p><p>She sees Chaewon walking out of the kitchen without Miyu, and her mind is torn, should she go inside and confront Miyu about it? Maybe she’s just thinking too much, how could Miyu even… cheat? And with Chaewon, who was clearly very in love with Minjoo, after all just a few hours ago she caught them just staring at each other and smiling, without saying anything, but even so she could hear the ' <em>I love you</em> ' like they shouted it out loud for everyone to hear. So no, it wasn’t possible… right?</p><p>Miyu finally goes out of the kitchen and makes her way towards their bedroom. Yuri sighs, opting to go and wash her face in the bathroom before going to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Calm down Yuri… maybe I just saw wrong and misunderstood… yeah that must be it.” She washed her face with water as she struggled to breathe, a feeling of uneasiness was devouring her whole.</p><p>As soon as Yuri stepped inside their room, she saw Miyu flinch and looking at her like she was a ghost.</p><p>“O-oh, Yuri, you’re awake?” Miyu stuttered and forced out a smile</p><p>Yuri slowly nods, locking the door behind her and walking towards the bed to sit down “Why didn’t you wake me up?”</p><p>“Sorry, I was a bit out of it… my head is still hurting a bit from all the beer we drank.” Miyu laughs out awkwardly while scratching her cheek, all without looking at her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t even drink that much…</em>
</p><p>Yuri wanted to say out loud, but only opted to hum softly in response “Come here…” she pats the spot next to her, and the older awkwardly sat down. “I’m going to leave first tomorrow, since we’re already here in Ulsan I might as well go to Busan to visit mom and dad, it’s close anyways.”</p><p>“Oh, I see… umh, want me to come with you? It’s been a while since I’ve seen them too.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’m going to stay over for a day or two, but you have work once you come back to Seoul, right? It’s okay I can manage on my own.”</p><p>Miyu ponders in silence for a bit before nodding “Okay… just tell them I say hi then?”</p><p>“For sure! And uh… one more thing… Can we continue what we talked about this morning?” Yuri slowly swings her legs back and forth, her mind trying to process how she wanted to have this conversation.</p><p>“This morning?” Miyu frowns, probably trying to recall what it was about.</p><p>“You.” Yuri stops looking down and faces Miyu “You acting weird ever since you fainted at Wonyoung’s party.”</p><p>Yuri sees the hesitating look on her girlfriend’s eyes. What was so hard to say?</p><p>“I… kind of gained a bit of my memories back, so I’ve just been thinking a lot.” Miyu sighs</p><p>“You… you did?” Yuri smiles and holds Miyu’s hands “Isn’t that a good thing? What is bothering you about it?”</p><p>Miyu diverts her gaze for a second, and then smiles sadly at the younger girl “My… parents. I mean, I knew they were dead but it still… hurts?”</p><p>Yuri stares at the older girl, <em>why is she lying? That’s not the only thing that’s bothering here… something else is there. </em></p><p>“Really? Just that?”</p><p>Miyu nods, and Yuri inches forward to hug her girlfriend, then proceeds to kiss her cheeks, the two corners of her lips and finally her lips. “You’re not alone you know? There’s Nako, Mitz, Yeri, Mr. and Mrs Yabuki… and also me, you have me.”</p><p>“I do know…” Miyu softly brushes Miyu’s bangs aside, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Yuri gently pushes the older girl down, mimicking Miyu by planting a peck on her forehead, then her lips and down her neck, earning a soft moan from her girlfriend.</p><p>“Y-Yuri what are you-”</p><p>The younger immediately locks lips with the older again to shut her up, while her hands travelled to the silky pajama as she unbuttoned the top slowly.</p><p>“Yuri…” Miyu’s raspy voice turns on a switch inside Yuri. She always loved Miyu’s voice in the early morning, in the late nights or whenever the two made love. It always became 10 times raspier and sexier than usual.</p><p>Yuri was about to remove the fabric that was getting in between her and Miyu’s chest, when the older abruptly got up, pushing her away and making Yuri fall off from the bed.”</p><p>“What the hell Miyu?!” Yuri yelled out, her bottom hurting from the impact.</p><p>“Sorry I- I don’t know what got over me… I’m sorry Yuri…” Miyu lowered her head apologetically.</p><p>“Oh, I know what got over you.” Yuri sighs, getting up from the floor and looking at Miyu with sad eyes “You’re not telling me everything. You’ve remembered something that’s making you behave differently towards me… And don’t try to tell me that I’m wrong or that I’m just imagining things… I can see the change. I’ve been your girlfriend for almost two years after all. And what you did just now… was proof enough.”</p><p>“Yuri I-… I…”</p><p>“Tell me, Miyu. Please.” </p><p>“It’s… Chaewon.” Miyu sighs “I’ve remembered her and she… the two of us, we weren’t just ‘<em>bestfriends</em>’ she was my girlfriend.”</p><p>Yuri staggers backwards, her back leaning on the door “So that scene earlier in the kitchen… were you two…?”</p><p>“No! No…” Miyu quickly shakes both her head and her arms “But the problem is that the moment I remembered… it all came back. My feelings for her. I still feel something towards her, Yuri.”</p><p>“What about me?” Yuri looks at Miyu, tears threatening to escape her eyes as her voice trembled from how ridiculous all of this was starting to sound “What about us?”</p><p>Miyu looks down once again “…I’m sorry…”</p><p>“…Are you breaking up with me, Yabuki Miyu? Seriously?” Yuri asks as the tears she tried so hard to hold in suddenly bursted out. Miyu stood in front of her in silence, not even moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… I got it.” Yuri nods, wiping her tears and leaving the room to sleep in the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon wakes up in an empty bed. No trace of Minjoo. She immediately stands up and starts looking around the house " Minjoo?! "</p><p>She knew she didn't image it yesterday; the younger girl was pretending to be asleep, and probably heard her saying sorry and 100% misunderstood that apology. She could feel it from the sudden trembling hands that Minjoo placed on top of hers, she could tell from how the younger’s breathing was unstable compared to the countless time she felt her sleeping comfortably inside her arms.</p><p>" Chaewon? "</p><p>The said girl immediately turned around, only to find Eunbi looking at her puzzled " What are you yelling Minjoo's name like a mad woman at 7 in the morning for? "</p><p>" I woke up and she's gone! "</p><p>" Ok, chill, chill. She's in the kitchen I saw her earlier. " Eunbi walked closer and placed a hand in Chaewon's shoulder " Is something going on between you two? "</p><p>Chaewon reluctantly nodded " Kind of...? " the older smiled and dragged her over to her room and locking the door. Chaewon was glad Eunbi was here, out of all the people, she would probably be the only one without a biased opinion, because as much as she loved Yujin, she knew that the girl was in favor of Minjoo. So, she tells Eunbi every single detail.</p><p>" No way... Yena got her memories back... "</p><p>" Yeah... and I don't know what got into me when I hugged her out of nowhere yesterday. " Chaewon sighed.</p><p>The older leaned back on the wall and stared emptily at her childhood friend. Chaewon knew that look, she was looking for an answer out of her.</p><p>" Seeing how you were yelling Minjoo's name just a few minutes ago I would say that you've already made a decision. But then I have to eat my words back because you're asking me for an advice, which means that you haven’t… and also because of what you did yesterday... "</p><p>" I thought I finally made up my mind though... "</p><p>" Listen, you're thinking all of this because once you'll actually make a decision it's going to hurt someone. But, if you've come this far, you will <em>HAVE TO</em> hurt someone. The more time you'll take to decide the more it'll hurt. " Eunbi ruffled Chaewon's hair "<em> For all of you. </em>" she made sure to emphasize.</p><p>" But when I chose Minjoo that time... don't you think I've already made up a decision? "</p><p>Eunbi nods " Yes. But we must consider that Yena was not Yena at that time. Now your first love, or well, your long-time awaited love is finally back and pulling the strings of your heart as she wishes. Kind of. Also, consider the fact that you’re not only putting your relationship with Minjoo on the line, but also Yena and Yuri’s. "</p><p>" Then what do I do? "</p><p>" I can't tell you what to do. " Eunbi shrugs" But. I'll tell you a way that I heard to figure out how to know if you like someone. “</p><p>The older girl stands up and signals Chaewon to close her eyes, which the younger does without protesting.</p><p>" Imagine. When you find a rainbow, a shooting star, a cafe you like, a four-leaf clover, or a beautiful sunset... Those small things in everyday life... when you encounter these small happiness, who is the very first person you want to tell that to? "</p><p>" ...I see. " Chaewon smiles, the image of the girl clear and vivid in her mind. Was the search for the final answer really that simple? " Okay. "</p><p>" Hey, don't trust that 100% though. Now go and help your current girlfriend make breakfast. "</p><p>Chaewon walks down and sees the two together in the kitchen, Minjoo was preparing some bacon and eggs for everyone while Yena was grabbing some milk and cereal from the condiment.</p><p>" Morning. " Chaewon said, a bit hesitant when the two immediately turned her way simultaneously.</p><p>" Good morning. " said Yena as she smiles and poured a bit of milk on the bowl of cereal in front of her.</p><p>" Hey... " said Minjoo, who on the contrary had her classic forced a smile and immediately turned her attention back to the frying pan.</p><p>Chaewon scratches her head " Right, umh... I'm gonna go and... wake up... the others... "</p><p>As soon as Chaewon set foot into Yujin's room, said girl got up from the bed, pulling Chaewon inside and locking the door. What's up with people and locking her inside of their rooms anyways?</p><p>" So. " the younger starts off.</p><p>" So...? " Chaewon trailed off.</p><p>" Oh don't get all mysterious with me, Minjoo told me everything that happened last night! Or well... sort of. "</p><p>" If you already know everything then what do you want from me now. " the older girl sighs.</p><p>" Your decision. Are you going to keep dating Minjoo or are you going to chase after Yena, who, may I remind you, is <em>in a relationship</em>? "</p><p>Chaewon smiles bitterly " I don’t know yet… we’ll see. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hot springs.</p><p>The sole reason the group came here. But unfortunately, the level of enjoyment wasn't the one it was supposed to be. The only ones who were probably enjoying the warm and good for your skin water were probably Nako, Wonyoung and Hitomi, whom were completely oblivious to the whole love quadrangle situation that was going on.</p><p>“It’s a shame Yuri had to leave first, I’m sure she would’ve enjoyed the water.” Wonyoung was floating in the warm water, looking like an enormous fish.</p><p>“Yeah, but she rarely visits her parents since she’s always so busy with work in Seoul. I guess she wanted to take this chance before going back to her heavy work-load” Hitomi said while sighing in content while leaning on Nako’s head.</p><p>Minjoo and Chaewon remained awkward, they were still sitting beside each other in the relaxing water, but only because they didn't want it to be awkward for the others... except, the way they acted had the opposite effect.</p><p>Chaewon looked around, Yujin flipped Wonyoung over, almost making the younger girl drown, Chaeyeon was giving Sakura a massage on her shoulder, Eunbi was relaxing in the water as Hyewon was silently checking her out.</p><p>Yena was still washing herself, apparently it was a Japanese tradition to wash yourself first and then go to the hot springs, she really became a Japanese person, even though she regained her memories, parts of her changed for good.</p><p>Once she finished, the sat directly next to Chaewon, an inch closer and the sides of their shoulders would be touching. As much as it could be considered delightful, sitting in between Minjoo and Yena, it wasn't exactly Chaewon's cup of tea right now.</p><p>Miyu seemed like a rather reserved girl, but Yena... she was one that went straight to the point with her flirting and skinship. Chaewon clearly remembers it, how could she ever forget?</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips as she side-eyed Minjoo, whom was quietly playing with the water, making circles with it or lightly grabbing a bunch of it in between her hands and pouring it on her knees. Then Yena, who was just relaxing like Eunbi, without a care in the world, making it seem like this discomfort could only be felt by Chaewon.</p><p>" You three are awfully quiet, are you okay? " Wonyoung managed to escape the hands of Yujin and sat in front of Chaewon.</p><p><em>It’s awfully awkward</em>. Chaewon had wanted to say.</p><p>" I'm enjoying the water. " Yena smiled as she let herself float on the water.</p><p>Minjoo looked at Chaewon for a split second (probably the 2nd time they locked eyes in the whole day) before turning back at Wonyoung " Me too. "</p><p>Chaewon coughed, the level of uncomfortable kept raising as she shifted her position " ...yep. Just really enjoy the water. "</p><p>Two hours of torture. The three of them were next to each other the whole time but none dared to speak at the other. Instead, a few words were exchanged with their friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin stretched her arms in the air " It was a good little vacation. "</p><p>" Thank you for inviting all of us. " Eunbi smiled at Wonyoung.</p><p>" No problem. I'm glad you all enjoyed it! "</p><p>" I'm going to miss living in a mansion. " said Sakura as she tearfully looked at the beautiful Jang’s mansion.</p><p>Wonyoung stepped forward " Don't worry, since we're all friends now, every now and then we can go to my parent's houses all over South Korea! "</p><p>" We're looking forward to it. " Chaeyeon smiled.</p><p>Chaewon loaded her car with her and Yujin's luggage. She was going to go back separately from the others with her car, and while she was at it, Yujin took the chance to put her luggage in so that she didn't have to carry anything.</p><p>" You might as well come with me. " Chaewon sighed as she loaded the final luggage.</p><p>" I see you basically 24 hours a day Chaewon. I'd like to stay with Wonnie a bit longer... " Yujin pouted as she put an arm around her blushing girlfriend " I know, take Minjoo with you! So that you won't be lonely! "</p><p>Chaewon's eyes widened, she stood there awkwardly for a few seconds and looked at her girlfriend " Want to come with me, Min? "</p><p>Minjoo avoided her gaze and lightly shook her head " It's okay. It'd be a waste of my train ticket... take Miyu with you, she doesn't have the ticket, right? I recall her telling us that she forgot her tickets in her office last night. "</p><p>Yujin looked at Minjoo with a frustrated look that said ' <em>I gave you the perfect chance and you toss it to Yena!?</em> '</p><p>" I'll take the offer... less money to spend. " Yena smiled, stepping forward with her stuff and helping Chaewon load it in her car.</p><p>Eunbi walked closer to Chaewon, and with a concerned tone she asked " Are you going to be okay? " the younger merely nodded, not convincing her friend at all.</p><p>" Ok if it gets awkward just laugh a bit, not too much, and try to switch topics. "</p><p>Easier said than done. Once everyone went ahead and she and Yena were alone in that tiny space that is her car, she wanted to curse the fact that she overslept and had to come with the car.</p><p>" You know... "</p><p>Chaewon tried to be as cool as possible, but the nervousness showed in her cracking voice " Y-yeah? "</p><p>" I've figured, once you knew that I got my memories back, you would have a lot of question... and I would too. So, what's up with this silence? " Yena lets out a soft chuckle.</p><p>" Well, there's a series of circumstances that make this awkwardness inevitable don't you think? " Chaewon coughs, thinking about Minjoo and Yuri.</p><p>Yena remains silent for a few seconds before turning her head and looking at the younger " There are... Then, should we play the question game? To ease this tension in the air. Me first! "</p><p>" Who told you that you can be first? " Chaewon chuckles, remembering how good old Yena always wanted to be the leading girl out of the two.</p><p>She smiles " I did. Ok, can you do me a favor? "</p><p>Chaewon snorts " That's a question? I answered right? So it’s my turn now. "</p><p>" Yes. I answered yours too right now, so answer mine. " there was this seriousness in her voice, that suddenly made Chaewon gulp.</p><p>“Again, can you do me a favor?”</p><p>" Ok... what favor? "</p><p>" Can you go on a date with me tomorrow? "</p><p>Maybe because it was out of nowhere and it was the last thing that would've crossed Chaewon's mind, but the proposal almost made the two of them get into a car accident. Chaewon stopped the car and blinked a few times before looking at the older with widened eyes. " W-what? "</p><p>" A-answer me... " Chaewon gulps, her voice betraying her, she wanted to sound cool but it only came out as an insecure cry " Cause, you know, in theory, we still didn't break up, so I'm still your girlfriend. Even though you also have Minjoo. "</p><p>“B-but… what about Yuri?”</p><p>Chaewon sees the older flinch at the mention of her girlfriend’s name “It’s complicated… just answer me.”</p><p>" Umh... well... I ... " saying that her heart was beating fast was putting it lightly, the idea of going on a date with Yena was both exciting and frightening. And Chaewon didn't know if she could handle it right now. But all it took, was Yena's sincere eyes, and Chaewon couldn't have possibly said no anymore. " Okay... "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon drops Yena off and leaves while exchanging awkward goodbye. Yena starts to walk towards the door of her apartment, a bit of afraid of finding Yuri even though she knew that the girl was still in Busan right now.</p><p>She opens the door, only darkness surrounding the very large apartment. Yena glanced at the room to the younger girl’s studio, her heart starting to ache as she remembered the last time she saw Yuri.</p><p>“Maybe I should just stay over at mom and dad’s house for a bit… This place is too suffocating.”</p><p>Yena opens the room to their bedroom, the image of Yuri quietly using her phone and smiling brightly at her once she saw her flashing in her mind. She tried to shake the memory off, grabbing the travel backpack in the corner of the room and making her way towards the closet.</p><p>As she opened it, Yuri’s perfume immediately surrounded all of her senses. Miyu really loved the younger’s perfume, Yuri was not one to use overly-sweet or overly-strong scents, she always used soft flowery perfumes.</p><p>“Shit…” Yena clenched her fist and put it over her heart. Every single reminder of the younger girl was like a shot through her heart.</p><p><em>You’re an asshole. </em>It was like Miyu was talking to her, Yena’s chest was really burning painfully right now.</p><p>She grabbed a few of her clothes and put them inside her backpack, then she walked towards the living room to grab a few documents she needed for her work.</p><p>
  <em>“What about me? What about us?”</em>
</p><p>Yuri’s voice was playing on loop inside her head.</p><p>The younger’s trembling voice</p><p>The way her eyes, who used to look at her with so much love and affection, now only looked extremely sad</p><p>The way those same eyes started to tear up even though Yuri was trying to hold them</p><p>The disappointment when she realized that Yena wasn’t going to stop her from walking out of that room</p><p>It was really getting harder to breathe inside of this house, every corner reminded her of her precious memories with Yuri.</p><p>All the horror movies they watched on the living room’s couch, all the time she hugged the younger from behind while she’d prepare breakfast for both of them, the relaxing baths they took together whenever they were stressed, the way Yuri would laugh at even the tiniest stupid shit she pulled… but most importantly, the thing that Miyu loved the most was watching the younger girl write music in their studio, watching Yuri create beautiful sounds as she hummed with that husky angelic voice…</p><p>
  <em>I really screwed up, what do I do… how can I do that to someone like Yuri.</em>
</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t love her but… I really need to sort out this feeling I have for Chaewon before I can be with Yuri…” Yena muttered to herself and sighed, she grabbed her phone and dialed Nako’s number.</p><p>She informed her younger sister that she would be staying over today, Nako surprisingly didn’t even question her, she just said okay and hung the phone.</p><p>Yena took one last look at the house, looking at one photo frame of her and Yuri looking extremely happy together.</p><p>“I’ll figure this out… you can do this, Yena.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the next day, Chaewon quickly got ready and made her way towards the meeting spot. Of course, the date was going to be the usual one that they would go on when they were still together. Same mall, same places... same Yena? No, time changed them, even though Yena might've been in coma while Miyu was still out there, when Yena actually woke up, the two had somehow merged their personalities.</p><p>Chaewon looked at her phone to see if Minjoo had replied to her messages. She had texted her ‘<em>good night</em>’ yesterday, and ‘<em>good morning</em>’ today, but Minjoo just left her on seen. Shaking her head, she tried not to think too much about Minjoo right now, Chaewon was supposed to enjoy her date with Yena.</p><p>And it was still fun. It still felt like hanging out with Yena, the one she loved years ago. The adrenaline in her heart revived once again, as Yena played the infamous DDR game with such sparkle in her eyes, genuinely having a good time and forgetting for a moment what happened between the two of them.</p><p>Yena showed her a peace sign with a grin as she finally managed to beat her score on the top 5 ranking while Chaewon just whined because of how much of a show off the older girl was. If Minjoo was here, she’d probably score even lower than Chaewon and be sulky about it the whole day because the older girl loved to tease her.</p><p>Chaewon thinks about the younger girl once again, the fluffy raven hair and her clumsy movements… it puts a smile on her face. She doesn’t even notice that Yena was staring at her.</p><p>After the games, it was time for singing. Finally, the two were singing in sync once again, perfectly knowing how to divide their parts, sometimes screaming when they couldn't reach the higher notes, constant hair flipping left and right and then... the sad songs. The part that Chaewon wanted to avoid.</p><p>" You know this song, right? Of course you do. " Yena searched something on the karaoke machine and looked at Chaewon. Yes. She knew the song.</p><p>" Sing it with me...? " Yena smiled, trying to seem cheerful, but Chaewon could see the sadness in her eyes, in her tone…</p><p>" Of course. " Chaewon pressed her lips together and grabbed the mic.</p><p>Yena nodded " I'll start. " the song started playing, it was DAY6’s You were beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The things that I'm saying right now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>isn't me asking for us to begin again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just recalled my remaining memories of you, that's all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yena probably memorized the song, as instead of looking at the monitor, her eyes were fixed on Chaewon. As if directly talking to her through the song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How you would tell me you loved me without missing a single day,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you'd say it before I went to bed, and as soon as I woke up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon recalled the countless nights they peacefully slept together, the moment all the sleeping overs started, the movies they watched, all of the clothes that she kept in a box, locked away in her house because she was too afraid to throw away everything that reminded her of Yena, the moment Yena had confessed her feelings on that rainy day, their first kiss...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm just going to say my thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your gaze, when you looked at me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your voice, when you said my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of that. All of that, to me, was beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The feeling was mutual. Yena had been one of the most important persons in Chaewon's boring life. She gave her the initial start to be the best version of herself, but fate was unfair. Chaewon couldn't help but blame herself for it, if she had just fought... then... maybe things would've turned out differently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The feeling I'd get, where I wanted nothing more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the moments only you could give me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of that, even though it's passed...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you were so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears. No words, just tears that slowly escaped from her eyes as she stood there helpless, watching Yena break down as her voice betrayed her forced smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now for you too,</em>
</p><p><em>what's left of me must just be memories</em>.</p><p>
  <em>For you, I bet no matter what I say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it will be things that have already flown behind you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You would always think of me first every single time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the you, that would say 'thank you' and 'sorry' even if it wasn't a big deal</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yena stopped, she started to sob, making her unable to sing, her ' I'm okay don't worry about me ' mask that she had put on the whole time during this date was slowly breaking. Chaewon grabbed the mic and decided to continue the song, as it was a feeling she could relate to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your gaze, when you looked at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your voice, when you said my name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of that, to me, was beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The feeling I'd get, where I wanted nothing more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moments only you could give me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of that... even though it's passed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you were so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her relationship with Yena was one of the best things that ever happened in her life. It wasn't perfect. It didn't turn out exactly how they wanted it to, but it was still something Chaewon will always be eternally grateful for. She will always be grateful that she experienced love with such an amazing person like Yena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even now, I sometimes have thoughts about you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Should I try calling her? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though I think this again with difficulty, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>baby I know, it's already over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter how badly I want it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're already something that's passed and ended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And part of me knows, that it was all just like a movie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their story was like a movie. bur unfortunately, not all the movies ended up with a good ending for a couple.</p><p>Even though Yena was still trying to keep her feelings in check, they never failed to keep the eye contact throughout the whole song. Chaewon threw away every barrier she had built out of fear and walked closer, grabbing Yena's hand and tightly intertwining their fingers together while both of their eyes were filled with sadness. Their actions spoke louder than words, louder than the song itself. It was time to sing together, once again, maybe for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your eyes. The last time that you ever looked at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your voice, when you said to be well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even all of that to me, was beautiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tears that you showed me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>every single moment I had with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of it, even though it's passed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>was so beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song stopped. Only the sound of their unstable breaths was left. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before their hands moved automatically for an embrace.</p><p>" Thank you for everything... and... I'm sorry. " Chaewon snuggled closer, trying to create her last memory of the older girl. This time, once they let go, it was for real.</p><p>" Silly... what are you sorry about. I loved everything, every single moment I spent with you. " Yena smiled as she pats the younger girl’s back, tracing small circles.</p><p>" If only... I didn't break the promise, this wouldn't have h-happened... "</p><p>Yena chuckles " There are no <em>WHAT IFS</em> anymore... Chae. The ones who our heart want… it’s not both of us anymore. Maybe you didn’t notice, but your mind wasn’t with me at all today… you were thinking about Minjoo right? "</p><p>Chaewon nods “Then… you and Yuri? Did you tell her about today?”</p><p>“About that… I might have fucked it up. But that’s okay, I’ll figure out a way to adjust the mess I created… though I don’t regret it at all. I feel like if we didn’t go out today, then I wouldn’t be able to give my heart to Yuri 100%”</p><p>Chaewon tightened the embrace even more, making Yena probably have a hard time breathing, but the latter didn't complain, she took it all. " What the hell... " she couldn't help but laugh "Me too. I don’t regret this; I don’t regret us."</p><p>Yena pulls away from the embrace and leans forward, letting their foreheads touch as she closed her eyes " Even though this wasn't the happy ending we wished for years ago... and maybe saying these things isn't helping any of us... I feel like I must say it. "</p><p>She sighs, enveloping Chaewon's hands in between hers as if heating them " Right now, and most likely forever, my heart is going to belong to Yuri, and her only. But… I will always have a special place for you in my heart, Kim Chaewon. You were my first, true love. The one I always dreamed for. I will never forget us, and I hope you never will too. "</p><p>" You don't have to say it. Of course, I will never forget about us... " Chaewon grins “I will always care about you, Choi Yena, even though it will be a different kind of love, but I will always love you.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Chae.”</p><p>“You too, Ducky.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the best feeling in the world, letting go of someone you still love so much, but what could’ve she done? Both of their hearts already had someone else in it.</p><p>The ride home was still awfully awkward, but at the same time a peacefulness surrounded that tiny little space in the car. Everything had been said, and small talks would only ruin the atmosphere.</p><p>Once they reached her home Yena slowly got off the car, expecting Chaewon to just say goodbye from inside the car, but instead, the younger got out of the car too, embracing her tightly.</p><p>“So… see you soon?” the younger said the moment she pulled away.</p><p>“Yeah… maybe if I don’t mess it up, we can have a double date or something.” Yena jokes, making Chaewon chuckle slightly.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I wanted to show you one last thing.” Chaewon took out her phone and walked closer “Remember this?”</p><p>Yena looked carefully, only to find a music folder full of familiar songs, it’s the one she recommended to the younger… now the tears were <em>really hard</em> to actually keep inside of her eyes.</p><p>“You kept those?” she chuckled, it was kind of absurd but it was one of the reasons she loved Chaewon so much, the girl was always very detail oriented, anything Yena said, she remembered.</p><p>“Well…they’re good songs. I really like them but I guess that keeping this folder is weird… right? I even kept our photos together, though not on my cellphone.”</p><p>“It’s kind of weird.” Yena laughs “Doesn’t Minjoo get mad at you?”</p><p>Chaewon shakes her head “She tells me it’s a good thing to keep the good memories of your previous relationships, it means that you’re still on good terms, which is rare. It’s precious memories.”</p><p>“She’s really a good girl isn’t she…” Yena smiles while seeing the sparkle in Chaewon’s eyes once Minjoo’s name came out of her mouth.</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>“You should delete the folder but keep the songs, if you like them.”</p><p>“I guess I should do that.”</p><p>Suddenly, the gate opens and a Nako in pajama comes out of it “I knew I heard someone talking outside…” the girl looked at both of them with sleepy and confused eyes.</p><p>“Well then. I’ve got to go.” Chaewon sighs “See you soon, Nako, Miyu, goodnight.”</p><p>And off she went. Yena watched Chaewon’s car go until she couldn’t see a trace of it anymore and went back inside with her sister.</p><p>She just sat on her bed without moving a single muscle, trying to process and take in everything that happened in a mere spawn of a day.</p><p>Nako came in while knocking and sat next to her “So… care to tell me what happened…? I’m guessing you’re the reason why Yuri doesn’t reply to either my or Hii-chan’s texts?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Yena sighs, plopping down on the bed and putting an arm in front of her eyes to cover the dazzling light above her.</p><p>“Listen… I didn’t ask you yesterday because I could hear that something was off…” Yena can hear Nako removing her slippers and crawling to the other side of the bed “But… why exactly are you staying here? Did you fight with Yuri?”</p><p>“We… kind of broke up? But not really?” Yena removes her arm and turns to look at her sister</p><p>“Why? You two were just fine during the trip, what happened?” Nako furrows her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>Yena bites her lips and stands up from the bed “Promise me that you won’t tell ma, pa, bro and sis.”</p><p>“I… promise?” Nako tilts her head, even more confused than before.</p><p>“I… the day that I fainted… I finally remembered my past.” Yena sees her sister eyes grew bigger in shock “And well, one of the things that I remembered was that… prior to me getting into an accident, I was dating Chaewon…”</p><p>“Chaewon as the Chaewon who just drove you home?! Are you two cheating on Minjoo and Yuri!?”</p><p>“What? No!” Yena almost yells defensively “But I had to talk to her to resolve the misunderstandings, and to put a stop to the pent-up feelings.”</p><p>“So, do you still love Yuri? I mean, the you that remembers… how does it work?” Nako sits up straight and stares at her sister</p><p>“Yena… the me of before, I guess…. We merged emotions? It was hard at the beginning, because it felt like I had two separate personalities inside of me… but as time passed, I started to feel what Miyu feels. My love for you, mom, dad, our siblings… and Yuri. I don’t know when it happened, it just did.”</p><p>“…How do you plan on getting her back then? You two broke up right?”</p><p>Yena sighs, grabbing the nearest bottle of water and gulping it down “She came back today… maybe I’ll go back to our place tomorrow and tell her?”</p><p>“Whatever you have in mind, please do it soon, I love Yuri. I was already preparing for her to be my sister in law, you stupid ass duck of a sister.” Nako pushes down the older and chuckles when she saw her pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the emotional roller coaster, Chaewon was finally feeling peaceful, a huge weight was finally off her shoulder. Even though it hurt a lot more than having no closure at all, this whole date was for the best for both of them.</p><p>She took Yena home with her car, and though the confused looks from Nako that said ' What are you two doing together? ' were obvious, Chaewon had more important priorities right now than to answer Nako's sister. She checked her phone, and Minjoo still hadn’t responded to her.</p><p>“Fine… then I’ll come and steal you, Kim Minjoo.” Chaewon quickly drove to Minjoo’s house, her heart was beating fast on her chest. It was weird, the two were already girlfriends, but it felt like she was on the way to confess her feelings to the younger for the first time.</p><p>As she drove, all her memories with Minjoo started to flash in her mind. Their exchanged oversidez hoodies, the soft kisses, the warm cuddles, her eyes that could speak 1000 words, the longing of their touches… she really couldn’t wait to see Minjoo and have her in her arms.</p><p>Chaewon arrives in front of Minjoo’s house, and rings the doorbell only to meet her mother by the door. " Oh, Chaewon dear. If you're searching for Minjoo she went out 10 minutes ago. "</p><p>Chaewon quickly bows " Thank you, m’am. I'm sorry for intruding at such a late hour... also, do know where she might be headed to? "</p><p>Minjoo's mom shakes her head " I'm afraid not, she only said she was going out for a bit, but she didn't mention where... and she went outside before I could stop her. You know her, she's never selfish so when she requests stuff from me, I can't help but let her do it. "</p><p>" Yes... she's never selfish. " <em>Maybe too much, to the point where she ends up hurting herself.</em> Chaewon sighs " Thank you. I'll see you next time, please say to Mr. Kim that I said hello. "</p><p>" Of course. Be careful out there, and... take care of my daughter. " Minjoo’s mother smiles softly, patting Chaewon’s head.</p><p>" I will. "</p><p>There were countless of places Minjoo could be right now. But Chaewon knew just where to find her. She had mentioned this place long ago, saying that it was a place where she could think in peace.</p><p>And once she arrived, there she was, sitting on the swing while softly strumming her guitar in a park, a few blocks away from her house.</p><p>Chaewon recognized the song, it was Rainy Season. (<b>AN.</b> Isn’t Yuri’s cover of this song so good TT)</p><p>
  <em>I’ll let you leave, so you’ll hurt less</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll let you leave out of the fence called ‘us’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once you walk away from me, I know you’ll never come back again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing that though, I can’t beg you to stay, I’m a fool for being mad about this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My tears won’t stop,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my sunshine, since you left, it’s been raining in my eyes</em>
</p><p>“Isn’t this song way too emo, Kim Minjoo?” Chaewon approaches Minjoo carefully and sits on the swing next to her.</p><p>Minjoo side-eyed her and sighed “It’s a song that expresses how I’m currently… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what? When I’m the one who should apologize.” Chaewon chuckles.</p><p>“…You’re apologizing because you’re leaving me?” Minjoo was always one to have a lower tone of voice, but right at this moment, her voice was at the lowest Chaewon has ever heard. The girl was really shrinking, she almost looked smaller than her giant guitar.</p><p>“So… you think I’d come all the way here and search for you just to break up?”</p><p>“You’re a kind girl, you wouldn’t want to do this over a phone call.” Minjoo sighs and puts down her guitar.</p><p>“I guess.” Chaewon starts to slowly swing back and forth “Hey, Minjoo.”</p><p>A mere hum was the response she gained.</p><p>“Do you regret falling in love with me?”</p><p>“Strangely enough, even though you might leave me right now, I don’t regret it… not one bit.”</p><p>“…I’m glad.” Chaewon smiles to herself “You know… I went on a date with Yena today. She asked me the other day, when you left me with her.”</p><p>Chaewon turns to look at the younger, who merely nodded without meeting her eyes.</p><p>“And… I had lots of fun; it was like I was transported back to the past me.”</p><p>Still not response, not that she could blame Minjoo for it. The younger girl was probably preparing herself for a break up, which made Chaewon giggle inwardly as she looked at how serious her girlfriend looked.</p><p>“After the date was done, I told her… that I love you, Minjoo.”</p><p>Minjoo finally looked at Chaewon, eyes confused, going back and forth between the ground and Chaewon’s face. “And?”</p><p>“I’m not breaking up with you.” Chaewon smiles bitterly “But it seemed to me like you were ready to break up with me just now.”</p><p>“Can you blame me for that… I’ve been so insecure all this time and now all of a sudden you tell me you went on a date with her. I literally felt like I couldn’t breathe anymore by how tense I was getting. I thought I was ready for it, really, but fear overstruck me, I thought ‘<em>I don’t want to lose her’</em> countless times but I felt that it was selfish, even talking to you about it the other day felt wrong...”</p><p>Chaewon gets up from the swings and softly moves Minjoo’s head towards her chest “Please, be selfish. In a relationship, it’s okay to spoil each other sometimes. And if your ‘<em>being selfish</em>’ is for me to tell you how much I love you, then I’ll spoil you every day.”</p><p>“Even though I’m annoying?”</p><p>“You’re not annoying at all.”</p><p>“Even though you’re already doing so much for me?”</p><p>“Not more than what you’re already doing for me.”</p><p>“Even if… you love her?”</p><p>“That’s right. I loved her. Past tense.”</p><p>“You still do.”</p><p>“But it’s not the same kind of love I have for you.”</p><p>“How is it different?”</p><p>Chaewon pulls out from the hug and pecks Minjoo on the lips “Because with you, I want to kiss you, to hug you, to hold hands, eat what you cook for me because it makes you smile, make you laugh until you cry, wake up in the bed to see your sleeping face first thing in the morning and so much more… I want you to feel like me, like how being with you makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.”</p><p>“H-how am I supposed to react to that?” Minjoo looks down and blushes.</p><p>“Maybe you should sing the last part of the song.” The older grins.</p><p>“The last part of the song?”</p><p>Chaewon nods, and starts to hum the melody of the song, with Minjoo smiling as she harmonized the last verse</p><p>
  <em>Oh… someday…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you come back,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will never let you go again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon embraces her everything, a huge smile on her face “I love you, Kim Minjoo.” She peckes the younger’s lips and they stay in each other’s arms for a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yena was in front of her and Yuri’s apartment, her heart beating as her hands trembled while trying to reach the keys in her bag.</p><p>She enters the apartment, and starts to look around for a certain hamster, but there was no sign of people inside.</p><p>“I thought she came back yesterday… is she still in Busan-” Yena finds the younger’s luggage inside their room, <em>yeah, she definitely came back</em>, she wondered where Yuri could’ve headed to at this time… maybe the supermarket? It’s almost dinner time and the fridge was empty.</p><p>“Ok… let’s just wait for her here then.” Yena sighs, a light catches her eyes, it was the studio room, it was the only light left open. When she opened the door, as expected she didn’t find anyone inside.</p><p>There were a few papers lying around, with random scribbles and music sheets. Then Yuri’s ipad was connected to a computer, Yena unlocked it to see a music app, the girl had been composing something for the past few months, and she never let Yena heart it.</p><p>As she was about to grab the ipad and listen to the song, the computer moved because of the usb chord attached to the ipad, catching Yena’s eyes, who found a weird folder opened, with a bunch of videos inside of it numbered from 1 to 6.</p><p>For Miyu. Was the name of the folder, Yena couldn’t help but click the first one, and suddenly, the image of Yuri inside the studio appeared on fullscreen.</p><p> </p><p><b>VID 1</b> “Miyu! It’s almost our 2<sup>nd</sup> anniversary, and I wanted to give you something special… I decided to compose a special song for you! This is a vlog to let you see the journey through the completed song! I hope it will turn out great…”</p><p>Yena feels a sudden pang on her chest, that’s right… it was almost their anniversary. With all that has been going on, she almost forgot. She clicks the next video, this time, Yuri is is another studio.</p><p><b>VID 2</b> “Day 5! It’s a lot harder than I thought… I really want this song to be perfect… I mean, you already know how much I love you, but I kind of want to see you cry when you hear it haha! Not everyone can have a girlfriend like me, you should consider yourself lucky!”</p><p>Yena giggles, and clicks the next one, her heart was feeling really warm.</p><p><b>VID 3</b> “Day 12… I really want to punch you, Yabuki Miyu. I just want to make a nice present for you, but have to try everything to ruin it! If I tell you that I don’t want you to listen to a song then stop pestering me about it!” Yuri groans “But I still love you… the song is almost done… Who am I kidding, I’m just halfway done...”</p><p>She clicks the next video, this time Yuri was inside their house, she started the video with a giggle as she continue whispering</p><p><b>VID 4</b> “Day 30! The song is finished! Look at this, it’s 3am… the things that I do for you, really…” She sees the younger girl approaching their room “I’m here preparing the best anniversary gift ever and you’re just there sleeping like a dead body. But that’s okay cause you’re cute when you sleep, my baby.” Yuri giggles and moves towards the studio “Well, now it’s time to listen to the song, hope you enjoy it, baby.” Yuri winks as she inches forward to stop the recording.</p><p>
  <b>VID5</b>
  
</p><p>(<strong>AN</strong>. It won't show in AO3, but imagine Yuri made a yulyen compilation with her singing My love as the background)</p><p>The video was beautiful, the song was beautiful… Yuri really went and compiled all of their videos together. Yena couldn’t help but watch her in awe, she was really the luckiest girl in the world and she was about to almost throw it all away.</p><p>She opens the last video, this time Yuri was visibly upset, she looked at the camera and sighed.</p><p>
  <b>VID 6</b>
</p><p>“…At this point, I’m not even sure you will ever see this video… I still can’t believe you broke up with me… Hey, Miyu, I really really don’t understand… how can you let me go so easily? How can you break it all off without an inch of hesitation? I thought it was a lie you know? That the moment I’d come back home I will find you there, in the couch lazily napping… instead, I came home to an empty and cold house…” Yuri sniffles, wiping away a tear that was making its way down her cheek “…What did I do wrong? Was our relationship of almost 2 years really not worth anything compared to your relationship with Chaewon? Am I that easy to un-love, Miyu…?”</p><p>The video stops, now only silence follows as the screen turns black and everything else fades out along with Yena’s thoughts.</p><p>It started as a burn inside her stomach, then it made its way towards her chest, painfully burning her and leaving aches all over. Yena tried to control it, placing a hand on her chest, trying to force herself to breathe, but she couldn’t.</p><p>She loves Yuri.</p><p>She loves her so much.</p><p>Yet look at how much she hurt her, she should’ve just disappeared, she should’ve just been sealed away forever and she never should’ve gotten her memories back if it meant making somone so precious, so kind, so lovable… be hurt like this. Cry like that.</p><p>Yena starts to cough, she really couldn’t breathe properly. At some point, her tears even started flowing out uncontrollably, the image of Yuri coming home to and empty house and crying alone in the room was unbearable only to imagine.</p><p>“Yuri…” she cries out softly, the ache in her heart not easing at all.</p><p>Then she hears a creak, and sees Yuri standing on the other side of the door, her face a mixture of longing and surprise as she stared at the older.</p><p>And at this point, Yena was already barely breathing, nervous and petrefied, looking at Yuri as the latter slowly walked inside the studio and stood in front of her. Yena swallowed her stomach, staring at Yuri’s parted lips, studying the familiar shape and letting her eyes travel around, counting the moles that adorned the younger’s face.</p><p>“I love you. I-I’m sorry, but I really do. I love you.” Yena is barely able to breathe it out, she feels electricity making a mess out of her, her heart erratic, her arms shaking and lips trembling.</p><p>She sees Yuri’s mouth softening into a smile, closing the distance between them and sitting on Yena’s lap, slowly touching her face by wiping the tears that kept streaming down her face, making the older girl’s head spin in delirium.</p><p>Yuri inches her face closer, her nose touching Yena’s, her lips just one breath away, her eyes devouring the older girl. And Yena can smell her everywhere, she feels every part of Yuri’s body pressed against hers… Yuri’s hands that slowly made their way on Yena’s neck, her legs that circled around her waist, her chest fully weighing on her… and she looks at Yena with <em>so much emotion</em> that the latter almost has a heart attack.</p><p>“You mean it…?” Yuri almost whispers, her voice was full of incredulity.</p><p>Yena nods “I love you, Jo Yuri. I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p>And Yuri finally kisses her. Once, twice, until Yena realizes that it wasn’t enough. Yuri was pulling her closer and kissing her deeper, harder, with an urgent <em>need </em>that Yena has never seen before.</p><p>Yuri breaks away for air, and Yena buries her lips on the younger’s neck, pressing kisses along her collarbone and up to Yuri’s chin and cheeks, as the younger lets out a soft groan, “Y-yena…”</p><p>Yena’s eyes snap up to look at Yuri “You just called me…”</p><p>“Yena.” Yuri smiles and kiss her once again, fingers traveling through her long hair, and Yena feels like she’s about to explode, her heart is beating so fast that she doesn’t understand how it’s still working. It’s like Yuri was lighting in her on fire, the longing and love overflowing all through her body like poison, the intensity almost intoxicating.</p><p>“I love you” Yena whispers in between kisses “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She kisses Yuri deeply, desperately and everything is spinning.</p><p>“I want you, Yena. Right now-”</p><p>Yena lifts up Yuri, who had her legs still entangled on her, and carries her over their bedroom, setting her down slowly on the bed as the two kept kissing each other hungrily.</p><p>Now, nothing matters anymore, nothing but Yena’s mouth on Yuri’s neck, her hands on her skins, driving them both absolutely insane. Yena bites back a moan as Yuri starts to dig her nails on her back kissing her with the kind of intensity that makes Yena wonder how she hasn’t woken up from this dream yet,</p><p>Then they part again, and just stare at each other for a moment, breathing hard until Yuri takes one steadying breath as she looks at Yena with nothing but love. “I love you too, Yena.”</p><p>And Yena kisses her again, she kisses her as her head spins into oblivion, her mind filled with nothing but Jo Yuri and her only. She catches Yuri’s bottom lip and bites it, making the younger girl moan, and Yena pulls back, looking at Yuri in the eye as her chest keeps heaving in and out “I think…” she says, trying to regain her breath “my heart is about to explode, Yuri”</p><p>Yuri smiles “Good…” and touches Yena’s soft lips with her fingers “because mine already did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaewon wakes up to a dazzling sunlight hitting her eyes. She lets her eyes flutter open, and smiles as she’s immediately greeted with a beautiful sight right as the day began.</p><p>Minjoo was sleeping soundly, her head resting on Chaewon’s chest, wrapped around the older for dear life.</p><p>Chaewon kisses the top of Minjoo’s head, and starts to stroke her fingers through the younger girl’s raven locks and closes her eyes again, trying to drift into sleep once again.</p><p>But Minjoo’s warmth leave her, and her eyes immediately shoot open, only to see the younger girl pressing a soft kiss on her chin.</p><p>“Oh, good morning Chae…” she drowsily said when she saw Chaewon looking at her.</p><p>Chaewon tucks the strands of Minjoo’s hair behind her ears, studying the younger’s beautiful face as if she didn’t look at it every day.</p><p>“What?” Minjoo chuckled, clearly embarrassed by her girlfriend’s intense gaze.</p><p>“I… still can’t believe this. You and me. I still can’t believe that you’re real, and you’re here next to me.”</p><p>“This is real… we’re real.” Minjoo softly whispers and pecks Chaewon’s lips.  “And we should go to work now.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna… let’s just cuddle all day.” Chaewon whines and pulls the younger girl down her chest once again “I wanna kiss you and hug you all day.”</p><p>“As much as I like that idea…” Minjoo pushes herself off Chaewon “We have to work! I’ll tell Yujin you’re slacking off if you don’t hurry up now.”</p><p>“Fine.” Chaewon sighs and gets up to wash herself, followed by Minjoo. After washing up, she leaves Minjoo inside her room to change and heads downstairs, Yujin was already preparing everything.</p><p>“Good morning lovebird, had fan last night?” Yujin grins as soon as she sees Chaewon, earning a playful slap from the older girl.</p><p>“Jokes aside, I still can’t believe I was right. I’m really glad you chose Minjoo, it makes my heart warm seeing you both so happily whipped for each other.”</p><p>Chaewon smiles “Thanks… Yeah she’s really… something. I’m glad I have her.” She sees Minjoo making her way down the stairs.</p><p>“Morning Yujin.” Minjoo smiles at the younger “I’m heading out now, see you later.” She kisses Chaewon’s cheeks and waves Yujin goodbye.</p><p>“Whipped.” Yujin snorts from the side when she sees the older’s longing stare.</p><p>“You’re the one to talk.” Chaewon shrugs, and clings to her over-sized sweater. It was actually Minjoo’s, but she liked wearing the younger’s clothes, for one, they smelled like her and for second, she liked the feeling of being enveloped by Minjoo when she wasn’t there.</p><p>“But anyways, I’m amazed that you and Yena could remain friends despite all of that… and your girlfriends even get really along with each other too.”</p><p>True, Minjoo and Yuri, though they constantly bickered, had gotten pretty close whenever their group would hang out together. At first it was pretty weird and awkward, Yuri was very wary of Chaewon, holding onto Yena every time she was near, but after some time she eased up and even managed to befriend Minjoo.</p><p>“Well… me and Yena still care about each other. She’s still very important to me.” Chaewon nods to herself.</p><p>“Do you ever think about how everything would be different if you had prevented her from going to that trip? If she never got into an accident?”</p><p>“I did think about those possibilities yeah, but… I really think I won’t change anything right now. As much as I hate the fact that she lost her parents and spent months hurting… But I still would’ve done anything to meet Minjoo… and you.” Chaewon smiles as she puts an arm on Yujin’s tall shoulder.</p><p>“Right… we would’ve never met if you two never separated… then I would’ve never met Wonyoung… really can’t imagine that.” Yujin shivers slightly. “Well, so when are you planning to give Minjoo that thing?”</p><p>Chaewon smiles, searching inside her pocket for a small box and taking it out “Soon. It’s kind of intimidating, giving her a promise ring… It feels like a huge commitment? That I’m willing to take of course.”</p><p>“I think Minjoo is going to cry and faint when you give it to her.” Yujin laughs “She’s always so overly dramatic.”</p><p>“Yeah well… it’s one of the many things I love about her.” Chaewon smiles, looking back at the door where Minjoo had just left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someday… it won’t be promise rings anymore, but actual wedding ones, Kim Minjoo.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! You've reached the end of this... very long one shot haha<br/>This is a revamp of one of my fav fics that I've wrote!</p><p>I'm actually pretty sad that my limited vocabulary of english words or just... english in general prevented me to write scenarios as I imagined them. I wish I could've described the characters feelings, emotions and actions better, but I guess this is the final best product that I could put out with my poor skills lol.</p><p>I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It kinda hurt writing this, because I didn't like making minjoo and yuri suffer like this at all TT But thankfully they all had an happy ending! Yay haha </p><p>What did you think? I know some people would've preferred ssamyen but... yeah, I think we shoud all accept that first love is, most of the times, is just... a first love! And that even though they will always have that special place in our hearts, in the end we will find the one who is actually for us.</p><p>Thank you again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>